Never Alone
by N16R0MAN73
Summary: Los Seres Supremos son invitados a la secuela de Yggdrasil. Todo marcha bien en las primeras semanas pero, cuando están a punto de probar la nueva habilidad de los heteromorfos en general, son transportados a un mundo totalmente diferente a la Tierra. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cuál será las reacciones de Ainz y Nazarick al saber que los otros Seres Supremos han vuelto? Te invito a leer!
1. Cap 1

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien =}**

**Sólo quería avisar qué está historia / fic es el primero que escribo (Temática de Overlord, claro). Por esa razón puede que se me pase uno que otro dato ... sería muy agradecido si me hacen hacen saber: D**

**Bueno, disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Es un día de trabajo como cualquier otro: con papeleos, redacciones, actuaciones, diseños, clases, etc.

Cada persona teniendo su propio día ajetreado a más no poder, aguantando todo con la finalidad de obtener un pago con el cual cubrir sus necesidades básicas.

Eso es lo normal...

Algunos podrían ser del más alto estatus pero eso no significa que no deban trabajar como los demás. No, todo lo contrario, esas eran las personas que más estrés podían acumular en solo unas pocas horas.

La sociedad ya no era como a principios del siglo XIX, no, ya no. A pesar de los grandes avances tecnológicos, aún se necesitaban muchísimas manos humanas para ciertos trabajos.

Un humano normal, con un trabajo exigente, una rutina estresante, y necesidades por cumplir, sin nada con qué distraerse... hasta que llegaron los juegos DMMO-RPG.

Entre ellos, el que más destacó con una abrumadora cantidad de jugadores fue: "Yggdrasil".

No fue solo por sus medios gráficos altamente reales ni por su gran variedad de comandos que se podía hacer e inclusive crear, sino también por la libertad que se le otorgaba a los jugadores.

Fue ahí donde un grupo de jugadores con apariencias heteromorfas se reunieron de a poco para crear un futuro gremio que llegó al Top 10 de los mejores. Su nombre se extendió por todo los mundos del juego cuando sucedió la gran hazaña: 1500 personajes, NPC's y mercenarios intentaron invadir este gremio, mas no pudieron.

La Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick, era la base donde residía aquel gremio: Ainz Ooal Gown.

Sin embargo... poco a poco los miembros de aquel majestuoso gremio fueron abandonando el juego para dedicarse mejor a "Su vida real".

Así pasaron un par de años, hasta cumplir 12. Fue en ese entonces cuando un rumor comenzó a extenderse: Yggdrasil estaba llegando a su fin.

Aquel rumor hizo que los pocos jugadores que quedaban lo dejaran todo. Y, por supuesto, ese rumor se hizo realidad.

El líder del gremio de Ainz Ooal Gown, Momonga, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba junto al inminente cierre, nunca dejó de jugarlo.

Incluso el último día, decidió enviar un correo a todos los antiguos miembros del gremio. Casi ninguno lo leyó, otros se disculparon, algunos lo dejaron en visto y así.

El único que se conectó fue HeroHero, pero solo para estar unos minutos, ya que alegaba estar demasiado cansado por la explotación que su trabajo le imponía. El compasivo Momonga no le recriminó nada, sino cuando estuvo solo expresó finalmente lo que contenía en su corazón...

Ese día, Yggdrasil, el escape de la realidad a la fantasía y libertad, se terminó.

**_POV "SERES SUPREMOS"-._**

**Una semana antes del cierre****:**

La mañana parecía ser la misma para todos, sin excepción. La misma rutina de siempre desde que dejaron aquel maravilloso juego.

Cada uno ya estando listo para partir a su dichoso trabajo, revisaron antes sus correos electrónicos en busca de un posible recordatorio o proyecto pausado.

Fue en ese instante cuando un mensaje desconocido les llegó por lo que no tardaron en querer darle un vistazo.

_*Estimados usuarios._

_Nuestra Compañía centralizada en los DMMO-RPG, teniendo el juego titulado: "Yggdrasil",_ _decidimos_ _hacer una convocatoria a los antiguos miembros del gremio: __**"Ainz Ooal Gown"**_ _c__on__ la finalidad de que sean los primeros en probar la secuela "Yggdrasil 2", la cual será lanzada a fines de este año._

_Sabiendo de antemano sobre sus arduos trabajos laborales, pediremos a sus respectivas empresas tres semanas de retiro para que puedan explorar y tener una buena experiencia en el juego._

_Sí deciden aceptar la propuesta, por favor, tachen el marcador correspondiente. De esa manera, un segundo mensaje de aprobación se les enviará junto con los detalles de fecha y hora._

_□ Acepto. □ Rechazo.*_

La incredulidad y el asombro no pudieron ser ocultados luego de terminar de leerlo. Incluso algunos lo releyeron para asegurarse de que sus ojos no les engañaban.

Fue tal el impacto que la noción del tiempo parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor.

Algunos marcaron rápidamente después, mientras que otros se tardaron aún más por seguir en shock. Al final, un poco más de la mitad había aceptado, mientras que los pocos restantes eliminaron o salieron del mensaje pensando que era una broma.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando un siguiente mensaje apareció en la bandeja de entrada de aquellos que habían aceptado. Al igual que antes, no tardaron en leerlo.

_*Se les agradece por participar en este evento._

_La fecha para la reunión será después de dos semanas a penas "Yggdrasil" se cierre. _  
_Hora: 11:30am._

_Se llevará acabo dentro de una sala especializada perteneciente a la Compañía . Un vehículo se encargará de transportarlos unas horas antes, siendo esto para evitarles gastos monetarios.__ Además, cada uno contará con una habitación privada en la cual descansará sin necesidad de __buscar__ alojamiento._

_Para finalizar, _e_l permiso de retiro para su semana ya ha sido enviado a sus trabajos, en el cual se especifica la urgencia e importancia que tendrá a cabo. Además, no perderán sus ingresos por haber aceptado, ni recibiran una falta por no trabajar, ya que la compañía se encargará de ello._

_Gracias por su atención y colaboración.*_

Cuando terminaron de procesar aquella información a detalle, recibieron un impacto al saber que su juego, el que los unió, se iba a terminar.

Todos sus esfuerzos, tiempo de vacaciones y transferencias de dinero ya no tenían ni un valor. Una punzada de dolor y decepción se clavó en sus corazones.

Pero, no podían perder más tiempo, se les hacía tarde para el trabajo. Solo tenían que aguantar un par de semanas más para que tengan ese atractivo retiro.

—_"Quizás __todos nos_ _volvamos a reunir_".

Fueron los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos que habían aceptado. Eso sin duda, les dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tal vez ahora, ya no sería la misma rutina aburrida de siempre.

**Día del cierre de Yggdrasil:**

A pesar de saber sobre su inminente cierre, ninguno estaba listo para eso.

Ese juego que los había maravillado llevando a un mundo lleno de fantasías, con magia y aventuras, iba a terminar hoy. Ya no existiría más... solo hasta que salga su secuela pero, no sería lo mismo.

Aquella mañana el cielo se había tornado oscuro, con neblina y lluvia, perfecta para la situación. Aún así, tenían trabajo y no podían faltar por más que quisieran entrar de nueva cuenta al juego para despedirse.

Allí, cuando se encontraban revisando como todos los días sus correos, uno en particular les llegó después de años.

Sí, era él. Su maestro del gremio, quien se había quedado hasta el final del juego cuando cada uno lo estaba dejando para ya no volver, Momonga, el ser heteromorfo de apariencia calavérica.

Aquel joven de voz calmada, siempre comprensivo, ayudando cuando más lo necesitaban, el que veía por el bienestar de todos cuando se exigían en sus trabajos; les había mandado un mensaje corto pero con emociones dentro de cada palabra. Les estaba invitando a ir este último día para pasarla juntos, como hace años.

Ellos querían, ¡claro que lo querían!. Disfrutar ese momento una vez más sería el mejor de las recompensas. Sin embargo, las cadenas que los sujetaban al trabajo no se podían romper... Al menos por ahora.

Algunos se tuvieron que negar, otros simplemente no contestaron. Fueron sus acciones que le hicieron molestar a su propios corazones. Por supuesto, luego de recuperarse emocionalmente de la tristeza, cada uno volvió a su rutina.

Así pasó ese día, lleno de papeleos, redacciones, clases, grabaciones, y demás cosas que cada uno hacia.

Sus trabajos era tan exigentes que ni siquiera pudieron llegar a conectarse una hora antes como sorpresa. Bueno, solo uno pudo pero su cuerpo le recriminaba un descanso solo minutos después de hablar con Momonga.

Finalmente el día terminó y junto a el, Yggdrasil.

**Dos semanas después, día de la convocatoria:**

Por fin había llegado aquel día. Se habían sorprendido de que verdaderamente tenían su retiro de trabajo por tres semanas y que no perderían sueldo por ello.

Cada uno se encontraba ansioso, habían dormido como nunca antes y ahora estaban llenos de energía.

Todos estaban listos. Esperaban impacientemente aquel vehículo que les iba a recoger, los detalles del mismo les había llegado ese día junto con la hora aproximada de llegada hacia ellos.

No lo podían ocultar, todos se encontraban tan felices por conocerse finalmente en persona, ya que solo habían interactuado dentro del juego. Unos cuantos nada más eran conscientes de otros, ya sea porque eran amigos de estudio o trabajo.

Finalmente, aquella limusina negra de última tecnología con las letras doradas de "Yggdrasil" en los dos lados laterales, había llegado al hogar del primer jugador.

Este, con las emociones fuertemente suprimidas para mantener su dignidad y que la máscara de respiración no se moviera, se despidió rápido de su esposa e hijo, los cuales poco caso le hicieron... Finalmente se acercó al vehículo con una maleta de equipaje flotante.

—Muy buenos días. ¿Nombre de jugador? —Fue lo que preguntó un hombre elegante sosteniendo una tableta con pequeñas letras luego de que saliera del vehículo y dejara abierta la puerta principal—.

—Buenos días. Soy "Touch-me", un gusto.

—De igual manera. Entonces señor, por favor, pase y siéntese cómodo, yo me ocuparé de su equipaje.

—Entendido, gracias.

Touch-me entregó su maleta con amabilidad para después entrar y acomodarse en el respaldar del conductor, el cual era el mismo que lo recibió. Al entrar, la puerta se cerró con suavidad y una brisa fresca le avisó de que podía quitarse la máscara, cosa que hizo con ganas.

Ambos charlaron en el viaje para crear un ambiente relajante; entonces el conductor mencionó que también servía como mayordomo. El jugador no pudo evitar decirle que él le recordaba a su NPC, Sebas Tian, solo que era mucho más joven y de apariencias distintas.

Por medio de una broma, le preguntó si podía llamarlo por ese nombre, a lo que el conductor acepto de buen gusto alegando que un familiar cercano se llamaba así.

Pronto llegaron al siguiente punto, 'Sebas' salió del vehículo y repitió las mismas palabras que con él.

—Muy buenos días. ¿Nombre de jugador?

—"Ulbert Alain Odle", un placer.

—Igualmente, señor. Por favor, pase y siéntese cómodo, yo me ocuparé de su equipaje.

—Gracias.

Touch-me habiendo escuchado la conversación, no ocultó su asombro al ver de nueva cuenta a 'la cabra'. Rápidamente se preparó mentalmente para la conversación que vendría, además de aguantar la respiración por unos segundos.

El nuevo jugador entró con la mirada agachada, pensativo, dándose cuenta de la otra presencia justo antes de sentarse a una distancia respetable. Luego, se quitó igualmente una máscara dé respiración.

—Uh... Hola, Ryoutarou-san. —Comentó primero Ulbert—.

—Buenos días Hiroyuki-san... ¿Cómo has estado?

—Como siempre... con trabajo sin descanso. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Igualmente con papeleos, teniendo muy poco tiempo para la familia.

Un "Ohh..." se escuchó, luego un silencio incomodó se formó mientras el vehículo se ponía nuevamente en marcha.

—**Perdón**. —Ambos habían hablado a la vez, sintiéndose avergonzados luego. Entonces el mayor, Touch-me, tomó riendas del asunto, deteniendo con una mano a su compañero antes de que hable— Pido disculpas por mi comportamiento contigo desde ese entonces.

—Yo... uh, también quiero disculparme por eso. Sé que mi conducta fue algo... exagerada y de cierto modo, egoísta.

—Igualmente me comporté de esa manera. Lo lamento. —Finalizando la oración, hizo una pequeña reverencia—.

—No, por favor, levanta la cabeza, no hagas eso, Ryoutarou-san. —Con la voz algo nerviosa hizo gestos de negación—.

—Entonces... ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? ¿Una nueva amistad?

—... Con gusto acepto. —Mostrando una sonrisa agradecida, Ulbert se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta sentarse cerca del mayor. Extendió su mano y ambos la estrecharon felices de que su amistad perdida volviera a la vida después de tantos años—.

—Esto merece una celebración, ¿no es así?. Disculpa, 'Sebas', ¿hay algunas bebidas que podamos consumir?

—¿Sebas?... —Preguntó en un susurro, confundido—.

—La hay, señor. Se encuentran debajo de todos los asientos, las copas también están allí.

—Okay, gracias.

Tal y como lo había dicho, bebidas variables se encontraban debajo de ellos, y a un costado, se encontraba acomodados un par de copas de cristal con grabados de oro.

No tardaron en abrir una botella de vino tinto blanco, sirviéndose moderadamente y colocando cuidadosamente la bebida en un sujetador para que no haya accidentes.

Ambos chocaron sus copas y manteniendo sus sonrisas bebieron un largo sorbo. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando habían llegado a otro punto de recojo de jugador.

La rutina de 'Sebas' no cambió, nuevamente ya se encontraba al lado de una puerta abierta, esperando al siguiente invitado.

Fue cuando a los minutos siguiente apareció una mujer hermosa, portaba un atuendo sencillo pero llamativo, su máscara era pequeña pero de buena calidad. No traía ningún equipaje con ella, lo cual era algo extraño, hasta que después apareció un joven, quien jalaba un maletín gigante con ambos brazos, y una ligera mochila en la espalda, también traía una máscara similar.

—¿Crees que sean ellos?

—Es lo más probable... ella siempre tuvo mando sobre su hermano.

Ambos soltaron una risa corta sin dejar de verlos. El mayordomo/conductor dijo su línea, esperando la respuesta con paciencia.

—¡"Bukubukuchagama"! Y el que está detrás es mi hermano menor.

—"Peroroncino"... Un gusto. —Comentó el joven con algo de fatiga y somnoliento—.

—Igualmente. Por favor, señores, pasen y siéntense cómodos, yo me ocuparé de sus equipajes.

—¡**Gracias**!. —Respondieron ambos hermanos—.

A pesar de que el mayordomo se encargaría de los equipajes, el joven brindó su ayuda ya que aquel equipaje pesaba un montón y dificultaba el movimiento de la tableta suspendida en el aire, todo cortesía de su hermana.

Ambos hombres caminaron sosteniendo la tableta de cada extremo hasta la parte trasera de la limusina, en donde la guardaron.

Mientras, la mujer se acomodó el cabello antes de entrar por la puerta automática y ver a los otros dos miembros del gremio.

—Hola chicos, ¿les importaría darme sus nombres de avatares? No los he visto antes.

—No te preocupes Chagama-san, soy Touch-me

—Y yo Ulbert, es bueno conocerlos finalmente.

La recién llegada se había detenido a medio sentar, su expresión era de completo asombro.

—... Oi, ¿est-.

—¡Chicos!. —Se podría decir que ella literalmente había saltado a los brazos de ambos hombres que se encontraban juntos, su poderoso abrazo parecía que estrangularía a sus compañeros— ¡Me alegra tanto el conocerlos por fin en persona! ¡Hermano, ven! ¡Ven rápido!

—¿Qué sucede ahora? Haces mucho escándalo. —Se acercó algo fastidiado pero alegre, todo a paso lento, la puerta hizo su trabajo de abrirse y cerrarse con suavidad— ... ¿Hola?

—**H-hola **Peroroncino-san —Saludaron ambos hombres con una ligera obstrucción en sus palabras debido al abrazo que aún persistía—.

—Esas voces... ¿Ulbert-san y Touch-me-san?

—¡Sí, son ellos! ¿No es emocionante? —Comentó apartándose ligeramente para verlos— ¿Cómo han estado, chicos? ¿Qué tal el trabajo y la familia?

—Digamos que en el trabajo ha sido lo mismo de estresante, con obviamente un aumento de estrés por papeleos —Respondió mientras se acariciaba parte de la garganta— ¿No es así, Touch-san?

—Opino lo mismo, y sobre la familia... bien, todo bien , lo mismo es por Ulbert-san.

—Esperen un minuto... ustedes dos están conviviendo muy bien ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se golpearon la cabeza? ¿Están bien? —Esta vez fue Peroroncino quién preguntó algo burlón—.

—Solo hemos dejado atrás el pasado para comenzar una nueva amistad.

—Eso suena raro viniendo de ti, Ulbert-san —Dijo Chagama mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hermano—.

—Oh vamos, ni que fuera para tanto. No es nada de otro mundo.

—Uh, si, bueno... ¿Y de qué hablaban antes de que llegáramos?

—Nada en especial, Peroroncino-san. Pero, mientras podemos ir informándonos de lo que hemos hecho estos años hasta que vayamos por los demás.

—¡Muy buena idea, Touch-san!

Con los ánimos en alto al saber que todos estaban reuniéndose, comenzaron a explicar su vida después del juego.

Pronto la limusina se fue llenando de personas, entre ellos, los que más habían aportado al gremio como: Tabula Smaragdina, Blue Planet, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Nishikienray, HeroHero, Variable Talisman, Genjiro, Yamaiko, Punitto-Moe, etc.

Todos estaban felices de conocerse y de convivir nuevamente, sorprendiéndose sin excepción sobre la reconciliada amistad de Ulbert y Touch-me. Y además, alegando de que este último no era de tan avanzada edad como les había hecho creer al decir que su NPC, Sebas, era su copia idéntica.

Fue hasta que el conductor/mayordomo 'Sebas' les dijo que ya eran todos y estaban de camino a la Compañía. Muchos mostraron miradas inquietas al percatarse de que faltaba la persona más importante de su gremio, su líder Momonga.

—¿Qué Momonga-san no debería estar aquí con nosotros? —Intervino Tabula luego de que todos se callaran—.

—Sí, es muy extraño. Él siempre se preocupó por el gremio... ¿Creen qué le habrá pasado algo como para no aceptar? —Esta vez fue Punitto-Moe quién interrogó con cierta preocupación—.

—... ¿No lo saben?

—¿Qué cosa Yamaiko-san? —Preguntó Warrior Takemikazuchi—.

—Momonga-san está desaparecido... El día siguiente en el que Yggdrasil fue cerrado, él no fue a trabajar ni tampoco el resto de la semana. Fueron a su departamento para buscarlo pero no estaba, solo se encontraron pocas cosas de su pertenencia. Eso salió en la televisión, ¿no lo vieron?

Aquella noticia fue como si un balde con agua helada hubiera caído en todos los presentes. Fue Touch-me quién decidió hablar primero.

—La mayoría de nosotros no nos conocíamos en persona, mucho menos a él ya que alegaba tener su identidad solo como jugador, así que no, no lo sabíamos... ¿Cómo sabes que era él? ¿Ya lo habías visto antes?

—Sí, una vez hablamos... Fue hace muchos años por medio del trabajo, me había mencionado que se tenía que presentar al colegio en donde trabajo para hablar con un conocido suyo por ciertos materiales de impresoras. Gracias a eso lo reconocí ese día...

—Esto es mi culpa... —La atención de todos se dirigió hacía la persona perteneciente de la voz— Si tan solo me hubiera quedado hasta el final con él, tal vez estaría sentado ahora con nosotros...

—HeroHero-san... No creemos que sea tu culpa, puede que él ya lo tenía planeado de antemano al saber del cierre. No eches esos argumentos a tu persona. —Ulbert habló para calmar a su amigo que mantenía su rostro tapado con sus manos—.

—Sabía que se sentía solo, tenía un mal presentimiento cuando dije que cerraría el juego para dormir... Sólo hice quejas sobre mi trabajo y no le dejé hablar... Momonga-san siempre fue así, primero nosotros y después él.

Tras esas palabras, cada uno sintió una punzada en el corazón. Era cierto, su compasivo líder era amable y carismático, joven pero de mente segura, siempre abierto a opiniones de todos...  
Se sintieron mal por haberlo abandonado.

—... En ese caso, sería la culpa de todos por no estar ahí para él cuando más nos necesitaba.

Un ambiente depresivo se formó con esas últimas palabras. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando Peroroncino decidió hablar.

—... Por más fuerte y doloroso que sea esto, creo que deberíamos cambiar el tema.

—Por primera vez tienes algo de razón, hermano... Oigan, chicos, ¿Qué les parece si damos lo mejor de nosotros para honrar la memoria de nuestro Líder de Gremio? Después de todo, siempre mencionó que Yggdrasil era como su hogar.

Los asentimientos no tardaron en llegar junto a una ligera sonrisa. Poco a poco el ambiente se fue relajando antes de que la limusina se estacionara.

—Señores, hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Por favor, síganme una vez fuera del vehículo, los conduciré directo a la sala de espera. No sé preocupen por sus equipajes, mis colegas se harán cargo de llevarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando salieron, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un establecimiento subterráneo gigantesco, con distintos automóviles aparcados en diferentes lugares. Nadie se había dado cuenta de cuando llegaron o inclusive entraron en la empresa.

Sin dejar de mirar el alrededor, siguieron por detrás a 'Sebas', como fue nombrado por todos una vez lo conocieron un poco.

* * *

**¡Ey! Espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado, me estoy esforzando en esto - ^ -**

**Los nombres: "Ryoutarou" (Touch-me) y "Hiroyuki" (Ulbert) son de los que registraron las voces para ambos Supremos. En futuros caps se agregarán un par más, pero solo será brevemente, ya que no quiero confundirlos o confundirme yo mismo xD**

**Las actualizaciones serán cada 1 - 2 meses, gomen por ser lento; ^;**

**PD: ****When I checked, I realized that the translation is not so good but ... I'll see if I can fix that little problem, I'm sorry for that.**

**Bueno ... esto ha sido todo!**

**¡Adiós! ; y**


	2. Cap 2

Luego de una espera corta en el elevador, finalmente habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una recepción exclusiva para ellos ya que contaba con diversos muebles acomodados en forma circular teniendo en el centro una mesa amplia de color caoba.

—Señores, pueden tomar asiento, pronto los mandarán a llamar, estén tranquilos. Si necesitan algo, pueden pedir cualquier cosa que deseen a mi compañera de la recepción, ella con gusto ofrecerá su servicio. Entonces, me retiro, hasta aquí termina mi trabajo.

—Agradecemos tu compañía y servicio en nuestro translado, 'Sebas'. —Touch-me fue el que tomó la palabra y agradeció por sus compañeros y él mismo—.

Dando una pequeña reverencia junto a una sonrisa ligera, el joven mayordomo se retira a pasos lentos manteniendo siempre su posición recta.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando los antiguos miembros del gremio se acomodaron entre los asientos de la misma forma que antes había sido en Yggdrasil.

—Esto es emocionante. Aún me cuesta creer que estoy rodeado de ustedes, chicos.

—Yo creo que todos estamos pasando por eso, Genjiro-san. Esta escena me recuerda a cuando nos reuníamos dentro del juego y platicábamos sobre cualquier cosa, la mayoría era sobre estrategia por parte de Punitto-Moe-san.

—Eso es cierto, pero no olviden que gracias a mis estrategias pudimos tener una gran lista de victorias. —Respondió orgulloso el mencionado a su compañero, Variable Talisman—.

Con esas palabras estallaron unas cuantas risas, mientras que otros simplemente sonrieron a la vez que asentían con la cabeza.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente cuando volvieron a charlar entre si sobre sus últimos años y horas pesadas de trabajo. Fue entonces cuando la joven recepcionista que ya había atendido a unos cuantos miembros, se acercó hasta ellos para dar un breve comunicado.

—Estimados señores, por favor acompáñenme a otra sala de estar, mi superior desea conocerlos y entablar una conversación con ustedes.

Los miembros gustosos se levantaron de su asiento y siguieron a la educada recepcionista hasta otra sala más amplia, teniendo muchos muebles acomodados de igual manera como el antiguo.

—Por favor, tomen asiento, enseguida se presentará mi superior.

Sin decir más, la muchacha abandonó la sala, dejando a los antiguos jugadores libres de elegir sus asientos, los cuales no tardaron mucho ya que decidieron acomodarse igual que hace unos minutos.

No pasó mucho cuando una puerta opuesta a la que habían entrado se abrió dejando ver a un hombre no más de 40 años. Todos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia en respeto.

—Señores, sean bienvenidos a la Compañía donde Yggdrasil fue creado. Por favor, tomen asiento.

Nuevamente hicieron una reverencia solo que más corta y se sentaron dispuestos a escuchar lo que aquel hombre diría.

—Primero que todo, me presento, mi nombre es Maruyama Kugane, soy el director y el creador de Yggdrasil. Les agradezco a todos los presentes por haber aceptado en apoyar la prueba de la secuela de nuestro juego.

Muchos mostraron expresiones sorprendidas ante tal declaración, casi ninguno esperó que el mismo creador de Yggdrasil fuera ese superior que les iba a dar una charla. Sus mentes apenas habían pensado en un subordinado de gran posición en la Compañía.

Tras eso hubo un silencio para nada incómodo, era todo lo contrario ya que sonrisas comenzaron a asomarse en todos los presentes. Esta vez fue Ulbert quién habló por sus compañeros.

—Maruyama-dono, puedo decir que es una gran sorpresa y alegría lo que mis amigos y yo sentimos al conocerlo finalmente en persona. No pensábamos que llegaríamos siquiera a verlo.

—Oh, me satisface escuchar eso, Hiroyuki-san, del avatar Ulbert Alain Odle.

— ... Me honra saber que usted conoce mi nombre y más aún el de mi avatar.

—Bueno, siendo uno de los gremios más poderosos, además de ser toda una celebridad por la gran defensa que presentaron cuando mil quinientos personajes atacaron su gremio, era obvio que se volverían un punto de atracción incluso para la compañía. Es por eso que antes de invitarlos, hemos investigado sus antiguos perfiles de avatares para evitar inconvenientes en las presentaciones; en otras palabras, sé quienes son cada uno de ustedes. —Al finalizar mostró una sonrisa—.

Un sonido de sorpresa se escuchó por algunos, mientras que otros simplemente asintieron lentamente la cabeza, como niños pequeños comprendiendo algo complejo.

—Entonces, Maruyama-dono... podría preguntar ¿A qué se debe exactamente nuestras presencias en el apoyo a la secuela?

—Excelente pregunta, Ryoutarou-san. Lo principal en este apoyo será comprobar el desarrollo y las nuevas actualizaciones que se han implementado. En términos más simples, explorarán el juego de secuela.

—Ohh... entonces, Maruyama-dono, ¿nuestro propósito aquí es el de revisar su completo funcionamiento?

—Exacto. Cada uno de ustedes jugarán con sus respectivos avatares antiguos, después de todo, la Compañía se encargó de recrear sus personajes para este proyecto, aunque, en algunos casos, como el de usted, Ryoutarou-san, su avatar: Touch-me, no tendrá su titulo de 'Campeón del Mundo', esto es para que todos empiecen con las mismas ventajas... Espero que nuestras acciones sobre elegir nuevamente sus avatares no hayan causado algo de mal gusto; si lo desean, podrían cambiarse a un nuevo avatar, no ha habido cambio en las razas, ni aumentos ni disminuciones.

—¡Para nada! Todo lo contrario Maruyama-dono, les agradecemos por tomarse su valioso tiempo en pensar sobre nuestros antiguos avatares.

—Ya veo. Entonces, volvamos al tema. Comenzaré explicando cómo será las evaluaciones que llevarán a cabo...

En el transcurso de la charla, Maruyama Kugane había hecho una breve descripción sobre las actualizaciones del nuevo YGGDRASIL. Las que más habían destacado era las expresiones que podrían hacer los seres heteromorfos, claro, sólo sería lo básico ya que eran demasiadas razas como para detallar una a una.

Lo siguiente que les sorprendió, fue escuchar que el mismo Maruyama había hecho cambios e incluso despedido a varios de los desarrolladores, ya que no habían hecho su debido trabajo en el primer DMMO-RPG, el cual fue no discriminar y dejar en desventaja a muchos jugadores heteromorfos.

Los nuevos se habían encargado de reducir algunas de las penalizaciones y daños recibidos por ataques que no eran su debilidad. Además, de crear una apariencia humana que podría ser usada por toda clase de heteromorfos sólo si cumplían ciertos requisitos, niveles y materiales.

Prácticamente era como tener 2 avatares en uno. Gran ventaja si querían engañar, escapar o extraer información a otros jugadores. Era también una espada de 2 filos.

Pero, esa fue sin duda alguna, la mejor noticia.

Las otras, se basaron normalmente en los cambios que habían hecho sobre las ubicaciones de las ciudad principales y los nuevos enemigos creados. Todo lo demás (Mundo, Mitología, Ítem' s, Equipos, Pergaminos, Habilidades, Razas, Debuff y Buff, incluso el ganar experiencia y subir de Niveles) fueron lo mismo.

*

A pesar de la extendida charla que tuvieron, sus ánimos aún seguían intactos como desde cuando les llegaron aquellas invitaciones.

Después de despedirse, los 24 invitados fueron conducidos por la recepcionista a una nueva ala del lugar.

En dicha ala estarían sus dormitorios, una cocina, un comedor, una lavandería y una sala de recreación, en las cuales iban a residir unas 3 semanas.

Cuando llegaron, las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar. Habían entrado a la sala de estar que todos compartirían a partir de entonces hasta que terminaran de apoyar en el proyecto.

—¡Este lugar es enorme! —Gritó Yamaiko—.

—... Me recuerda a la oficina de mi jefe. —Fue Nuubo quien habló en un susurro esta vez—.

—Sólo he visto algo parecido a esto en las mansiones que se muestran en la televisión...

—Es como dices, Genjiro-san. Ahora estamos como en una mansión. —Le respondió la última de las 3 mujeres en el gremio, Ankoro Mochi Mochi—.

Al adentrarse y explorar todo por sus cuentas, ya cada uno estaba listo para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios. Fueron a la entrada del pasillo que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, dándose cuenta de que, a ambos lados de la misma entrada había más pasillos, decidieron caminar a través del de lado derecho en un solo grupo.

Habían 5 puertas a un lado y 10 al otro, y en el otro pasillo habían los mismos dormitorios en cada lado, como si estuviera construido para albergar a un poco más de los presentes.

Al acercarse a uno de los primeros, vieron un pequeño cartel que colgaba en la manija de la puerta. En el estaba el nombre: 'Ryoutarou'. Y abajo estaba un seudónimo: 'Touch-me'.

—Parece que nuestras habitaciones ya han sido elegidas...

El ahora residente abrió la puerta y se adentró con el resto de sus amigos para que pudieran observar el interior. Dentro se encontraba su equipaje acomodado al costado de la cama.

—Oh... es un cuarto simple y moderno, de buen estilo.

—Tienes razón Tabula-san, quizás sólo la sala es grande para que todos podamos relajarnos sin sentirnos en un espacio reducido. —Le respondió Blue Planet—.

—Bueno, ya que hemos visto el dormitorio de Touch-san será mejor que cada uno de nosotros vaya a la suya propia y empiece a acomodar sus pertenencias.

—Ahh... suena aburrido y agotador... hermana mayor, ¿podrías ayudarme? Por favor~ —Suplicó Peroroncino—.

Antes de que su hermana, Bukubukuchagama, le respondiera con un sermón, uno de los miembros se rió para llamar la atención.

—¡Eres tan flojo como siempre, no has cambiado en nada estos años! —Sin dejar de reírse se burló Luci*fer—.

—... Lo dice el que causó varios problemas al gremio, en especial a Momonga-san, e inclusive a las estrategias de ataque. —Se defendió el del avatar de ave—.

—Pero aporté varios golems, no un solo NPC, el cual de paso tiene fetiches raros al igual que su creador. —A pesar de la subida de tono, no dejaba de sonreír. Los demás solo miraban en silencio—.

—Para tu información, ella era la primera línea de defensa, un NPC fuerte que pudo repeler a cientos de jugadores, en cambio los tuyos solo se quedaron en el noveno y décimo nivel protegiendo las bañeras y el gran pasillo.

Por unos momentos el pasillo parecía estar vacío gracias al silencio incómodo y pesado que se formó. No fue hasta que el mayor de todos, Shijuuten Suzaku, tosió para quitar la tensión.

—Señores, pronto será hora del almuerzo. Será mejor acomodarnos en nuestros dormitorios ya que luego tendremos que organizar el horario de todos sobre la limpieza y la preparación de la comida, ¿entendido?

Todos aceptaron sin objeción. Luci*fer dio un bufido de mala gana pero también asintió con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Entonces, chicos, creo que tendremos que reunirnos en una hora. Hay tiempo suficiente para que se acomoden, los estaré esperando en la sala. —Touch-me habló y nuevamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Como antiguo líder de los Nueve primeros, aún tenía el apoyo completo de sus compañeros y eso lo alegró internamente—.

Cada uno se retiró y comenzó su caminata, tardaron un poco en encontrar sus dormitorios pero al final ya se encontraban acomodando sus pertenencias y prendas de vestir en sus armarios.

Algunos habían terminado antes, así que salieron a dar una vuelta por su residencia o visitar a un compañero, como es el caso de Flatfoot, quien visitó a su amigo más cercano, Peroroncino.

Cuando la hora terminó, todos sin falta fueron reuniéndose en el comedor para debatir lo próximo. El lugar contaba con una larga mesa rectangular y unas treinta sillas disponibles. Era perfecto para la reunión.

—El horario se basará por orden alfabético, los primeros cuatro se encargarán de la comida, y los últimos tres de la limpieza, ¿están de acuerdo?

Todos afirmaron con un gesto de cabeza.

—Bien. Entonces, en esta hoja todos escribirán sus nombres de avatares ya que de ahí se decidirán los deberes. Y lo digo para que sea más fácil para todos nosotros, porque la mayoría aún no reconoce a cada uno exceptuando por la voz, ¿me equivoco?

Esta vez hubo una negación silenciosa. Seguidamente Touch-me entregó la dichosa hoja, en la cuál ya se encontraba su 'nombre' y el de Ulbert. Cada uno de los miembros esperó paciente su turno para implantar con su puño y letra el nombre de su avatar. Al finalizar, se le fue devuelto al antiguo líder de los nueve.

—Con esto, muchachos, empezaré a ordenar alfabéticamente a todos. Por ahora, tómense un breve descanso, los llamaré en seguida.

Ninguno perdió tiempo después de eso. Un grupo se sentó en el inmenso sillón para ver un programa o serie en la gran televisión de último modelo; otros fueron a la cocina, en donde revisaron los suministros que tenía; los pocos restantes volvieron a sus dormitorios para hacer cualquier cosa.

El único que se quedó con Touch-me fue Ulbert, quien decidió darle una mano para terminar más rápido, cosa que el contrario agradeció de inmediato.

Al ser 24 miembros, el tiempo empleado no fue ni mucho ni poco, un aproximado de 10 minutos ya que tuvieron distracciones hablando entre si.

De nueva cuenta todos estaban reunidos y esperaban paciente sus deberes los que ya sabían que posiblemente iban a salir primeros o últimos.

—La lista está hecha y es la siguiente:

• Amanomahitotsu

• Ankoro Mochi Mochi

• Beast King Mekongawa

• Blue Planet

• Bukubukuchagama

• Coup De Corâce

• Flatfoot

• Genjiro

• HeroHero

• Luci*fer

• Nearata

• Nishiki Enray

• Nuuboo

• Peroroncino

• Punitto Moe

• Shijuuten Suzaku

• Tabula Smaragdina

• Temperance

• Touch-me

• Ulbert Alain Odle

• Variable Talisman

• Warrior Takemikazuchi

• Whitebrim

• Yamaiko

—Como ya lo habíamos hablado, los primero cuatro se encargarán de la preparación de alimentos; mientras que los tres últimos, de la limpieza. Al día de mañana, serán los que siguen en la lista, y repetiremos ésta secuencia hasta que nuestra estancia haya terminado. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo? —Preguntó Ulbert—.

Todos asintieron.

—Entonces, los primero cuatro empezarán con la preparación de la comida, ya es tarde y debo suponer que casi todos no han comido, ¿correcto?. —Agarró la hoja y nombró a los primeros— Amanomahitotsu-san, Ankoro-san, Mekongawa-san y Blue Planet-san, esperamos ansiosos los platillos que prepararán.

—Será todo un manjar, esperen y verán. —Dijo la única mujer del cuarteto feliz—.

—Contamos con ello. Los siguientes: Takemikazuchi-san, Whitebrim-san y Yamaiko-san, están a cargo de la limpieza pero, como acabamos de llegar y todo está limpio, su tarea se desplazará para la noche.

—Entendido. —Comentaron los tres a la vez-.

—Bien. Si alguien tiene alguna duda, por favor dilo.

—Yo.

—¿Qué es, Coup-san?

—Según tengo entendido, todos probaremos la secuela mañana, ¿no? Entonces, ¿cómo jugaremos? ¿Cada uno en solitario, en clan o clanes, gremio o gremios? Es nuestra elección pero creo que deberíamos elegir ahora.

Un largo sonido unísono de 'Ohhh...' se escuchó, lo cual causó gracia a algunos.

—Es una buena sugerencia... hagamos un voto mayoritario, como en el pasado, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo?... bien, entonces, escuchemos las opiniones de cada uno de nosotros.

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos discutiendo sobre el asunto, al final llegaron a una conclusión en la que todos estaban satisfechos: Cada uno jugaría en solitario hasta llegar al nivel 50, luego se unirían para formar primero dos clanes, cada uno de 12 integrantes. Luego, cuando alcancen individualmente el nivel 80, todos se unirían para formar un solo gremio y terminar con nivel 100. Estaba permitido el PvP, todo sea para aumentar más rápido los niveles.

Con eso finalizaron la reunión y cada uno fue a hacer lo que quisiera, excepto los encargado de la comida, quienes rápidamente fueron a preparar pues la hora ya casi marcaba las 15 de la tarde.

.

.

.

—¡Eso estuvo muy delicioso, chicos! ¿Cómo lo hicieron? No recuerdo haber comido algo similar en años.

—Bueno, la mayoría del crédito es para Ankoro-san, ella nos instruyó en la preparación de casi todos los platillos. —Comentó Mekongawa con una sonrisa—.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Genjiro—.

—Bueno... —Comenzó la mencionada— Hace tiempo trabajé en algunos restaurantes, aprendí a preparar diferentes platillos y eso... Pero Mekongawa-san y Amanomahitotsu-San también ayudaron, son muy buenos cocinando, yo no conocia algunos de los platillos que ellos prepararon.

Hubo una risa en general, algunos más fuertes que otros lo que provocó diversas carcajadas. Ya cuando se calmaron lo suficiente, Amanomahitotsu habló.

—Solo esperamos que les haya gustado, después de todo, sería nuestra primera comida juntos.

Cómo respuesta obtuvo varias felicitaciones y agradecimientos, todos alegando que era la mejor comida del mundo.

Ya después de dejar los platos ya limpios en sus respectivos lugares, cada uno decidió hacer cualquier cosa pues mañana empezarían a probar el juego y hoy tenían que aprovechar su descanso al máximo.


	3. Cap 3

El sonido de una madera siendo tocada suave y rítmicamente llamó la atención de todos los presentes en la sala y cerca de la cocina. La mayoría se vieron entre ellos para luego depositar sus vistas en un miembro joven.

—¿Qué?... ¿Es enserio?, está bien.

El joven se acercó sin hacer esperar al que llamaba y abrió la puerta revelando a una mujer de edad casi adulta vestida formalmente.

—Buenos días señores. Vengo aquí para informarles que el proyecto comenzará después del almuerzo, a eso de las tres y media de la tarde. Un compañero personal es el encargado de llevarlos, si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en decirla.

Hubo silencio por parte de los presentes. Incluido Peroroncino, quien era el que había abierto la puerta. La mujer esperó paciente una respuesta, la cual fue respondida después por Blue Planet, quien decidió no hacerla esperar más de lo debido.

—Por el momento no, señorita. En nombre de mis compañeros y el mío, le agradecemos que nos haya avisado a tiempo.

—Sólo hago mi trabajo. Si es así, me retiro. Tengan una buena mañana.

Y sin decir más, hizo un pequeña reverencia y se retiró. Peroroncino cerró en silencio la puerta. Cuando volteó, tenía las miradas de todos sobre él, lo cual le asustó y puso nervioso.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Pasa algo?

—Es extraño... no te has lanzado sobre ella o siquiera hablado. —contestó Punitto Moe.

—Oh, eso... No lo iba a hacer, ella tenía un anillo de compromiso, ¿no lo vieron?... Ah~, pobre de mi~. Una chica tan bella y no poder conquistarla, ¡Qué tristeza~! —lo último lo dijo en un falso tono deprimido.

—Y ahí está el Peroroncino que conocemos. Hombre, nos habías asustado por tu actitud callada hace unos instantes —Burló Genjiro amistosamente.

—¡Hey! ¡Que me gusten los hermosos y exquisitos juegos H no significa que iré tras todas las chicas que se acerquen a hablarme!... Bueno, sólo las virtuales no se salvan~

—Si... Es nuestro pervertido de siempre...

Todos rieron ante las palabras de Ulbert, quien salía de la cocina con una fruta roja en su mano.

—También se siente extraño comer estos alimentos... son muy diferentes a las vitaminas y suplementos de pastillas. ¡Pero definitivamente son de lo mejor!

—¡Claro que lo son! ¿Quién diría que estos alimentos eran una comida de todos los días? ¡Si hubiera nacido antes, sería el hombre más felíz del planeta!

—Bueno, la mayoría de nuestra especie fue el principal causante de toda esta contaminación... *suspiro* desearía que todo el planeta estuviera en su mejor momento, sería una vista gloriosa, ¿no lo creen, chicos?

Varios asintieron ante las palabras de Mekongawa, quien estaba recostado de lado en un gran sillón.

—Cambiando de tema, necesitamos decirles a los otros sobre el horario de juego. ¿Alguien irá? Ando ocupado aquí. —señaló su laptop llena de letras y números.

—¡Oh, iré yo, Touch-san! ¡Iré con Ulbert!

—¿Qué? Yo no dije nada, además de que estoy comiendo.

—Nop, nada de negarte. Me lo debes queso de cabra.

—Yo no te he insultado, cerebro de pollo.

—Tranquilos, iré también con ustedes —intervino Tabula Smaragdina acercándose a ambos.

—Pero yo n-

—¡Bien! —interrumpió Peroroncino— Nos separamos para llamarlos más rápido, cada uno irá por... —contó a los presentes— uh, es impar... bueno, ustedes por cuatro y yo por cinco, ¿les parece?

—No hay problema.

—... Está bien.

—¡Genial! ¡Andando!

Cuando los tres encargado fueron a por el resto, los demás solo se soltaron a reír por la escena que realizó el miembro más gracioso y sinvergüenza del gremio.

—Entonces, es este el piso en el cual estarán probando la secuela —Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejaron ver varias habitaciones con paredes de cristal, donde dentro de ellas estaban unas especies de camillas conectadas con muchos cables perfectamente ordenados.

—Vaya, el espacio es enorme... —habló Lucifer sin dejar de mirar hasta los extremos de piso en el que estaban.

—Lo es. Está específicamente diseñado para que algunos jugadores experimentados entren y prueben los prototipos antes de que salga al mercado.

—Nos alaga.

—Sólo digo la verdad, señores. Entonces, como iba diciendo, en este piso se encargarán de probar esta secuela. Como pueden ver en cada separación de cristales hay dos asientos, esto sirve para un mejor monitoreo y seguimiento de sus actividades dentro del juego.

El hombre de traje quien los había conducido en todo el camino comenzó a moverse y el resto lo siguió. Con sus brazos señalaba los aparatos y las separaciones. De vez en cuando respondía las preguntas que algunos de los miembros tenían.

—Aquí... —señaló— en esta primera separación, podemos ver que encima de las dos camillas se encuentran el par de nombres de los primeros jugadores. Todo está en orden alfabético según sus nombres de personaje. Se espera que no sea un problema a la hora de acomodarse en sus respectivas separaciones con sus compañeros. Si es así, no dude en llamarme, con gusto los guiaré. Ya pueden ir a buscar sus lugares.

Como el día de ayer habían hecho una lista con el nombre de todos, no fue un problema juntarse con su par. En poco tiempo ya todos estaban recostados en sus camillas y los encargados de manipular y verificar el progreso del juego ya se encontraban listos para empezar.

—Por favor colocarse el casco virtual correctamente y verificar que esté seguro y cómodo en sus cabezas; luego, conectarse el cable de las nanomaquinas para comenzar. Gracias.

La voz en alta potencia terminó tan pronto como empezó. Cada uno había hecho lo dicho y ya se encontraban listos.

Tras unos segundos de espera las visiones de todos los miembros se volvió oscura pero luego apareció el muy reconocido logo del juego con una nueva presentación y exclamando el número 'II' en grandes letras doradas al final de la palabra 'Yggdrasil'.

Cada uno vio el nombre, la raza, y la apariencia de sus antiguos personajes estando en el nivel 1, con sólo un pedazo de tela cubriendo los cuerpos en algunos que lo lo requerían. Verificaron que estuviera bien y aceptaron.

Aparecieron en el centro de Yggdrasil, en un lugar grande y brillante, con personas o criaturas caminando o vendiendo sus productos.

No falta decir que todos contuvieronsu felicidad de volver a estar dentro de su amado juego una vez más.

Habían pasado 2 de las 3 semanas de manera rápida y muy divertida. Todos ya estando entre los niveles 77, 78 y 79 en la mañana.

Ya en la noche fue cuando todos alcanzaron el nivel 80 con ayuda entre sí y de los supervisores. El día siguiente sería cuando crearían su nuevo gremio y probarían el tan ansiado cambio a humano; mientras, en el camino iban discutiendo sobre que mazmorra tomar como base de gremio y cómo decorarla.

Cuando ingresaron en su ala de residencia, todos estaban felices y con hambre. Tabula, Temperance, Touch-me y Ulbert fueron los encargados esta vez, que con ayuda de recetas lograron prepara platillos exquisitos.

Eran cerca de las 22 horas cuando terminaron de comer. Cada uno fue a su propio dormitorio con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

—¿Aún no irás a dormir, Touch-san?

Touch-me levantó la vista ante la pregunta y dedicó una ligera sonrisa a Ulbert por su preocupación.

—Eh, no... Estoy... esperando un mensaje de mi hijo, sobre cómo están las cosas en la casa y cómo le va en el estudio. —Levantó su celular unos segundo para mostrar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Oh, tú si que eres un buen padre. De seguro tu familia está orgullosa de ti, más aún tu hijo. ¿Te ha respondido o todavía? Ya es algo tarde.

—No, aún no. Y a pesar de que son las 22 horas, él aún debería estar despierto. Normalmente duerme una hora más tarde, ya sabes, por sus trabajos de estudio.

—Claro. Me había olvidado de aquello. Es lo malo de no tener hijos jajaja. Pero bueno, quizás en unos minutos te responda.

—Jaja... Eso espero, en realidad, estos últimos años han sido... distantes y fríos. Ya no hay esa calidez habitual en mi familia.

—¿Todo bien? Digo, si tú estás bien.

—Sí, por supuesto. Estoy bien. Sólo ando algo preocupado.

Tomando asiento a su costado, Ulbert tocó su hombro y dio una leve caricia para calmar la ansiedad de su amigo.

—Tranquilo Touch-san, puede que sea que esté demasiado ocupado en sus estudios. Pronto te volverá a hablar.

—¿Y mi esposa también?

—Ella... ¿no te habla?... disculpa por esta pregunta si es algo ofensiva pero, ¿no habrás hecho algo que la haya molestado?

—Por supuesto que no. Mi rutina de toda mi vida es la misma, incluso mi apoyo constante a mi hogar. Simplemente de un día a otro, ella me dejó de hablar y comenzó a salir más a menudo. Mi hijo se encierra en su habitación para hacer sus proyectos, eso lo puedo entender, pero de ella no.

—Creo entender lo que sucede aquí, mi querido amigo...

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué sucede entonces?

—Primero que todo, es sólo una suposición, puede que me estoy confundiendo y ella realmente no esté saliendo con otro hombre...

—¿... Qué? ¿Cómo que saliendo con otro hombre? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ulbert?

—Escucha, primero escucha, no te alteres. Mira, dices que tu esposa se ha comportado distante y fría contigo, además de que sale casi siempre y te evita, ¿o no es así?. ¿No habrás visto algo distinto en su vestir?

—... Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Hace unos días antes de llegar a este lugar, ella llegó un poco... extraña. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado y olía... olía a colonia de hombre... No puede ser...

Touch-me se derrumbó. Su mirada se apagó cuando se dio cuenta de la horrible verdad. Juntó sus manos y las apoyó contra su rostro para evitar que Ulbert viera aquellas lágrimas que estaban y luchaban por salir.

Ulbert se acercó más y comenzó a sobar la espalda de su amigo. Odiaba verlo así, de esta forma, tan triste y dolido.

—Lamento que te hayas enterado de esta forma, amigo. No era mi intención, lo sabes. Pero es la verdad, y prefiero que lo sepas a que sigas viviendo una farsa con tu esposa. En cuanto a tu hijo, está mal que no haya dado tiempo para ti, pero es comprensible que sea por los estudios ya que son muy exigentes hoy en día... Ya, está bien, puedes soltar todo. Los demás están durmiendo, nadie te verá...

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales se podía escuchar un leve sollozo y la fricción de una mano sobando una tela en todo momento. Cuando los sonidos cesaron, ambos ya se encontraban de pie y abrazados.

—Vamos a dormir, ¿si? Lo necesitas. Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer... ¡será un buen día! No pienses en esto, ¿ok? ¡Te voy a ayudar y acompañar toda la semana que queda!

Sin que el mayor se diera cuenta, Ulbert comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su amigo con el propósito de hacerlo dormir. No sabía cómo mejor la situación, lo mejor era dejarlo para mañana, cuando todos los demás hayan creado un ambiente relajante y agradable. Eso le ayudaría mucho a Touch-me.

—Está bien. Gracias, Ulbert. Me basta contigo y Peroroncino para tener un día de full risas.

—¡Así se habla!. Bien, ya te dejo, ya llegamos a tu habitación.

—De nuevo, gracias. Por ayudarme a ver la verdad y por estar a mi lado para apoyarme.

—No es nada mi amigo. Perdimos años de una buena amistad en una tonta discusión, no pienso perder más tiempo. Ahora, vamos, entra, ¡hay que dormir!

—Bien, bien. Te veo mañana Ulbert.

—¡Igualmente Touch-san! Trata de dormir sin pensar en eso, ignóralo de tu mente. No vale la pena.

—Tienes razón... Mi ex esposa ya no será un asunto importante para mí.

El del personaje de la cabra se sorprendió ante la declaración. No pensó que se divorciaría tan pronto pero era comprensible después de lo que ella le hizo.

—... Tienes razón, sólo podemos estar en tu mente tu hijo y yo... Claro que también los demás jaja. Paro más nosotros dos. Bueno, ahora sí hasta luego.

—Jajaja Hasta luego.

Después de despedirse, cerrar la puerta y acomodarse en su cómoda cama, Touch-me sacó su celular de su bolsillo, encontrando un mensaje en su pantalla de bloqueo. Era de su hijo.

"[Padre, disculpa la demora. Ando dando unos detalles a mi presentación de mañana.

Respondiendo a tus preguntas. Estoy bien, ya he comido y estoy a punto de ir a dormir... Madre aún no ha regresado, no entiendo el porqué, ya casi no duerme en la casa desde que saliste.

¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Tuvieron una discusión? Mañana me puedes responder.

Entiendo que tú también estás muy ocupado con este proyecto. ¡Me alegra que estés probando la secuela de tu juego favorito! Quizás yo también pueda comprar el juego y ambos jugar, sería muy divertido.

Bien, te dejo descansar. Ambos lo necesitamos porque es demasiado tarde.

Hablamos después, te quiero padre.]"

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, abrió la aplicación de mensajes y escribió una respuesta a su hijo.

"[Está bien hijo, tus estudios son primero. Tal vez después de que salga la secuela te acompañe para comprar el juego. Sí o sí tenemos que estar los 2 en ello. ¡Seremos los mejores! Y claro, conocerás los buenos y mejores amigos que tu padre conoció hace tantos años.

Descansa bien, conversamos mañana cuando estés libre. También te quiero hijo.]"

Dejó el celular encima de la almohada de al lado, quedando mirando el techo con las extremidades del cuerpo extendidos pareciendo una estrella.

En el techo había una ventana cerrada, en el cual podías ver un cielo estrellado falso, pero a fin de cuentas, era hermosa y relajante. Eso ayudó a su mente dolida.

Dio un profundo suspiro y decidió caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana sería un gran día como dijo Ulbert. Probarían una habilidad que jamás hubo en el juego, sería emocionante, muy emocionante. También estaba el tema del nuevo gremio, que en honor al antiguo, decidieron llamarlo de la misma manera.

Poco a poco su conciencia le fue dejando, abriendo paso a una tranquilidad que fue bien recibida. No pudo pensar más porque en unos instantes ya se había dormido.

La zona era un gran claro rodeado de árboles frescos y brillantes, además de una muralla de piedra negra alta. En el campamento donde todos se habían instalado esa misma mañana estaba compuesto con un total de 25 campañas, con la principal que es exclusivamente para reuniones en el medio.

Esta campaña de reuniones contaba con una mesa cuadra y sus 6 asientos a cada lado, todos hechos de madera simple, es decir, no eran Ítems o estaban siquiera reforzadas con cristales de datos. Al fin y al cabo, pronto conquistarían una mazmorra para volverla su base de gremio, con Touch-me como el líder (por voto mayoritario).

Volviendo al tema, dichos asientos ya se encontraban ocupados por todos los miembtos, los cuales estaban sumidos en escuchar el final del reporte que su líder mostró.

— ...- Y eso es todo. ¿Alguno quiere hablar o informar de algo importante?

Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio antes de Nuuboo contestara animado.

—Si me permiten. Gracias a la última expedición que hicimos como clan al mando de HeroHero, conseguimos ciertos materiales más que suficientes para todos. Ahora, con esta primera cazería a los Demonios Bizarros de las Profundidades que acabamos de realizar como gremio, hemos obtenido los cristales de datos necesarios para probar la nueva habilidad de cambio de raza a humano. Creo que ahora sería una buena oportunidad probarlo.

—Por supuesto, la idea suena agradable. ¿Todos estamos a favor o alguien tiene una idea diferente? —Preguntó Punitto Moe con gran entusiasmo, contagiando a los demás miembros el aceptar— ¡Genial! Entonces, ¿podemos empezar ahora, Líder de Gremio?

Touch-me aún sintiéndose incómodo con el título que pensaba no le pertenecía, tardó en responder pero al final dijo:

—Claro, porqué no.

La mayoría soltó un grito de júbilo, mientras que otros sonreían con sus distintas bocas o mostraban su alegría con sus ojos pues había quienes traían cascos, máscaras, cubre-bocas o eran simplemente slime por completo (Bukubukuchagama, pues HeroHero tenia dos agujeros para los ojos).

—¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Quiero probar esta genial habilidad lo más pronto posible! —gritó emocionado Peroroncino mientras salía de la campaña seguido de los demás.

—Cálmate un poco. Pareces un niño pequeño.

—Pero, ¡hermana! ¿No estás emocionada? ¡Sé que lo estás, no lo ocultes!

—Silencio. Claro que estoy emocionada, no lo niego, pero no por eso me comporto con un niño.

—¿Por qué eres tan aburrida? ¡Ríe un poco!

Todos rieron ante las payasadas y esfuerzos de Peroroncino por hacer que Chagama sonría a la fuerza.

Al llegar a un área alejada de la base provisional, cada uno sacó sus propios materiales, cristales de datos e Ítems necesario para activar la habilidad tan esperada por los heteromorfos.

—¿Todos listos o alguien tiene miedo? —preguntó juguetón Ulbert mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica que solo él sabía hacer.

—¿Tan animado Ulbert? Jajaja. Bien, ¿qué tal si todos lo hacemos a la vez?

—¡Si! —fue una respuesta inmediata.

Cada uno abrió su panel de estado en busca de la habilidad, encontrándolo en su bandeja de notificaciones que les había llegado apenas fueron Nivel 80. Nadie lo había abierto, por supuesto.

Ahora, con un nuevo panel abierto que mostraba lo que necesitaban (lo cuales ya tenían), algunas reglas, normas, límites que tenía aquel cuerpo y por supuesto, el aceptar para el cambio.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Nishikienray.

—¡Ya! —mencionó con fuerza Ulbert.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió de un color blanco mientras sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar y cambiar conforme los segundos pasaban.

El momento era tan maravilloso que jamás imaginaron que en su mundo hubo un apagón a gran escala y que sus cuerpos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastros, dejando a los supervisores y técnicos en total confusión y pánico cuando regresó la luz.


	4. Cap 4

Cuando el cambio terminó, se dieron cuenta de que si forma humana se trataba de como eran en la vida real. Algunos pensaron que quizás hubiera una configuración de personaje pero no fue así como sucedió. (En realidad si había pero como fueron transportados, la opción se volvió... desechable, por así decirlo)

—Bueno... No me puedo quejar, nos vemos muy reales... —Ulbert habló primero al no escuchar a sus compañeros.

—Demasiado, diría yo... —Fue Touch-me quien apoyó la idea luego de tocarse el rostro y poder sentir claramente sus facciones cuando en el juego eso era imposible.

—¿Oh? ¿Tanto así?

—Si... incluso puedo sentir... y ¿respirar?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Eso es imp-... ¿Q-qué?

—¡Alto! No entres en pánico, ¿quizás es un parche que acaban de agregar?

—No creo que puedan... Espera... ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Dónde estamos? Este no es definitivamente la zona fuera del campamento... ¿Y los demás? —Ulbert se dio cuenta al final que solo ellos estaban pero se calló cuando alguien comenzó a materializarse de la nada cerca de él. Era Nishikienray.

—Oh, vaya, soy yo... Esto es muy realista... Oh, chicos, ¿qué-...? ¿Y los demás?

—Acabamos de aparecer en este lugar.

—Esto jamás lo había visto antes en todos los mundos...

Pronto se unieron 3 miembros más y luego de unos segundos, 2. Se repitieron las palabras y las dudas. Nadie tenía una respuesta. Muchos entraron en pánico al no ver su habitual panel de estado ni sus estadísticas en pantallas, pero se calmaron luego de unas cuantas palabras de Shijuuten Suzaku y Tabula Smaragdina.

Había pasado cerca de una hora cuando ya todos estaban presentes otra vez. Como al principio hubo pánico pero en menor escala. Ahora era tiempo de actuar con seriedad y calma. Necesitaban descubrir dónde estaban.

Era obvio que ya no estaban en el juego, no había consola, habían intentado comunicarse con el GM o usar el chat pero no hubo respuesta. Era igual con los otros, podían sentir y respirar con normalidad.

Ellos habían sido transportados a otro mundo y el primero que lo dijo fue Whitebrim, el mangaka del gremio; luego fue Peroroncino, el segundo más fanático de los animes y mangas. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo pues, era demasiado real como para que la vista panorámica y sus cuerpos fueran hechos a través de dígitos y códigos.

—Necesitamos buscar o hacer un refugio, no sabemos dónde estamos ni tampoco sabemos si aún podemos usar magia o habilidades en este cuerpo...

—Creo que deberíamos probar con algunos hechizos simples... ¿Qué tal **[Mensaje]**? Eso se aplica a todos. Ya después-

—_Confirmado._

_—¿Q-qué? ¿Quién...?_

—Podemos usar hechizos, acabo de enviarte un **[Mensaje]**, no me preguntes cómo, ni yo lo sé, fue algo... natural. —Respondió Yamaiko a Nuuboo, quien dio la sugerencia del **[Mensaje]**.

—¿Eso significa que podemos usar magia? ¿Y qué hay de las habilidades? —Preguntó Warrior Takemikazuchi mientras sacaba una espada del aire.

—¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! —Gritó Beast King Mekongawa asombrado.

—¡No lo sé! —Dijo en defensa algo nervioso.

—Al parecer tenemos nuestro inventario... aunque de una manera extraña —Comentó en un susurro Punitto Moe mientras sacaba una poción roja de salud de su espacio de bolsillo.

—Bien, bien. Descubrimos que la magia existe, al igual que nuestro inventario. Al menos nos podemos proteger ahora si aparece un enemigo.

—Sólo se ha probado el **[Mensaje]**, aún no sabemos si podemos lanzar nuestros hechizos hasta el nivel 10 —Dijo Ulbert mientras flexionaba su mano con garras de cuchilla. —Es lo mismo con las habilidades de un guerrero o samurai... ¿Nadie quiere intentarlo?

Takemikazuchi, quien tenía su katana ya lista en mano, se colocó en una pose especial dando la espalda a sus compañeros y apuntó a un árbol algo solitario.

—¡**[Filo de Navaja]**!

El árbol en cuestión no puso ninguna resistencia y terminó siendo cortado en diagonal, por la velocidad del impacto tardó unos segundos en caer partido.

—Asombroso, Ken-ya. —Elogió su amigo Nishiki.

—Ah, no es nada. —Respondió algo avergonzado.

—Los detalles de la cortada y caída del árbol son muy diferentes al juego, esto sólo confirma nuestras sospechas de que fuimos transportados...

—Oigan... si me acuerdo bien, el tiempo límite de espera para volver a ser heteromorfos era de veinte minutos... ¿Creen que podamos ser nuestros verdaderos personajes de nuevo?

—Yo digo que sí, debemos de intentarlo cuando el tiempo se termine, mientras que alguien ponga una alarma... Por ahora, ¿Qué debemos hacer exactamente? ¿Buscar algún pueblo o ciudad para pedir información o crear una fortaleza y seguir realizando experimentos? —Preguntó Ankoro Mochi Mochi luego de que Temperance y Lucifer terminaran de hablar respectivamente.

—Creo que debemos hacerlo por voto mayoritario.

Tras las palabras de Touch-me, todos comenzaron con la votación, quedando en empate. Y para resolver el problema, Flatfoot sugirió que se formaran dos equipos con sus ideales para realizar sus actividades por separado, y el que se vuelva más beneficioso, quedará hasta el final.

Todos aceptaron la propuesta.

Bukubukuchagama siendo del equipo 'Fortaleza', utilizó el artículo **[Casa secreta verde]** para crear una pequeña casa de campo como refugio temporal; además, a pesar de su externa apariencia, en el interior hay varias habitaciones que puede albergar a todos los miembros.

Peroroncino y Nishikienray, como parte del otro equipo 'Búsqueda', utilizaron sus habilidades de pícaro y ninja, en ese orden, para buscar algo de vida inteligente o un pueblo a su alrededor mientras los otros 10 los seguían casi de cerca por si había un ataque desconocido.

Pronto, dos equipos de doce miembros cada uno, se dividió para seguir su objetivo.

—Oye Nishi... ves eso también, ¿no es así?

—Si lo que ves es una gran fortaleza de madera, entonces si... Voy a avisar a los otros, busca una entrada por mientras.

—¡Entendido! Iré por la izquierda.

Sin perder tiempo Peroroncino comenzó a rodear la gran fortaleza siempre escondido entre las sombras lo mejor que pudo, hasta que vio una torre de vigía y dentro había un par de figuras en armadura plateada armadas con lanzas y arcos.

_"¿Goblins? ¿Será acaso un pueblo goblin?... ¿Me entenderán si les hablo?"_ Se preguntó en su mente antes de dar un suspiro casi inaudible. _"Si son goblins sin inteligencia tendré que atacar lo más rápido que pueda... pero si son sociables, tendré que decir eso... Aaaah, estoy nervioso..."_

—¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¡Aquí abajo! —Los llamó cuando verificó que no había nadie cerca para una emboscada a su persona, pues aunque podía utilizar su inventario, arcos y hechizos, aún no estaba seguro de cuanto sería el nivel de los habitantes del nuevo mundo. Ni mucho menos si podía hablar el mismo idioma.

—¿Quién eres y qué deseas de este pueblo que pertenece a nuestra general Enri?

Ahora que había sido respondido, no tuvo más opción que mostrar una actitud poco usual en él con los desconocidos... si es que así se le podía decir a un goblin, que hace unos minutos sólo pensaba en ellos como monstruos de un buen juego.

... Ya que estaban a una buena distancia de la torre, tuvo que levantar la cabeza en toda la conversación, ni que hablar sobre alzar la voz casi gritando para responder.

—¡Soy un viajero y a la vez un mensajero! ¡Hemos estado buscando por mucho tiempo un lugar donde poder refugiarnos; venimos desde muy lejos, ahora nos encontramos con pocos recursos y con casi nada de dinero! ¡Por favor, permítanos alojarnos en su aldea algún tiempo, podemos ser de ayuda como pago por su amable hospitalidad!

Peroroncino había contestado con las mismas palabras que le dijeron en caso de encontrarse con alguien, era igual para Nishikienray.

—¿Hemos?... ¿Dónde están tus compañeros entonces? —Preguntó el otro Goblin que había estado callado.

—¡Están cerca! ¡Me mandaron a preguntar antes de que se presenten pues somos un grupo de doce y no queríamos causar una mala impresión!

—... ¡Espere un momento! ¡Pronto abriremos las puertas!

—¡Mis amigos y yo agradecemos su amabilidad, buen señor goblin!

Una vez que un guardia desapareció de su vista, movió su mano distraidamente a su cabello para activar el hechizo **[Mensaje]** y mandar el reporte en un susurro antes de que llegaran sus compañeros del equipo.

Fue justo a tiempo pues cuando abrieron las grandes puertas el equipo de 12 miembros ya estaba reunido. Y que por seguridad, habían cambiado su conjunto de ropa de clase lejendaria a una clase reliquia con apariencia más simple y menos llamativa. Antes Peroroncino y Nishikienray, como los exploradores, ya habían tomado este cambio, por lo cual no lo necesitaban.

—Sean bienvenidos, viajeros. Lamento la demora, tuve que enviar un reporte a nuestra general antes de dejarlos entrar.

—No se preocupe, les estamos muy agradecidos por alojarnos. Por favor, le pido que hable con mi líder, él podría explicar mejor que yo nuestras condiciones.

Esa fue la señal para que Touch-me hiciera su aparición.

—Buen día Goblin-dono, mi nombre es Toume, un placer conocerlo.

—¿'Taumi'-dono? Es un gusto también. Por favor, este les pide que me sigan dentro, no podemos mantener la puerta abierta por mucho tiempo.

—Es Toume en realidad, y por supuesto. Todos, entremos.

Antes de ingresar o siquiera moverse, el goblin blindado se inclinó en muestra de una disculpa.

—Disculpe mi pronunciación, Toume-dono, su nombre no es muy común por aquí.

—No, está bien. No se preocupe por algo tan trivial Goblin-dono.

—Gracias. Por favor, si todos son tan amables de seguirme...

Cuando entraron a la aldea, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver no solo Goblins, sino también Hombres Lagartos, Humanos y Enanos.

—Disculpe Goblin-dono, tengo unas preguntas...

—Sé lo que quiere preguntar, Toume-dono, todos los visitantes lo hacen. Primero que todo, este lugar se llama Pueblo Carne, que está a cargo de nuestra general Enri, una humana. No solo vivimos goblins, sino también todas las especies que ves y unas cuantas que sólo salen de noche. Vivimos en plena paz y armonía bajo el mando del rey hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, quien tomó estas tierras hace ya dos años.

—D-Disculpe, podría... ¿podría repetirnos el nombre del Rey?

—Ainz Ooal Gown-sama... ¿Han escuchado de él?

Todo el grupo se quedó en silencio y con una evidente sorpresa en sus rostros. Felizmente, Nishikienray que logró controlarse más rápido que los demás, contestó.

—Sí, hemos escuchado su nombre... desde donde venimos es considerado como una leyenda, un recuerdo del pasado.

—Oh, ya veo.

Nadie hizo más preguntas al respecto y siguieron al Goblin quien caminaba mirando hacia el frente como todo caballero a cargo de un emisario extranjero.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a una casa en particular, la cual pertenecía a la general Enri. Era humilde, como cualquier otra casa de campesinos. Eso le dio una buena opinión sobre ella.

El Goblin tocó la puerta y casi al instante se abrió y mostró a una joven de cabello dorado con ropa humilde.

—General Enri, estos señores son los visitantes extranjeros que les mandé a informar.

—Es un gusto conocerlos, señores extranjeros-dono. Soy Enri Emmot, la encargada de dirigir el Pueblo Carne. Por favor, pasen y tomen asiento, quisiera hablar con ustedes acerca de quedarse en nuestro pueblo. Goblin-san, gracias por traerlos.

—Sólo cumplo con mi deber, Enri-sama. Entonces, me despido.

El mencionado se retiró sin decir más, dejando a los 11 chicos y una chica con Enri.

—Con su permiso. —Dijeron todos a la vez que ingresaban después de que Enri diera un espacio.

—Acompáñenme, señores. Si desean agua o alimento, pueden decírmelo, tengo entendido que ya no tienen muchos recursos. Y discúlpenme si no hay suficientes sillas para todos, normalmente no recibimos muchos visitantes a la vez.

—Oh, no se preocupe Enri-dono. Entendemos su situación.

—Gracias. Y, aunque sea un poco tarde, ¿podrían decirme vuestros nombres?

—Con mucho gusto, soy Toume. Y mis compañeros son: Ankoro, Mekon, Blunet, Coupde, Floot, Genji, Lufer, Near, Enray, Peron y Valisman. —comentó mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos.

Mucho antes de encontrar el pueblo pero aún estando en medio del bosque investigando, todos habían llegado a la conclusión de utilizar unas abreviaciones de sus nombres de jugador por seguridad.

Ya después de la presentación, se enfocaron en tratar con el tema de alojamiento. Hablaron por un poco más de media hora, hasta que al fin llegaron a la parte final.

—... -En este pueblo hay ciertas normas, las cuales son:

•Respetar a todos los ciudadanos sin importar su raza o apariencia.

•No pelear o atacar a menos que sea en defensa propia, o sino, el Caballero de la Muerte-dono de su majestad Ainz-sama, los podría atacar.

•El lema del pueblo es: "Ayudar a quien lo necesite es de sentido común" por eso, aceptamos a cualquier viajero, pero si ignoran las normas, tendrán que irse.

•Y por último, cualquier acto de robo, maltrato o abuso a un ciudadano, se le dará al causante un castigo dependiendo de sus fechorías y al final, la expulsión.

—Me parece justo... Enri-dono, tenga la certeza que ninguno de nosotros romperá sus normas. Esto lo prometemos.

Todos inclinaron la cabeza por breves instantes, dejando nerviosa a Enri por la acción.

—¿E-es así? ¡Muy bien! Entonces, Toume-dono y acompañantes, por favor síganme, les mostraré unas casas en las cuales podrán alojarse por el tiempo que necesiten. Además, si quieren ayudar, podrían apoyar a los Globins-san en la recolección de alimentos de carne o también, en la preparación de las comidas de lo cual estoy a cargo.

—Estaríamos encantados de ayudar. La mayoría tenemos algunas habilidades de guerreros o magia, y el resto sabe de comida.

Antes de dar esta información, habían estado viendo a los Goblins que pasaban por su costado hace unos minutos. Algunos traían puestos túnicas y llevaban bastones que traían magia en su interior, era de poco nivel, pero al fin y al cabo era magia. Gracias a esto, entendieron que en este Nuevo Mundo la magia era algo común.

—¡Oh! Si puedo saber, ¿alguien puede lanzar hechizos del Nivel 3? Sé que muy pocas personas logran llegar a eso pero, sería de gran ayuda en las cacerías.

—... Sí, por supuesto. Mi amigo aquí, Lufer, puede lanzar hechizos de ese nivel. Los demás son del Nivel 2, aunque se podría decir que pronto se volverán del calibre de Lufer-san.

—¡Eso es asombro! Sólo los genios pueden llegar a ese nivel de magia según mi esposo.

_"¿Esposo? ¿Qué no es una adolescente todavía?"_ Se preguntó Peroroncino sin dejar de mirarla tratando de buscar algún indicio de que estaba mintiendo o bromeando. Ese no fue el caso al final... Ya luego se concentró en los siguiente dicho, no podía permitirse fantasear en un momento como este.

—Aunque claro, los héroes de antaño podían usar el Nivel 6 si recuerdo bien... Pero, por supuesto, Seres Supremos como su majestad, Ainz-sama, pueden usar hechizos de mucho más nivel.

Esa información nueva causó intriga y ansiedad en los 12 presentes que se estaban escuchando. Ya era varias veces que escuchaban ese nombre, el nombre de su tan amado gremio, y el hecho de que sea un lanzador de magia sólo les causó más curiosidad sobre saber quién era aquel Rey.

—Mejor les enseño las casas, aún tengo trabajo que hacer y no puedo gastar mucho tiempo... El trabajo de líder es muy agotador jejeje.

—En ese caso, estamos en su cuidado. Trataremos de no ser tanta molestia para Enri-dono. Y gracias por recibirnos en su amable pueblo.

—No es nada, de verdad. Entonces, ¡vamos!

Las casas mostradas eran 3, en cada una de ellas se podían albergar 4 personas cómodamente en 2 habitaciones, las cuales tenían 2 camas separadas. Era una casa humilde, si, pero tenía un buen espacio para movilizarse sin estar chocando unos con otros. Para la mayoría, esto era incluso más de lo que tenían en el IRL, por tal motivo lo agradecieron en sus corazones.

Luego de la demostración de las habitaciones que había y de algunos artefactos que nunca en sus vidas habían utilizado y sólo fueron vistos en libros antiguos, Enri decidió dejarlos para que exploraran por su cuenta sus nuevas viviendas y el resto del pueblo, advirtiendo también sobre no alarmarse si se encontraban con esqueletos en las zonas de cultivo o el Caballero de la Muerte que rondaba en vigilancia.

Esperaron unos minutos en silencio, y luego para confirmar, Nishikienray utilizó sus habilidades de detección para saber si había un espía pero no fue así.

Por precaución lanzaron hechizos anti-detección y anti-espionaje para estar más seguros en su charla que estaba a punto de comenzar por parte de Touch-me...

—... Todos lo hemos escuchado. Hay un Rey lanzador de magia que se llama Ainz Ooal Gown y es un nigromante de alto nivel, quizás sepa el Nivel 10 en la magia...

—... ¿Crees que sea él? —Preguntó Ankoro en un susurro audible para todos.

—No estoy seguro... puede que si, puede que no.

—Necesitamos más información sobre este tipo... ¿Qué sucede si en verdad es él, si es Momonga-san? Después de todo, en el IRL fue marcado como desaparecido... —Dijo Blue Planet con aire de esperanza.

—No nos apresuremos y demos falsas esperanzas. —Respondió Lucifer, que aunque tenía los mismos pensamientos puso algo de realismo para mantener el orden y la mente calmada en todos.

—Entonces, podemos preguntar sobre este Rey a Enri, ella parece conocerlo personalmente, ¿No les parece? —Cuestionó esta vez Variable Talisman.

—Eso sería arriesgado y muy sospechoso.

—¿Y si le preguntamos sobre la capital?, como para conocer más el Reino. De seguro podemos encontrarlo allí si lo hacemos. —Mekongawa dio a conocer su idea pero nadie contestó por unos segundos tan largos que bien podrían haber sido casi horas para ellos.

—Puede ser pero... Dejemos esto de lado por unos momentos y centrémonos en lo siguiente: los Niveles de magia. Al parecer en este mundo lo máximo alcanzado es el Nivel 3 para los genios y el Nivel 6 para los Héroes del pasado. —Touch-me cambió de tema. Sentía que su cabeza dolía de tanto pesar y por intentar saber como conocer al tal Ainz sin levantar sospecha alguno sobre él y sus amigos... Además de sentir miedo, nervios, esperanza y ansiedad porque fuera cierto de que sea su amigo en realidad.

—¿Eso quiere decir que los que viven en este mundo son muy débiles? ¿Qué hay de los otros monstruos? ¿Existirán? Creo que si, hemos visto muchas razas al entrar a este pueblo, en ese caso, ¿Existirán los dragones, los Jefes de Mazmorra o los Entes Mundiales? —Afortunadamente, Coup De Corâce entendió la indirecta y decidió apoyarlo.

—Es muy probable que no, Coup-san. Si ella dijo que el máximo Nivel era de 6, eso no sería suficiente para derrotar a esos monstruos y este mundo estaría en plena destrucción.

—Umu. Tienes razón... Tenemos que avisar al otro equipo por si llegan a encontrarse con nuevos individuos. No tenemos que mostrar nuestro verdadero potencial hasta estar seguros.

—... Saldré a dar un paseo y algo reconocimiento por el Pueblo, no me siento nada bien en estos momentos. Discúlpenme.

Peroroncino salió sin hacer caso omiso a sus compañeros. Su cabeza le dolía y sentía que se iba desmayar de tanta información... realmente quería saber quién era Ainz, y esperaba que fuera Momonga, su Momo-chan, como de cariño le llamaba.

Caminó sin rumbo durante un largo rato con la mirada baja, hasta que se detuvo al ver varios cestos llenos de flores y una pequeña niña peliroja sentada.

—Hey... Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? ¿Dónde están tus padres? —Preguntó en un tono paternal para no asustarla.

—... Uh, Hola señor, mis padres no están, ellos... fallecieron, pero aún tengo a mi hermana mayor, ella cuida bien de mi y sabe que estoy aquí. Y sobre lo que hago... —Hubo un cambio en el tono de voz, ahora era más triste— Estoy rezando por Ainz-sama...

Peroroncino levantó la vista y allí fue cuando lo vió... Era un No-Muerto, un Overlord, que sostenía un artefacto parecido a un centro con grandes detalles de serpientes en la parte superior. Este ser poseía una túnica larga con capucha y de mangas muy sueltas; tenía grandes hombreras parecidos a huesos que adornaban su apariencia.

Su boca se abrió de sorpresa, su mirada se volvió incrédula y poco a poco sentía que su visión se desvanecía por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Su cuerpo se tensó en un instante pero luego sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sintió que pronto podría caerse como una marioneta cuyos hilos fueron cortados.

La pequeña se había volteado a ver la estatua de bronce antes de ver la reacción del joven, y con una voz cada vez más rota dijo lo siguiente:

—Y-yo sé que... sé que él n-no está muerto, y-yo lo sé... E-el señor A-Ainz-sama es muy, m-muy fuerte como para ser... s-ser asesi-nado.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de agua.

* * *

**Espero que todos hayan pasado una feliz navidad y, además, pasen un felíz año nuevo -w-. Les deseo lo mejor para el año que viene (lo cual ya falta muy poco :3)**

**3 N16R0MAN73 ;y**


	5. Cap 5

—¿... A-asesinado? —no pudo evitar que su voz temblara al escuchar la impactante noticia.

—S-si... —la pequeña se limpió su rostro lleno de lágrimas y fluidos nasales antes de contestar lo más seria que pudo, aunque fallo un par de veces en ello— Hace u-unos... Hace unos días llegó Lupus-onichan, una guardiana que Ainz-sama nos mando p-para protegernos, diciendo que él... que él había sido as-asesinado por los d-del Reino Santo. ¡É-él sólo fue a ayudarlos! ¡Estaban siendo atacados por un demonio!... ¿P-por qué la gente buena como A-Ainz-sama tienen que m-morir?

Y Nemu se derrumbó en un llanto algo silencioso para no llamar la atención de los ciudadanos. Peroroncino por su parte también estaba llorando pero en silencio, era Momonga, su amigo, y había sido asesino antes de siquiera poder volverlo a ver.

Con una mano abrazó por los hombros a Nemu para tranquilizarla, ella era una niña y no podía permitir que sufra aún cuando él sentía lo mismo o incluso peor en su corazón.

—... Él no está muerto, de seguro está bien, sólo que recuperándose... Él está bien, ya lo verás. —más que para Nemu, eran palabras para si mismo. No quería creer que estaba muerto.

Estuvieron largos minutos en silencio, contemplando la estatua de bronce frente a ellos. Finalmente, Nemu se levantó y limpiándose las lágrimas restantes se disculpó.

—Lo siento, señor... No era mi intención hacer perder su tiempo tratando de consolarme...

—Está bien... yo sólo paseaba.

—... ¿Eres del grupo nuevo que llegó hoy al pueblo? —Preguntó tímidamente para cambiar el tema sombrío.

—Sí, mis amigos y yo estaremos viviendo aquí por unos días o tal vez semanas, aún no lo sabemos con certeza.

—Ya veo... disculpe, tengo que irme, mi hermana pronto me llamará pero no quiero hacerla esperar.

—Seguro, no hay problema. Cuídate pequeña y no pienses más en eso.

—Gracias señor.

Nemu se fue y Peroroncino se acercó un poco más a la estatua para hablarle en un susurro, como si de un secreto se tratase.

—Sé que no estás muerto... Espéranos, Momo-chan, iremos por ti... Espérame, que una vez te encuentre, nunca volveré a irme de tu lado, no importa quién me oblige, ni siquiera tú lo lograrás. Ya no pienso dejarte sólo en esto aún si eso significa dejar para siempre mis preciados Juegos H. Nunca más.

Se quedó un rato más en esa posición hasta que sintió que fue suficiente. Era hora de volver pero no pensaba decirles de esto a los otros, no quería que se sintieran igual que él. Así que guardó sus palabras lo mejor que pudo y dio vuelta hacia las viviendas en la que estaban e ingresó en la misma casa, encontrándose con Lucifer, Blue Planet y Ankoro Mochi Mochi.

Esta última le hizo una pregunta casual. Mientras que los otros se iban en diferentes direcciones revisando el hogar más detalladamente.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor de la cabeza, Pero-san?

Por un momento estuvo tentado a decir "No, estoy peor que antes", pero se recordó sus palabras y dijo:

—Sí, me ayudó mucho el paseo... —Mostró una sonrisa nerviosa mientras tocaba su cabeza con una mano.

—Ya veo. En ese caso, esta es la casa donde nos quedaremos nosotros cuatro. Tú dormirás con Blue Planet-san, y yo con Lucifer-san. Ya sabes, para evitar problemas y su rivalidad obvia.

—... Entiendo, está bien. Gracias por eso, ahora, voy a descansar, me siento cansado y la verdad me duele la espalda. En cuanto al reconocimiento... No encontré ni escuché algo de importancia.

—Oh. Bien, puedes descansar, el almuerzo será en una hora todavía. Te aviso apenas nos llaman, ¿okay?

—Por favor. Gracias.

Sin decir más, ingresó a cualquier habitación pues eran iguales, y se recostó en la cama cerca a una ventana. El sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor pero no sentía mucho calor, las nubes se veían tan esponjosas y suaves, se preguntó si podía volar... en eso, recordó que el tiempo ya había pasado con creces y cerrando la cortina para que nadie lo viera, cambió de forma.

Pronto fue un gran hombre-pájaro que apareció en su lugar. Se sentía un poco extraño al principio por las plumas pero esa incomodidad se fue al cabo de unos segundo. En un experimento personal, movió sus alas con fuerza al sentir que eran tan naturales moverlas como sus propias manos, y voló sobre su cama por unos segundos.

Estaba muy contento luego de eso porque muchas posibilidades se realizaron en su mente. Y con esa alegría se durmió.

Cuando Ankoro Mochi Mochi fue a despertarlo luego de la hora acordada, lo que encontró fue a su amigo en su personaje heteromorfo. Sé sorprendió al verlo pues no se había acordado de que ya podían cambiar. Pero luego, apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y lo movió suavemente tocándo su hombro emplumado.

—Pero-san, es hora de ir a comer. Despierta ya.

Un ojo dorado somnoliento la saludó, seguido de un bostezo a través de un gran pico.

—¿Ya? Siento que sólo pude dormir por unos segundos... —Comentó arrastrando las palabras mostrando aún su cansancio.

—Sí, sé como se siente eso. Pero en serio, ya es hora de ir a comer. Iré a ayudar en la preparación de alimentos, ¿quieres ir también?

—No lo sé~, no soy bueno cocinando, por no decir que nunca he cocinado... —Bromeó mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba los brazos para finalmente tocar su cabello, notando algo distinto en el acto. No recordaba tener el cabello tan largo a menos que... —... Soy mi personaje, ¿correcto?

—Sip. Y déjame decirte que te ves maravilloso en esa forma ya que se ve más real que en el juego.

Algo nervioso revisó sus manos y definitivamente estaban llenas de plumas de color blanco. Su mente no registró el cumplido ya que se enfocó en algo más llamativo.

—Asombroso. ¡Esto es simplemente fabuloso!... No presté tanta atención cuando cambié antes de dormir... Pero creo que es hora de ser humano de nuevo, no debemos dejar que el pueblo nos vea en nuestras formas heteromorfas. De seguro habría un escándalo al ver mi majestuosa presencia en todo su esplendor~

—Exactamente, Pero-san. Bien, te espero afuera en la sala, no tardes demasiado y no hagas nada extraño o le diré a Chagama-san.

—¡No iba a hacer nada!... Bueno, no por ahora.

Y ambos rieron.

Mientras tanto, en las dos casas restantes los miembros ya estaban saliendo listos para ir con Enri en busca de sus deberes. Ya se habían dividido en qué hacer y eso facilitó la futura conversación.

Justo antes de llegar al hogar de la joven, la encontraron caminando siendo custodiada por 2 Red-Caps (Goblin Gorra Rojas), estos a pesar de su apariencia fría y seria, mostraron genuino respeto a Enri en todo momento.

—Enri-dono, estamos listos para ayudar.

—¿Es eso así? Maravilloso, gracias Toume-dono y a ustedes también señores.

—Por favor, no nos agradezca. Es lo menos que podemos hacer como pago a su hospitalidad.

Después de una breve charla, quedaron que Ankoro, Coupde, Floot y Genji ayudarían en la preparación de alimentos, mientras que los restantes se unirían a la caza de animales para comer.

Mientras esperaban a 4 de sus miembros que aún estaban en camino, Enri dio una explicación sobre como debían operar al recolectar la leche de las vacas o recoger los huevos de las gallinas, además de separar los granos de arroz y trigo necesario para este almuerzo. (En la N.L. se explicó que también habían algunos animales de granjas en el Nuevo Mundo)

Además, había llamado a Jugem para que enseñe lo básico de los animales salvajes a cazar y como defenderse si eran atacados por algunas manadas. Ya que cazaban en grandes cantidades, sólo se adentraban al bosque una vez quedaban con poca carne, es decir, cada 3 a 4 días.

A pesar de que el pueblo poseía más de 5000 habitantes, mucho menos del 5.5% podía cocinar. Es decir, era una carga total el hecho de preparar las comidas necesarias todos los días a las horas indicadas. Por supuesto, todos apoyaban lo mejor que podían para no pasar hambre.

Una vez llegaron los 4 restantes, Touch-me le dijo a Peroroncino sobre lo que habían quedado cuando él salió en la mañana. Y este estuvo de acuerdo. Según la división, él junto con Nishikienray se encargarían de nuevamente ser los sensores y reporteros por si descubrían algo nuevo.

Si por algún motivo se encontraran en peligro, tenían el permiso de irse y re-agruparse con el grupo para una posible estrategia de contraataque.

Tal vez fue el destino, porque poco después de que el grupo de 8 y un conjunto de 30 Goblins se introdujeron en lo más profundo del bosque, fueron atacados por una gran manada de Barghest (28 en total), que para ellos eran del Nivel 17-21, pero para los Goblins en armaduras eran muy peligrosos.

Hubo algunas bajas y tuvieron que pedir refuerzo a la aldea. De los 30, 5 Goblins habían perdido la vida, mientras que unos 13 habían sido heridos, pero al parecer, cada vez que salían a cazar en lo profundo del Bosque de Tob era lo mismo. A veces, peor incluso.

Y la razón por la que cazaban tan lejos era por el hecho de que en el alrededor del pueblo se encontraban criaturas mansas y amigables. Sólo los de lo profundo eran un peligro, y ahora más ya que Lupusregina no estaba protegiendo el pueblo.

Cuando la cacería terminó, el bando tuvo una corta reunión sobre lo que había pasado. Y aunque ayudaron lo mejor que pudieron, no podían mostrar todo su potencial, es por eso que habían contenido a Touch-me en plena lucha.

—Los monstruos de este mundo son de bajo nivel, esto ya está confirmado.

—... Debimos de haber protegido a más de los Goblins.

—Touch-san, sabes bien el porqué no podíamos hacer eso. Tú entiendes, ¿verdad?

El mencionado tardó en responder pero finalmente asintió en silencio. Aún se notaba su disgusto en el rostro y la mayoría sólo tuvo que voltear la vista.

—Si bien hubo algunos fallecidos, esto parece normal para ellos aunque claro, es muy triste.

—Conclusión, somos muy fuertes aunque no hemos utilizado nuestra forma heteromorfa que es incluso más poderosa... Ahora, debemos retornar nuestros trabajos, aún tenemos cosas que hacer. Y sobre el tiempo que nos quedaremos en esta aldea... será sólo 2 semanas, luego iremos a la capital del Reino Hechicero, no podemos desperdiciar más tiempo.

—Enviaré el reporte al otro grupo, los alcanzaré luego chicos. —Dijo Variable Talisman.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y cada uno volvió a sus tareas pendientes o a buscar nuevos trabajos que hacer. El entierro sólo había durado poco así que las horas de trabajo aún estaban vigentes.

El tiempo había pasado rápido, hoy era el último día que se quedarían en el Pueblo Carne. Habían aprendido mucho sobre la vida cotidiana de un pueblerino y obtuvieron información sobre la Capital, que era su próximo paradero.

Peroroncino agradeció a los cielos el hecho de que ninguno de sus compañeros se enteraran de la supuesta muerte de Ainz a pesar de ver su estatua casi todos los días, y a Enri, quién también había evitado el tema y nunca comentó respecto a eso. No sabía exactamente el porqué pero se hacía una idea.

—Enri-dono, les agradecemos de corazón su hospitalidad al dejarnos vivir en su pueblo cuando más lo necesitábamos, ahora ya podemos continuar nuestros viajes y es gracias a todos ustedes que lo hacemos. Tiene mi más sincera gratitud.

—N-no hace falta, Toume-dono, y por favor, sólo Enri estaría bien.

—Entonces usted también puede llamarme solamente por Toume... Entonces, este es el adiós.

—Se extrañará mucho sus presencias. El pueblo está completamente agradecido por su ayuda brindada en estas semanas... Esperamos verlos a verlos de nuevo, y tenga en cuenta que si nuevamente necesitan un lugar donde quedarse, pueden venir aquí. Son bienvenidos.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta.

Al finalizar la despedida, estuvieron caminando por unos minutos con dirección a la capital pero una vez salieron del rango de visión de la fortaleza del pueblo, giraron en un conjunto de árboles para encontrarse con el resto de los miembros, quienes ya estaban esperando con sus ropas de nivel reliquia de aspecto simple.

—Entonces muchachos. ¿Se encuentran listos?

Hubo un coro afirmativo animado.

—Bien, creo que usar el hechizo [Vuelo en masa] sería la mejor opción para llegar a la capital, después de todo, es un viaje de más de medio día. Además, si convocamos bestias de carga podría haber problemas si los ven o bien, no podemos hacerlas volver de donde vienen.

—Un buen razonamiento, Punitto-Moe-san. Entonces, ¿quién lanza el hechizo?

—Permítanme, mis queridos amigos. —Habló Ulbert con gracia mientras lanzaba el hechizo con un leve movimiento de la mano.

Pronto un brillo suave y azulado los cubrió a todos, y una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente alto como para que sea algo complicado de reconocer sus figuras, Peroroncino llamó la atención.

—Oigan, casi la mitad aún no ha probado su forma heteromorfa, ¿correcto? Entonces, ¡hay que probarlo ahora! ¡Todos a la vez!

Al finalizar las palabras y la afirmación a la propuesta, pronto todos cambiaron de formas, volviéndose grandes o pequeños, oscuros o brillantes, en sus armaduras o en pleno esplendor.

Los 24 habían sido convertidos en su mayor gloria, ahora eran más fuertes que en sus formas humanas pues estas sólo tomaban un 75% de su fuerza heteromorfa.

Era extraño sentirse más cómodos, ligeros y libres en su nuevo cuerpo que en su forma humana original. Pero a fin de cuentas, ahora sería parte de su vida aquella apariencia.

Y mientras volaban a la mayor velocidad que les permitía el hechizo, iniciaron las conversaciones y pequeñas bromas entre ellos como distracción. Obviamente, algunos preferían analizarse en silencio o ver el paisaje único debajo de sus pies.

—Esta es una sensación completamente diferente, ¡pero única! —Exclamó Warrior Takemikazuchi con alegría viendo sus grandes y fuertes brazos.

—Oh... Mi pelaje, si es que así puedo llamarlo, es tan suave y esponjoso~ como siempre.

—No tanto como el mío, Ulbert. Mis plumas son tan suaves que bien podrías dormir plácidamente encima mío~.

—¿Me estás retando? ¿Qué no ves lo acolchado que está mi pelaje? ¡No puedes igualarme en esto con tus rígidas plumas, pequeño pájaro!

—¿A quién llamas pequeño? ¡Soy tan grande como tú, cabra negra y fea!

—¿Podrían mantener el silencio por un rato? Algunos queremos disfrutar nuestros nuevos cuerpos. —Dijo HeroHero mientras se movía enérgicamente de un lado a otro, que mas bien se parecía a una especie de gelatina temblando.

—Tonto hermano menor, deja de causar problemas o me molestaré contigo. Y no me contradiga que tú empezaste la discusión.

—... Lo siento hermana. —Comentó sumiso porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio iba contradecir a su querida hermana cuando ésta afirmaba que podría molestarse luego? Nadie, ni siquiera Ulbert.

—Uh, está bien, no fue algo serio Chagama-san, era como una broma nada más. —Al notar el cambio en el ambiente, Ulbert decidió hablar.

—... ¡Ja! Ya lo sé, pero si no lo decía de esta manera, la divertida discusión podría volverse algo serio.

Estuvieron largo rato volando, y cada cierto tiempo volvían a lanzar el hechizo para no perder ni un segundo del tiempo. Pronto habían pasado un par de horas, el sol se encontraba en un intermedio de la tarde, casi como a las 4 o 5pm. Fue en ese entonces que alguien decidió llamar la atención.

—Dejando de lado las bromas, creo que puedo ver la capital del Reino Hechicero. ¿Tú que opinas Pero?

—¿Eh? Oh, espera. —Utilizando su visión excepcional, miró en la misma dirección que Shijuuten Suzaku y guardó silencio. Poco tiempo después contestó— Tienes razón, es como una fortaleza. Hay una gran muralla y una enorme puerta en la entrada principal... ¿Esas son estatuas gigantes? Wow...

—Será mejor volar más bajo, casi por tierra. Llamaría mucho la atención si un grupo de desconocidos seres juntos llegan volando.

—Touch-san tiene razón. Todos, bajemos de una vez. —Apoyó Tabula Smaragdina con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y sus tentáculos moviéndose suavemente por todos lados cerca de él.

—Un momento... —Detuvo Peroroncino al ajustar su vista y enfocarse en los ciudadanos—Hay muchas razas viviendo allí adentro...

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Enanos, Goblins, Hombres Lagartos, Ninfas, Humanos, Trols, incluso los Caballeros de la Muerte y los simples esqueletos... son varios.

—... De todas formas, creo que pasar como humanos sería lo mejor. Bajemos de una vez.

Al tocar nuevamente tierra, todos cambiaron su apariencia. Acomodaron sus vestimentas y se arreglaron el cabello que se encontraba algo desordenado por el viento. Finamente al estar listos, comenzaron su caminata.

Cuando estuvieron a unos 470 metros de distancia, algo llamó la atención de todos y es que cerca de unos arbustos habían 2 hombres comiendo distraidamente una fruta roja mirando a su alrededor como si nunca hubieran visto la naturaleza.

Blue Planet encontrando una similitud en sensaciones y emociones en ellos se acercó seguido de los demás. Tenían gran curiosidad y un presentimiento bueno, muy bueno.

—Hola, somos viajeros que venimos de un lugar lejano. ¿Ustedes son de por acá?

Ambos desconocidos lo miraron y luego a sus compañeros, después entre sí y finalmente de nuevo a él. Se podía ver la desconfianza pero no la hostilidad en sus miradas.

—... También somos de un lugar lejano, acabamos de llegar hace casi media hora a este lugar. No sabemos dónde estamos en realidad así que decidimos comer algo antes de comenzar a movernos de nuevo...

—¿Les gustaría acompañarnos? Estamos yendo a E-Rantel para conseguir algo de información y alojamiento.

—Oh, sí, claro. Nos gustaría acompañarlos —Esta vez fue el otro hombre que contestó, se veía un poco más animado que su compañero.

—Por cierto, soy Blunet, un gusto. Y estos son mis queridos compañeros de varios años. ¿Podríamos saber sus nombres?

—Mi nombre es... Garnet, y él es mi amigo Bellriver. Un placer conocerlos chicos, espero que nos llevemos de maravilla.

Con sólo escuchar sus nombres, un escalofrío pasó por la columna vertebral de todos. No podían creer lo que sus ojos veían...

—¿Garnet... y Bellriver?

—... Sí. ¿Sucede algo?

Tenían que confirmar si eran ellos en realidad, no podían mostrarse por más que quisieran sin antes saber con certeza la verdad.

Para no confundirlos de que eran una amenaza, Blue Planet se agachó a su altura y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa dijo lo siguiente:

—Respondan esta pregunta importante por favor, es necesaria... De los nueve originales, ¿Quién era el intrépido líder que pidió la conquista de cierto lugar el mismo día que fue elegido al mando?

La pregunta era muy fácil para cualquiera de los miembros, ese día fue el final de un clan pero el inicio de un gremio. Sin duda fue inolvidable. Por ese motivo fue elegida como la pregunta. Nadie olvidaría lo que pasó luego de que Nishikienray hablara sobre la base descubierta y la votación por el líder de gremio.

Los 2 hombres abrieron un poco la boca en modo de sorpresa y tras unos segundos de espera, ambos contestaron al unísono en un susurro.

—Momonga...

El silencio después de eso duró tan poco pues pronto todos se encontraban en vítores de alegría al encontrar 2 miembros más de su gremio. Qué decir cuando uno de ellos había sido asesinado hace varios años. Tenían mucho de que hablar.


	6. Importante aviso

Esto no es un capítulo más. Siento haberlos confundido pero, quería dar un pequeño aviso sobre la próxima actualización, que será el próximo 14 de Febrero _(pueden tomárselo como un regalo debido al día de los enamorados / amistad)._

Primero que todo, había decidido hacer esta historia o fic _(como algunos quieran llamarlo)_ tipo aventura, diversión, amistad, algo de batallas, familia _(NPC)_ y temas "**16**" _(por Peroroncino-sama xD)._

Segundo, no voy a poner a poner a Momonga-sama o los demás Seres Supremos en una relación _(en cambio, Peroroncino-sama sólo satisfacería sus impulsos sexuales, nada de amor verdadero)._

Sin embargo, estos último dos días he pensado en darle otro rumbo a esta historia... uno que no sé si será de agrado para todos pero, así quiero que sea.

Lo explicaré con unas simples palabras: Todos aman a Momonga.

Jajaja, ¿imaginaron otra cosa? Gomen -u-'

Bueno, no me refiero a «amar» en un solo sentido; algunos pueden quererlo como amigo/compañero o incluso como un hermano.

A cambio, también están los que le aman literalmente y le desean como una futura pareja _(aunque en esta última categoría no será una formal. Ainz-sama, además de no tener experiencia como pareja, sólo ve al resto como preciados amigos y así seguiría hasta el final. En cuyo caso, quedaría como un amor no correspondido... Aunque aún no sé si debería incluir algún que otro NPC aparte de Albedo y Shalltear~)._

Por supuesto como la mayoría de los Seres Supremos son hombres, imagino que ya se harán una idea de lo que pretendo decir... Este fic/historia a partir del próximo capítulo, será clasificado por ese género tan querido y a la vez odiado: Yaoi.

Déjenme aclarar que lo máximo que podrían hacerle a Ainz-sama son leves caricias, palabras dulces, ser un poco más posesivo y mostrar una actitud más celosa _(pero controlada)_, algunos besos robados, sonrojo en ambos bandos _(obviamente con Ainz-sama sería metafóricamente hablando)_, y apoyarlo literalmente en todo. La mayoría de los Seres Supremos acatará la orden de Ainz como lo hacen los NPC.

Una vez dicho esto, sé que algunos dejarán de leer por el tan repentino cambio, al igual que algunos se sentirán atraídos.

Cabe destacar que, agradezco todo el apoyo que he recibido hasta ahora. No soy tan buen escritor, pero pensé en querer hacer esto solo para entretener.

He de advertir que si dicho genero no es de su agrado, simplemente puede irse amablemente y buscar otra historia/fic. Hay muchas en la plataforma principal. :3

Bien, dejando de lado aquello, los primeros dos enamorados que se me ocurrió fueron Peroroncino y Ulbert Alain Odle.

¿Os lo esperabas? Quien sabe... Pero aún ando indeciso sobre los demás.

Por ello, quisiera pedir su ayuda; ustedes pueden elegir un máximo de 6 interesados más _(ya sea un Ser Supremo o un NPC, aquí no habrá OC's, pues ya tenemos bastante de eso en otras historias, ¿correcto?)._

También quisiera avisar de que esta historiatendrá como máximo unos 35 capítulos, quizás hasta unos 50 si estoy muy inspirado con alguna idea. Ya voy avisando de antemano.

Esto ha sido todo, ¡gracias por su atención, apoyo y comprensión!

Nos vemos hasta el 14/02, bye~


	7. Cap 6

—¡Chicos! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Los extrañamos mucho! —Gritó Yamaiko cuando se acercó corriendo y abrazó tan fuerte como pudo a los nuevos. Su voz temblaba y sus ojos estaban húmedos pero aún así no lloró.

—¡Que alegría verlos otra vez! ¡Tenemos mucho de que hablar, en especial contigo Bellriver-san!

—¿Q-qué? —Preguntó el mencionado ante tanta felicidad recibida.

—Somos sus amigos, ¿que no recuerdas nuestras voces? —Preguntó Ulbert en un falso tono de tristeza— Eso me duele profundamente.

—¿... Ulbert-san?

—¡El único y original!

—Son... ¿de verdad son ustedes? —Preguntó confuso y esperanzado Garnet.

—¡Gloria a Ainz Ooal Gown! —gritaron a coro los presentes estando emocionados.

Nadie, jamás, habían pensado volver a reunirse con su amigo Bellriver de nuevo, no después de aquella trágica noticia por parte del mismo Garnet. Este último desapareció una semana después sin decir a nadie su paradero, así que encontrar a ambos aquí fue un alivio a sus corazones. Esto había sucedido hace más de 3 años.

Todos decidieron acampar para conversar con sus amigos y ponerse al día sobre lo que había pasado en los años después de sus desapariciones. Al igual fue con Garnet y Bellriver, este último explicando que había sido asesinado por haber encontrado una información valiosa de una mega-corporación.

—... -Entonces, cuando me di la vuelta, ya me habían alcanzado y lo último que escuché fue el sonido de varios disparos que posiblemente me destrozaron y perforaron el cuerpo junto al chip con información recopilada de algunas mazmorras inexploradas de Yggdrasil que sería para ustedes... Garnet-san falleció casi de igual manera.

—Exactamente. Digamos que ese día si me iba a conectar, ya me había colocado la unidad y estaba reposando en la silla mientras manejaba un par de cosas en mi dispositivo portátil que estaba a un lado. El punto es que a mí no me dispararon, sufrí una descarga eléctrica tan intensa que logré sentirla por unos segundos pero que en realidad parecían horas... era tan insoportable y doloroso. Creo que los que hicieron eso fueron los mismos que tomaron la vida de Bellriver-san. Yo ya estaba siendo sospechado y para no involucrar a alguno de ustedes, nunca comenté nada al gremio... Pero~ eso ya no tiene importancia ahora. El que Bellriver-san estaba aquí justo cuando llegué y que ustedes aparecieran justo ahora tiempo me alegra muchísimo.

Cada uno escuchó atentamente las historias contadas. Sabían que Bellriver había sido asesinado ya que Garnet como su amigo cercano les dio la noticia aunque no los detalles, pero nadie esperaba que él también había muerto, la mayoría pensó que simplemente dejó de jugarlo por motivo de trabajo o tema familiar. Las historias fueron impactantes a tal punto que se sintieron como si alguien los hubiera empujado en un gran depósito de hidrógeno líquido.

—Eh... Pero ustedes no murieron, ¿o sí?

—N-no, por supuesto que no Bellriver-san... nosotros fuimos invitados a probar la secuela de Yggdrasil, ¡un Yggdrasil 2! —contestó Mekongawa.

—¿Van a sacar la secuela? ¡Me hubiera gustado verla! Díganos, ¿qué cambios hay? ¿nuevos Jefes? ¿nuevos Ítems Mundiales? ¿nuevos Mundos?

—Umu... Digamos que lo más importante es que hay expresiones para los heteromorfos ahora. También, hay una habilidad de cambiar a un personaje humano, estos sólo obtienen el setenta y cinco por ciento del poder original, su tiempo de espera es cerca de veinte minutos. —Tabula explicó con calma pero se alegró al ver sus reacciones sorprendidas.

—Espera, ¿nos estás diciendo que ya hay expresiones y que se pueden cambiar a humanos?

—Sí, ¿no es increíble? Yo probé primero lo del cambio, ¡es super genial! Las texturas de nuestros cuerpos son obviamente más realistas que en el juego —Peroroncino habló emocionado de su experiencia cuando Garnet preguntó— Por supuesto, el hecho de que se pueda usar hechizos y habilidades mejora nuestra nueva vida~

—Entonces... ¿Me estás diciendo que podemos cambiar y usar magia en este mundo? ¿en serio?

—Ustedes aún no se han dado cuenta, eh. En ese caso, ¡intenten! Sólo necesitan concentrarse un poco en sus personajes y ya, la magia ocurre. Se pueden lanzar hechizos en esta forma pero es un poco menos potente, lo he comprobado con los chicos hace unos días. —Bukubukuchagama fue quien habló esta vez.

Tras las palabras de aliento, ambos se dieron una mirada antes de hacer lo dicho por sus compañeros. Casi al instante, los dos fueron cubiertos en un brillo blanquecino y después, sus formas heteromorfas hicieron presencia.

—Esto es...

—Increíble...

Los minutos siguientes se la pasaron probando sus habilidades pero en una área pequeña para no llamar la atención. Ya pasado el tiempo de espera volvieron a su forma humana y siguieron conversando de sucesos diversos _(Incluido el hecho de que Momonga y algunos o todos los NPC posiblemente estaba en el nuevo mundo al igual que ellos)_

Eran cerca de las 7:30pm cuando decidieron volver a continuar su viaje, ahora con dos miembros más. No podían estar más felices.

En estos momentos estaban a tan sólo unos 80 metros y podían ver con claridad la gran entrada que estaba frente a ellos a pesar de que ya era de noche pues estas emitían un brillo al igual que la gran muralla. A lo lejos, por la derecha, se podía ver una especie de neblina densa que se aleja con algo flotando en ella. Les llamaba la atención pero el entrar a la ciudad era la prioridad actual.

—Esas estatuas son gigantescas y están bien detalladas, asombroso... ¿cuánto tiempo habrán tardado en construirlas? ¿De qué materiales estarán hechas? —Preguntó Lucifer curioso.

—Creo que las preguntas deberían de ser ¿Por qué ha creado un Reino? ¿Piensa controlar el mundo o algo así? Y también... ¿Por qué razón Momonga-san ha mandado a construir estatuas de sí mismo? Él no es un egomaníaco que recuerde... ¿o me equivoco?

—No, nunca lo fue, Coup-san. Era más bien del tipo reservado y observador, que prefería quedarse atrás pero siempre cuidando nuestras espaldas sin falta. —Le respondió Herohero de manera melancólica.

—Ah~ Eso no importa. Sólo quisiera verlo de nuevo, extraño su voz, su comportamiento y por supuesto, su carácter. ¡No hay nadie mejor que Momo-chan!

—Hermano, ¿es que acaso te has enamorado o de verdad lo extrañas como amigo?

—¿Q-qué? ¿Pero qué cosas raras estás diciendo one-san? —Preguntó dudoso y algo nervioso— Es como amigo, por supuesto.

—Umm... ¿Estás seguro? A mi me parece que es otra cosa —Se burló un poco Bukubukuchagama con una sonrisa de lado. El resto observaba la escena con una expresión similar.

—Esperen, esperen. ¿Cómo que enamorado de Momonga-san? Está bien que él sea gentil, amable, comprensivo y demás cosas positivas pero, ¿enamorarse?

—¿Celoso Berto? —Molestó Tabula en una esquina mostrando una sonrisa ligera pero pícara.

—¡No! Sólo que... Sólo que este idiota no puede enamorarse de él.

—A mí me pareces celoso~. Y no soy idiota, tú, ¡idiota!

—Ya, ya, chicos hay que calmarse. No peleen por decir quien está o no enamorado de Momonga-san. Cada uno puede tener diferentes tipos de afecto y eso está bien.

—Nishiki-san, ¿acaso tú también lo estás? No me lo esperaba pero... supongo que podría pasar, digo, Momonga-san es muy bueno, ¿quién no podría evitar encariñarse con él? Es un buen tipo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Blue Planet y este sintiendo la presión preguntó un: "¿Qué? Es la verdad"

—¿Estás admitiendo que te gusta Momo-chan?

—¿Eh? No, Peroroncino-san. No es así. Él es mi amigo y así se queda.

—... Ya sean 'enamorados' o no, hay algo de razón en tus palabras Blue Planet-san y es que... Momonga-san está en nuestros corazones, ¿o me equivoco? —Para detener las sucesivas acusaciones y negaciones, Yamaiko tomó la palabra y con eso detuvo todo, incluido el caminar. Sólo faltaban unos 20 metros para llegar.

Todos quedaron en una reflexión, más aún algunos de los primero acusados. Finalmente asintieron y lo aceptaron.

—Bien entonces, ¿por qué mejor no buscamos a Momonga oni-chan en persona y cada uno le preguntamos cómo nos considera? De seguro como amigos y eso está bien pero creo que algunos ya no quieren lo mismo~ —Aprovechando su última oportunidad, Bukubukuchagama se burló otro poco.

—... Mejor avancemos, no perdamos más el tiempo que ya es tarde y puede ser dificultoso el encontrar lugar para pasar la noche. Además, recuerden en lo que habíamos quedado una vez estamos dentro. —Viendo como nadie quería contestar, Amanomahitotsu dio su opinión que fue aceptada al instante.

—Nunca me cansaré de ver este cielo nocturno. Esto es mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginé... Sí, está decidido, me quedaré en este mundo. —El que habló en un susurro fue Blue Planet, quien mirando el cielo y la naturaleza se había fascinado tanto... al punto de decidir vivir en este nuevo mundo que en donde nació. Sólo sus compañeros más cercanos pudieron oírle, pero no comentaron nada. Ellos también comenzaron a pensar en las ventajas y paz que les era transmitidas ahora.

Una vez frente a las puertas, un guardia humano se acercó portando una armadura plateada y una espada en la cintura. Sin embargo, los saludo y mostrándole una sonrisa amable les preguntó:

—Bienvenidos a E-Rantel, ciudad capital del Reino Hechicero. ¿Es la primera vez que vienen aquí, estimados viajeros?

—Sí, venimos de una tierra lejana. Hemos estado caminando sin rumbo desde hace ya un par de semanas pero un pueblo cercano nos habló de este Reino y decidimos venir. —Como delegado a líder, fue Touch-me quién tuvo que hablar.

—Ya veo, todos ustedes tienen los rasgos de la gente que vive al Sur... Entonces, caminar por aquí, por favor. Esta no es una ciudad ordinaria como las del Reino de Re-Estize y el Imperio porque posee todo tipo de ubicaciones dentro. Es por eso que los visitantes que lleguen por primera vez deben asistir a un curso antes de entrar.

—¿Un curso?

—Sí, es para minimizar futuros inconvenientes. Si desean entrar a esta ciudad, tendrán que asistir. ¿Lo harán?

—Sí, por supuesto. No daremos vuelta atrás por ningún motivo, estamos algo cansados en estos instantes y quisiéramos tener alojamiento. —Aunque era una mentira a medias, Touch-me hizo un poco de esfuerzo por aparentar la dicha apariencia cansada. Los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo pero en menor escala.

—Entiendo. Entonces, si traen alguna arma ¿puedo pedirlas que nos la entreguen a nuestra custodia? Los vamos a devolver una vez terminen su curso.

Algunos se miraron entre si. Casi nadie de los de clase guerrero traía una arma de nivel alto a mano después de saber que los monstruos de este mundo eran demasiado débiles para enfrentarlos y que no representaban amenaza. Por supuesto, los que usaban magia siempre estaban alerta, al igual que los 2 tanques _(Bukubukuchagama y Variable Talisman)._

Por precaución, habían sido equipados con simples espadas del pueblo carne. Cortesía de ellos para la seguridad del viaje si es que se llegaban a encontrar con bandidos. Siendo así, decidieron usar esas espadas en este caso.

—Aquí tiene, son las que usamos para defendernos o cazar. El resto de mis compañeros son entre magos, druidas, herreros y cocineros. Los últimos no llevan armas, nosotros los protegemos. —Indicando al resto que portaba un arma, Touch-me fue el primero en entregar su espada.

—Entendido. Gracias por confiar. Ahora, guarden la calma por lo próximo, y sobre todo no se alteren o intenten atacar, por favor.—Las armas fueron puestas en un vagón y entró a una habitación cercana. Después, la puerta se abrió y mostró un ser alto, algo robusto, en armadura azabache y sobre todo, muerto.

—... ¿Un Caballero de la Muerte? —Preguntó curioso Ulbert mientras se acercaba unos pasos.

—No me lo esperaba... guardia-san, ¿qué hace este No-Muerto? ¿Tiene una función? —El que cuestionó esta vez fue Nuuboo.

— S-son guardias que están dispersos en gran número por toda la ciudad, este principalmente hace asimilar a los extranjeros lo que verán dentro... Ustedes, ¿no tienen miedo?

—Bueno, vimos uno en el pueblo que nos indicó cómo llegar acá. Si no me equivoco se llamaba Carne... —Contestó Nearata sin despegar su vista del No-Muerto.

—Oh, ya entiendo... Se han convertido los primeros en no asustarse ante uno de ellos en esta ciudad. Entonces, por favor, pasen por esa puerta para que empiece su curso al otro lado.

—Sí. Agradecemos su guía. Vamos chicos.

El grupo de 26 personas ingresó sin problema por la puerta, ignorando la mirada y los leves sonidos que hacía el Caballero de la Muerte. El guardia quedó asombrado.

Una vez dentro se dieron cuenta que era una habitación muy parecida a un aula de escuela. Habían varias mesas y sillas desplegadas en casi toda la mitad de la habitación, y al frente había un pequeño escritorio.

—No nos dijeron dónde sentarnos, así que supongo que es libre. De todas formas, estemos agrupados para lo que venga. —Dijo Temperance.

Luego de que cada uno buscó su lugar apropiado, esperaron hasta que la puerta por donde entraron fue abierta. El que apareció no fue humano, sino un demi-humano con apariencia de serpiente, un Naga.

—Gracias por esperar, queridos humanos viajeros que desean entrar en la ciudad. Este es uno de los oficiales de inmigración del Reino Hechicero, Ryurarius Spenia Ai Indarun. Bueno, no es necesario que aprendan mi nombre, así que olvídenlo si quieren. Entonces, sin más preámbulos, comencemos...

El curso transcurrió sin problemas, sólo hubo algunas preguntas por parte de Punitto Moe, Shijuuten Suzaku, Ulbert Alain Odle, Tabula Smaragdina y Whitebrim. El resto escuchó con atención y en silencio.

—Ahora, permítanme preguntar... Si no quieren entrar en estos instantes, ¿podría regresar después?

—No, la verdad es que desde que supimos de este lugar hemos querido venir a vivir aquí. Suena fantástico la idea de convivir con muchas razas. Muchos de nosotros ya no podemos esperar más por entrar y conocer a los ciudadanos.

—Ya veo, los viajeros o comerciantes siempre pedían tiempo. Veo que ustedes no son como ellos... Si desean obtener su permiso como ciudadado, tendrán que venir a este mismo lugar mañana en la mañana para comenzar con los papeleos, y cinco meses después recibirán la aceptación como parte de este Reino. Entonces, si eso es todo. Gracias por escucharme. Ahora, sigan al soldado para que los lleve a la puerta de entrada.

—Entendido. Gracias por el curso, Ryurarius Spenia-dono. —Todos dieron una reverencia rápida y siguieron al soldado que ya los estaba esperando.

—... Que humanos más interesante. —Comentó curioso el Naga riendo suavemente mientras se retiraba a otro lugar.

Afuera, el mismo guardia que les había atendido la primera vez los estaba esperando con el vagón de armas ya revisados.

—¿Han decidido quedarse, señores?

—Por supuesto, nos parece una ciudad maravillosa... ¿Podría pedirle su ayuda en algo, guardia-san?

—Siempre que esté en mi capacidad y límites ¿qué desea?

—Queremos buscar un lugar donde mis amigos y yo podemos quedarnos todos juntos. ¿Hay casas en alquileres o en venta?

—¿Para todos?... Umm, creo que sí. Pero esas casas, o mejor dicho mansiones, se hayan cerca de la plaza o el mismo castillo. Eran de algunos subordinados que servían bajo el mando del antiguo Alcalde. Sí quieren obtener la residencia, tendrían que enviar una solicitud a la Primer Ministro.

—Ya veo. La solicitud es enviada directo al Palacio, ¿correcto?

—Exactamente. Mientras podrían quedarse en algunas posadas en cuanto revisen y acepten su pedido. Hay unas nuevas edificaciones construidas donde pueden encontrar alojamiento y se encuentran en esta misma calle a unos cuarenta o cincuenta metros, estas tienen letreros de madera oscura por si no conocen nuestra escritura.

—Oh, entendemos, muchas gracias por su ayuda, guardia-san. Nos vemos.

—Suerte, señores. Y recuerden no sacar sus armas por cualquier motivo excepto defensa propia.

El caminar por las calles del Reino Hechicero se sentía pacífico y relajante. Se podía observar a muchos humanos adultos caminar de un lugar a otro, niños jugando entre si e incluso alrededor de un Caballero de la Muerte, también otras razas se veían pero eran en minoría pues según Ryurarius estos tenían su propio distrito demi-humano.

—Esto parece una ciudad de fantasía... ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho Mo- el Rey Hechicero? y ¿con qué propósito? —Se corrigió a tiempo Bellriver al recordar que estaban utilizando otros 'nombres' al igual que Momonga, que ahora era Ainz.

—Creo que ninguno de nosotros sabe las respuestas a esas dos preguntas, Bellver-san... Pero podríamos preguntarle en persona, ¿no?

—Aún no podríamos aunque quisiéramos, Yamko-san. Después de todo somos recientes viajeros que no saben mucho de estas tierras, ¿recuerdan?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de Variable Talisman. Mientras tanto, el joven hermano de Chagama había bajado la mirada, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se prometió no decir nada sobre la posible muerte de su amigo pero la ansiedad lo molestaba. No quería que fuera un choque para el resto de sus amigos, tenía que organizar bien sus palabras para dar la noticia.

Estando a punto de hablar, fue detenido por las siguientes palabras de Punitto Moe quien con emoción incluso señaló.

— Puedo ver algunas de esas casas con el letrero marrón, son varias. Creo que todos podemos alquilar algunas noches con el dinero que ganamos en el pueblo.

—Oh, se ven que son de gran espacio. Vayamos a preguntar separados en dos grupos de nueve y uno de ocho, así estaremos equilibrados en poder y habilidad para defendernos por si pasa algo inesperado.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y para repartir el dinero se acomodaron en un callejón cercano. Ahí se decidió los integrantes de cada grupo y el total de monedas que tendrían para pasar las primeras cuatro noches.

Dichos grupos estaban conformados como:

Grupo 1 (9): Nearata, Nishikienray, Amanomahitotsu, Tabula Smaragdina, Yamaiko, Bellriver, Variable Talisman, Lucifer y Ankoro Mochi Mochi.

Grupo 2 (9): Beast King Mekongawa, Coup De Corâce, Herohero, Blue Planet, Peroroncino, Shijuuten Suzaku, Temperance, Nuuboo y Warrior Takemikazuchi.

Grupo 3 (8): Bukubukuchagama, Punitto Moe, Touch-me, Garnet, Ulbert Alain Odle, Whitebrim, Genjiro y Flatfoot.

A los grupos 1 y 2 se les entregó 11 monedas de plata y 10 de cobre. Al grupo 3 se le entregó 11 monedas de plata y 5 de cobre. Esto sería solamente para descansar, lo de la comida ya estaba solucionado pues la mayoría traían puestos unos anillos de sustento, el resto simplemente podía aguantarse con algo ligero de comer. Si necesitaban más tendrían que pedirle a Tabula, quien era el encargado de administrar el dinero.

—Suerte chicos, cualquier cosa importante que suceda o escuchen no duden en avisar a los otros grupos por **[Mensaje]**. Nos reuniremos mañana a las siete en punto para ir a hacer los papeleos con Ryurarius-dono y obtener lo antes posible nuestra mansión. Ya después será lo de buscar a Momonga-san.

* * *

**Hi~**

**¡¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad _(friendzone)_!!**

**Quiero aclarar algunas cosas en esta última parte y es que el valor de las monedas no las tengo muy en claro, es por eso que valdrán lo siguiente:**

**12 monedas decobre = 1 moneda de plata**

**7 monedas de plata = 1 moneda de oro**

**10 monedas de oro = 1 moneda de platino**

**Si alguien sabe sus verdaderos valores les pido por favor que me lo digan, se lo agradecería un montón :3**

**Ahora... Aquí están los 'nombres' que estarán utilizando los S. S. por mientras hasta que se encuentren con Ainz.**

**Pd: No soy bueno con los nombres y abreviaciones -w-"**

**Amanomahitotsu - Atotsu**

**Ankoro Mochi Mochi - Ankoro**

**Beast King Mekongawa - Mekon**

**Bellriver - Bellver**

**Blue Planet - Blunet**

**Bukubukuchagama - Chagama**

**Coup De Corâce - Decor**

**Flatfoot - Floot**

**Garnet - Ganter**

**Genjiro - Genji**

**Herohero - Heor**

**Lucifer - Lufer**

**Nearata - Neat**

**Nishikienray - Niray**

**Nuuboo - Noubou**

**Peroroncino - Peron**

**Punitto Moe - Moeto**

**Shijuuten Suzaku - Juuten**

**Tabula Smaragdina - Tabb**

**Temperance - Temper**

**Touch-me - Toume**

**Ulbert Alain Odle - Bertold**

**Variable Talisman - Varlis**

**Warrior Takemikazuchi - Wakemi**

**Whitebrim - Whitem**

**Yamaiko - Yamko**

**Eso es todo~**

**¡Nos vemos en la segunda semana de marzo! _(¿día? aún no estoy seguro xD)_**


	8. Cap 7

Era ahora o nunca, estaban todos presentes y los transeúntes no se detenían o acercaban a escuchar. No debía darle más tiempo al asunto o jamás podría decirlo. Adentrándose un poco en un callejón, Peroroncino fue seguido por sus demás compañeros que estaban confusos.

—Hay... Hay algo que quisiera decirles a todos antes de separarnos.

—¿Qué es, Peron-san? —Flatfoot, quien se encontraba cerca, preguntó primero.

—V-verán, en el Pueblo Carne, el primer día que llegamos... me enteré de algo sumamente importante pero me prometí no decir nada... Sin embargo, ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí, no puedo seguir guardando las palabras...

—¿Hermano? ¿Qué sucede? —Había una atmósfera preocupante alrededor de él, por tal razón, Chagama tomó con seriedad el asunto. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Es algo malo? Porque así se siente.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te aflige?... Vamos Peron-san, no tenemos todo la noche. —Algo impaciente, Luci*Fer se acercó y le tocó el hombro para incitarlo a hablar.

—Es sobre Momonga-san... él, bueno, alguien me dijo que fue asesinado y-

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que asesinado? Peron, si esto es una broma déjame decirte que es una de muy mal gusto.

—... No es una broma Bertod. Déjame explicar primero, por favor. —Al ver que ya nadie lo iba a interrumpir, continuó.— Cuando fui a dar mi caminata por el pueblo me encontré con la pequeña hermana de Enri-san... Ella estaba llorando frente a la estatua de Momonga-san y me lo dijo... ¡Pero! no creo que sea real, digo, ¡estamos hablando de nuestro Guildmaster! Él es un comodín, nos supera en todos sobre cuantos hechizos puede usar, y también que parece estar acompañado de algunos NPCs... _Él no está muerto, yo lo sé_... —Susurrando lo último para sí mismo terminó su explicación.

—Si es eso cierto, ¿por qué nadie nos lo dijo? ¿quién le dijo eso a la pequeña en primer lugar?

—Fue alguien llamada Lupus... pero creo que esa es la abreviación para Lupusregina, ¿no? Ya que Enri-san mencionó sobre que una de las sirvientes de Momonga-san les protegía...

—¿Mi... mi creación? ¿Ella está en este mundo?

—Puede ser, Mekon-san... —Lo siguiente fue dicho con un tono más alegre y esperanzado—Sería emocionante ver a mi pequeña creación también, Shalltear fue diseñada con mis propios gustos después de todo.

—Deja de lado tus fetiches extraños tonto hermano, ¿hay algo más que tengas que decirnos?

—Uh, no, sólo eso.

—Bien, tenemos que buscar información sobre lo que en verdad le pasó a Momonga-san. Enray-san, ¿podemos dejarte esa tarea a ti?

—Estoy más que encantado, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello y espero encontrar buenas noticias, no quisiera que fuera real lo que nos dijiste Peron-san. —El mencionado solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

—_Ni yo_... Bien, hay que separarnos y buscar alojamiento, pronto será muy noche y no podemos seguir sin un lugar donde descansar. Recuerden que mañana a primera hora debemos reunirnos con Ryurarius-dono.

Las palabras de Ulbert les recordó a todos sobre lo que tenían que hacer para no levantar sospecha. Salieron del pequeño callejón y ya divididos en los 3 grupos fueron a buscar alojamiento.

Afortunadamente había camas para todos, en cada habitación entraban hasta 3 persona como máximo y eso les ahorró muchos costos innecesarios. La noche pasó sin problemas, algunos tardaron en dormir más que otros pero era normalmente por quedarse observando las estrella o las calles.

Al día siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Peroroncino quien se levantó con mucha energía listo para todo. Hizo su aseo personal y espero a que sus 2 compañeros de habitación se despertaran, pero ninguno lo hizo. Ya cansado de la situación comenzó a llamarlos por sus nombres cada vez subiendo más el tono.

—¿Puedes guardar silencio por favor...? Tengo mucho sueño... —Se quejó sonámbulo Herohero sin abrir los ojos.

—Nop, tienen que levantarse, Touch-san en cualquier momento llamará para reunirnos. ¡Tenemos que ver a Ryu-san!

—¿Ryu-san...? Ah, ya entendí... Bien, bien, ya me despertaste, ¿feliz? — dijo Coup the Corâce quien estiró sus músculos una vez se sentó en su cama.

—Un poco. Ayúdame con los otros, tú también Herohero-san~.

—Un momento... ¿Por qué el cielo...? ¿Qué hora es?

—Creo que las cinco y veintidós... ¿Por qué la pregunta Coup-san?

—¿P-por qué? ¿Es en serio Peroroncino? ¡Aún es muy temprano!

—¡No es temprano! Estamos a buena hora de levantarnos y lo sabes Herohero-san, así que levanten ese pesado trasero y ayúdame con las demás habitaciones.

—A decir verdad Peroroncino-san, todos están durmiendo a estas horas... ¿Por qué mejor no les damos la voz en media hora? ¿Qué te parece?

—... Bien, pero sólo será media hora, tengo mucha energía y me es difícil mantenerme quieto.

—¿Será porque tu ser heteromorfo es de una apariencia de ave?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso, Herohero-san?

—Una vez Blue Planet-san dijo que las aves en general se despertaban como a estas horas, es algo de su naturaleza interna, o algo así. Hay que preguntarle para estar seguros.

—Quizás así sea... ¡Bueno, a descansar un rato mas!

El tiempo acordado pasó volando y el Ser Supremo alado volvió a ser el primero en levantarse. Esta vez no hubo objeciones y al cabo de 10 minutos ya todos habían bajado y se encontraban reunidos en una gran mesa de celebración.

—He avisado a los otros grupos que ya estamos listos para reunirnos. Algunos todavía se están alistando y por ello van a tardar unos minutos más. —Warrior Takemikazuchi fue el informante y líder del grupo por voto mayoritario, como tal, hizo su trabajo a la perfección y esperó las palabras de sus compañeros.

—Genial, entonces... ¿pedimos algo de comer o solo esperamos? —No sabiendo que preguntar exactamente, Nuuboo dijo lo primero que pensó al ver a los ciudadanos a su alrededor.

—No necesitamos comer gracias a los anillos de sustento pero... al igual que dormir, quiero probar la comida de este mundo. Siento mi cuerpo más rejuvenecido con cada día que pasa.

—Te apoyo en esto, Juuten-san.

Shijuuten Suzaku era el miembro con más edad dentro del gremio de Ainz Ooal Gown. Era profesor en una universidad que sólo permitían a los hijos de los CEOs, administradores de alto rango o gente con el dinero suficiente y un estatus que lo respalde. No es que él hubiera tenido tanto dinero, mas bien era por la experiencia que tenía y la forma de aplicar su enseñanza que fue contratado durante años. A pesar de que la explicación da a entender que es alguien mayor de edad, en realidad no pasaba más de los 45 años.

En este mundo, su apariencia se había rejuvenecido un par de años. No tenía el cansancio físico y mental que en su mundo contaminado. Mucho menos sentía su cuerpo enfermo.

—Bien, apoyo a que pidamos algunas órdenes de comida ligera y luego nos reunamos con los demás. ¿Me apoyan chicos?

La respuesta a la pregunta de Temperance fue afirmativa, como era de esperarse.

¿Quién pensaría que la comida más barata del lugar era mucho mejor que lo que consumían en su mundo? La porción de arroz, verduras y carne eran más de lo que alguna vez pensaron en comer. Ya casi nadie recordaba como se sentía el verdadero sabor de un alimento natural por tantas pastillas de suplementos y batidos sin sabor. Por supuesto, sin contar los días que estuvieron en la Empresa de Yggdrasil.

Al final, nadie dejó ni un sólo gramo de arroz. Justo a tiempo pues a Takemikazuchi le llegó un **[Mensaje]** que le informaba estaban todos afuera.

—Bien chicos, vamos a hacer ese papeleo. Nos esperan los demás.

Eran cerca de las 6:47am cuando el grupo de 26 se reunió en la entrada de la ciudad. El guardia de turno que había sido avisado con anterioridad los condujo a una habitación separada del muro. Dentro del lugar había muchas sillas, un escritorio largo con papeles encima y un par de hombres con túnicas simples.

Cada uno tomó asiento tras saludar a los presentes. Ryurarius tardó unos minutos en llegar pero una vez se colocó detrás del escritorio, sacó un par de hojas con letras escritas en el.

—Buenos días mis estimados señores, por favor elijan a un representante para que empecemos con los trámites de ciudadanía.

El grupo sin tardar miró a Touch-me, quien a su vez se confundió un poco y negó la cabeza. Ante esto, dirigieron su atención a Ulbert quien antes de siquiera intentar negar, el Naga riendo suavemente lo llamó.

—Señor, ¿es usted quién representará a su grupo?

—Uh... Buen día, yo no... —Calló sus palabras cuando sintió el peso de la mirada de todos sus compañeros. Maldijo divertido en su mente por la presión.— Quiero decir, sí. Seré el representante. Soy Bertold.

—Entendido Bertold-san, por favor acérquese a tomar asiento en esta silla, tiene que leer este documento en donde están las normas y leyes del Reino Hechicero, así también como los beneficios que recibirán.

Había un problema, era muy obvio pero aún así nadie pensó en ello hasta ahora. Como hasta el momento todos hablaban el mismo idioma no se esperaban el hecho de que la escritura sería diferente a la que conocían. Ahora, su falta de investigación los golpeaba en la cara, más fuerte aún para los que eran los cerebros del gremio.

—¿Hay algún problema Bertold-san? —preguntó curioso el Naga cuando el mencionado se quedó callado en el asiento.

—... No sé si se a enterado Ryurarius-dono, pero nosotros venimos de un Reino del Sur muy lejano, por lo tanto, no estamos familiarizados con la escritura de este Reino, espero que nos entienda.

—Oh, por supuesto, que tonto de mi parte. Mis disculpas señores. Como Naga veo a todos los humanos casi iguales, sólo por las palabras de mis compañeros guardias humanos es que puedo distinguir de dónde vienen y que diferentes son. En ese caso, leeré el contenido de los documentos para ustedes.

—Se lo agradecemos Ryurarius-dono.

El Naga asintió y tras unos segundos de respiración comenzó a leer cada párrafo y verso que contenía dicho documento a una velocidad moderada y sin detenerse. Los presentes pusieron atención total a las palabras por si había algún truco pero ese no fue el caso.

Al terminar, aquel documento pasó a las manos de Ulbert para que coloque su nombre, edad y firma, seguidamente lo entregó a sus compañeros para que imiten la acción. Una vez todos pusieron sus datos y firma en el último papel, el Naga puso un sello en este y lo colocó en un cajón visible.

—Ahora entonces señores, tengo entendido también de que desean comprar una mansión para que todos vivan juntos, ¿me equivoco?

—En absoluto. Ese es el caso, de hecho.

—Bien, como no hay ninguna regla que prohíba la compra de alguna mansión, creo que no habría problemas con ayudarles en la petición. Aquí, ésta es una carta de presentación y consulta por la propiedad.

Ulbert recibió el sobre cuidadosamente decorado y agradeció en silencio pues no tenía palabras en ese instante. Al contrario de él, el resto aunque tardó en dar las gracias lo hicieron.

—No es necesario señores. Sólo les pido una cosa, así como yo he depositado mi confianza en ustedes, espero que hagan lo mismo al seguir las normas del Reino Hechicero.

—Ryurarius-dono, en nombre mío y de mis compañeros, tenga por seguro que no traeremos problemas. Y si en algún futuro muy poco probable nos vemos metidos en algo, tenga por seguro que nunca habría sido intencional o provocado.

—Confiaré en sus palabras, señor...

—Atotsu, mi nombre es Atotsu.

—Atotsu-san entonces. En ese caso, ¿hay algo que alguno de ustedes quisiera saber? ¿Alguna duda o pregunta sobre el Reino Hechicero y nuestro Rey?

—Yo, tengo algunas preguntas Ryurarius-dono, soy Neat.

—Un gusto Neat-san, dígame cuáles son sus preguntas.

—Sí. Es sobre el Rey Hechicero... ¿es cierto que es un no-muerto?

—Así es. Pero a pesar de eso ha demostrado que no odia la vida como los demás no-muertos, es más, preserva y cuida a todos sus ciudadanos como ningún Rey lo haya hecho hasta el momento. Aunque claro, los ciudadanos humanos aún no están del todo tranquilos y confiados todavía.

—¿Le tienen miedo?

—Umm... se podría decir que es así. Después de todo, nuestro Rey tomó muchas vidas en la guerra.

—Disculpa, ¿guerra?

—Toume-san, ¿correcto?. Umu, fue en la guerra... Por sus expresiones puedo darme cuenta que no han oído sobre lo que pasó.

—¿Podría contarnos, por favor?

—No hay restricción sobre esa información, supongo que estaría bien decirles... Hace poco más de seis meses esta ciudad pertenecía al Reino de Re-Estize; nuestro Rey en ese entonces se unió con el Imperio Baharuth para reclamar esta tierra que era suya desde hace mucho tiempo. El Reino y el Imperio tenían guerras anuales y es ahí cuando nuestro Rey participó; se dice que usó un hechizo muy poderoso para matar a setenta mil soldados pero eso no era todo, fueron invocadas cinco criaturas grandes y negras que mataron otros noventa mil. Ese día se conoció como la Masacre en Planicies Katze, sólo sobrevivieron cerca de noventa mil soldados por parte del Reino mientras que el Imperio salió casi sin bajas. Días después esta ciudad fue entregada a nuestro Rey sin resistencia y al cabo de unas semanas, el Imperio se volvió un estado vasallo de nuestro Reino.

—... ¿Esta diciendo que el Rey Hechicero mató a ciento sesenta mil soldados para tomar control de la ciudad?

—Exactamente. Pero... a pesar de lo que nuestro Rey hizo, ya no hay ninguna guerra entre el Reino y el Imperio, ya no hay crímenes ni esclavos en la ciudad gracias a los Caballeros de la Muerte, las viudas encontraron trabajo en los orfanatos construidos hace un par de semanas atrás, los pobres fueron trasladados a pueblos externos para que tengan una mejor vida y ganen el dinero que les hacía falta, nosotros los demi-humanos y semi-humanos ahora podemos vivir tranquilamente sin que los humanos nos cazen, todo gracias a nuestro Rey.

—¿Es así?

—Por supuesto. Solo creo que los ciudadanos humanos tardarán un poco más en acoplarse... ¿tienen otras dudas?

—...Yo, Peron. Cuando estuvimos en el Pueblo Carne, me enteré que su Rey había fallecido en batalla para salvar el Reino Santo... ¿Es eso cierto Ryurarius-dono?

La pregunta había caído como un golpe bajo para el resto de sus compañeros. Todos querían saber la respuesta pero no estaban seguros de poder preguntar, ahora gracias a Peroroncino sabrían la verdad. Ryurarius por su parte, se sorprendió por la preocupación profunda que contenía esa pregunta, pero supo mantener la calma y no hizo tal expresión.

—Peron-san, es cierto que nuestro Rey cayó en batalla... pero no murió. Es más, conquistó un nuevo territorio de demi-humanos y derrotó al Demonio Emperador Jaldabaoth en su siguiente encuentro. Esto nos fue informado hace un par de días para aclarar los equivocados rumores creados por los comerciantes extranjeros e internos y para avisar de que pronto llegará.

—Entonces... ¿No está muerto?

—No sabría contestar con certeza aquella pregunta Neat-san, después de todo, nuestro Rey es un no-muerto.

Con aquella ligera broma se calmaron las preocupaciones internas de los Seres Supremos.

Fue a las 8:13am cuando su reunión con Ryurarius terminó. Sus papeles de migración ya estaban archivados y listos, sólo debían esperar unos meses para completar el requisito de poder vivir en el Reino.

En estos momentos el grupo de 26 personas se encontraban caminando directo a la plaza, en donde tomarían un pequeño descanso antes de ir al Palacio para entregar la carta.

—Entonces... ya no es necesario el averiguar sobre el estado de nuestro líder. Ya sabemos que está bien y que además está de regreso.

—Puede que esté bien pero aún tenemos que averiguar cómo acercarnos a él sin que sus guardias nos detengan, Ganter-san.

—... Heor-san, ¿qué tal si utilizamos la carta de presentación para esa función? Después de todo, la entrega es en el mismo Palacio.

—Es una buena idea Genji-san. Aún así, no creo que nos dejen entrar todos simplemente para entregar una carta...

—Yo digo que vayamos todos juntos, quizás así llamemos la atención de Mom- auch... ¿Q-qué?

Al doblar la única esquina para llegar a la plaza, el Ser Supremo que hablaba chocó contra algo duro. Tanta era su confianza que había bajado la guardia dentro de la ciudad, ahora se frotaba la frente y nariz para apaciguar un poco el leve dolor.

—Discúlpenme, no quise chocar con usted. Estaba metido en mis pensamientos y no pude verlo.

Frente a Luci*Fer se encontraba un hombre alto y musculoso, tenía una armadura completa de color azabache y una capa rojiza estaba atada en sus hombreras, también se podían apreciar las empuñaduras de sus espadas gemelas. Éste era Momon.

Mientras tanto, dentro de un carruaje de camino al Reino Hechicero se encontraba Ainz y CZ volviendo del Reino Santo. La fase del primer plan había concluido con éxito según Demiurge, y eso significaba volver al trabajo para el Supremo.

Aunque hubo una corta charla hace sólo unos minutos, el actual silencio incomodaba hasta cierto punto a Ainz, así que sin más preámbulos y preparándose nuevamente por cualquier respuesta, preguntó.

—... CZ, en tu estadía junto a Neia ¿ella te hizo alguna pregunta sobre el Reino Hechicero o sobre mi?

—... Sí.

Y eso parecía haber sido todo. O eso pensaba, nuevamente le contestó pero con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—Preguntó sobre Ainz-sama y los Seres Supremos.

—¿Eh...?

—... Dijo que le dio curiosidad los amigos de Ainz-sama... Le expliqué un poco sobre quienes eran, ¿hice algo mal?

—No, por supuesto que no. Dime que fue lo que preguntó y le dijiste por favor, tengo que estar al tanto de lo que ella sabe para el futuro. —Dijo, aunque lo último era sólo una excusa para satisfacer su curiosidad.

—... Ella dijo que Ainz-sama de vez en cuando mencionaba a ciertos amigos del pasado, lo que le dio curiosidad. Cuando me preguntó, le respondí que sólo sabía un par de cosas, como por ejemplo: En total son cuarenta y uno, contando a Ainz-sama, siendo él el líder de todos... Todos los Seres Supremos son de distintas razas heteromorfas, cada uno con un poder diferente y único que trasciende la comprensión humana.

—Y-ya veo... ¿algo más?

—... Ella una vez susurró: _"Quisiera escuchar algunas historias sobre los Seres Supremos de su Majestad."_

Aquello no se lo esperaba en absoluto. ¿Por qué razón habría de querer aquello? ¿Simple curiosidad?... De cualquier forma, se le había ocurrido una idea espectacular que le sacaría del trabajo cuando esté demasiado estresado.

—... Bueno, al parecer ha funcionado de maravilla mi pequeño juego. Bien, cuando te encuentres con Neia otra vez, dile de mi parte que iré a visitarla cada cierto tiempo de manera espontánea. Y que no hay detalle de ello, es como una sorpresa. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, Ainz-sama.

—Entonces, creo que ya va siendo hora de que usemos un portal. **[Mensaje]** **{Shalltear, ya es tiempo de que nos abras una puerta, el destino es quinientos metros antes de la entrada a mi Reino}**

—**{Entendido, Ainz-sama~}**

Al cabo de unos segundos, un portal se abrió a unos metros del carruaje aún en movimiento. Y mientras lo cruzaba, Ainz pensó sobre que hermosa mañana era y que las cosas iban a mejorar en cierto modo.

* * *

**Hi!**

**Si mi amigo que también lee esta historia no me hubiera preguntado: "¿Para cuándo la actualización?" Yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de que no había actualizado la semana pasada. Perdón por eso ;u;**

**Ahora, no sé que precauciones estén tomando sus respectivos países con el Covid19 pero aquí en Perú hay cuarentena y toque de queda. (Nadie sale desde las 8pm hasta las 5am, sino, prisión de tiempo indefinido o multa) _(Hay pros y contras, aunque son más beneficios para los que son youtubers, artistas y escritores, me incluyo)_**

**¿Todo bien por sus hogares? No se expongan mucho tiempo en las calles, utilicen mucho jabón y traten de evitar el contacto con otras personas, es por su bienestar y el de su familia. ¡Cuídense!**

**Pd: Actualización el próximo mes, a inicios de la segunda semana.**

**Bye!**


	9. Cap 8

Luci*Fer sabía con sólo observar que el hombre delante de él que era alguien importante. Aquella armadura era completa y se veía de buena calidad. Era mejor guardarse su comentario animado y disculparse también.

—No hay problema, yo también estaba distraído.

—... No los he visto antes, ¿son nuevos en el Reino Hechicero?

—Sí, lo somos. Venimos de una tierra lejana y al escuchar de este lugar de fantasía decidimos venir y ser sus ciudadanos.

—Oh, eso no se ve todos los días. La gente normalmente tiene miedo de los demi-humanos y los no-muertos de Su Majestad.

—Ya lo creo... Soy Lufer, un gusto. Estos son mis compañeros.

—Disculpen mi falta de modales, mi nombre es Momon, del antiguo equipo adamantita "Oscuridad". Igualmente es un gusto.

—¿Momon?

—¿Sí?

—No, nada... Es sólo que ese nombre me recuerda a alguien importante para todos nosotros.

—Debió de ser alguien asombroso y un buen amigo entonces.

—Sí, lo era... mejor dicho, lo es. Hemos escuchado que puede estar en esta parte del continente pero aún no estamos seguros de ello.

—Ya veo. Espero que logren encontrarlo. Ahora, tengo una duda sobre ustedes y quisiera saber si pueden responderla.

—Siempre y cuando no sea demasiado personal, supongo que estaría bien.

—Descuiden, no es nada de eso. Lo que quisiera saber es que hace un grupo de veintiséis personas yendo en dirección hacia el palacio... ¿o acaso estoy equivocado y van a otro lugar?

—De hecho si está en lo correcto. Como sabe, somos nuevos en este maravilloso Reino y hace unos momentos acabamos de terminar nuestros trámites para convertirnos en ciudadanos. Además, hemos decidido tratar de comprar una gran mansión para todos nosotros con una carta de petición al Palacio.

—Eso es sorprendente... Si me permiten, podría ayudarlos con ese tema.

—Emm... ¿No sería una molestia?

—No, todo lo contrario. Verán, me han llamado al Palacio pero primero tengo que encontrar a mi compañera. No tardaré más de diez minutos si me lo permiten.

—En ese caso creo que estaría bien... Nosotros podemos esperar en la plaza, aún queremos dar un buen vistazo alrededor.

—Entiendo perfectamente. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a por mi compañera.

Momon retornó su camino y desapareció de entre los transeúntes. Los veintiséis no perdieron tiempo y también comenzaron su caminata hacia la plaza en silencio. Fue recién cuando llegaron a un lugar apartado pero visible dentro de la plaza que inició su conversación.

—Creo que todos en este momento están pensando en el nombre del tipo que acabamos de conocer, ¿correcto?

—Si te refieres a que hay una gran y rara posibilidad de que sea quien creemos que es, entonces sí, estás en lo correcto Valis-san. —Respondió Nuuboo con la mano en el mentón.

—Esa es una abreviatura de nombre al igual que Lupus... Podría ser él, se siente como si lo fuera pero a la vez no. Además, hay muchas diferencias...

—Tienes razón Moetto-san. Nuestro líder es un lanzador de magia, no un guerrero; tampoco es humano, y yo claramente sentí musculatura cuando tropecé con él.

—También hay otras diferencias, un par de ejemplos son su voz y altura. No se escucha para nada como lo recuerdo, antes era más suave y calmada; tampoco creo que sea tan alto, nos dijo que era de un tamaño promedio y confío en él. —Terminó de agregar Beast King Mekongawa luego de que Luci*Fer hablara— También creo que deberíamos tratar de no mencionar el nombre del líder, podría traernos problemas.

—Muy bien, eso suena lógico. Aún así deberíamos de considerarlo... Tratemos de mandar indirectas sobre el IRL, sobre Yggdrasil y sobre nuestro gremio, cosas que sólo nosotros como miembros sabemos, nuestros nombres abreviados jugarán un papel importante. Con eso nuestras dudas se podrían aclacar.

Un coro de aceptación a la propuesta de Tabula Smaragdina se escuchó luego de unos segundos.

—Ya que todos sabemos que hacer con Momon, vayamos a la parte de investigación. —Habló Touch-me obteniendo la atención que quería— Necesitamos recopilar información sobre este Reino pero sobre todo del Rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown. Propongo entonces que sólo una party de seis ingresen al Palacio mientras que el resto se puede dividir en dúos para revisar los alrededores.

—Una party de seis eh... Sí, suena bien. Y creo saber quiénes pueden ser los indicados.—Con una mirada concentrada Coup the Corâce se giró hacia los que iba a llamar— Chamaga-san, Yamko-san, Bertod-san, Enray-san y Wakemi-san, ustedes pertenecieron a la party que derrotó al último Boss en el día de la conquista. Son un grupo balanceado y de los más potentes, creo que ustedes serían los indicados para ingresar al Palacio.

—Tienes razón—Apoyó Genjiro— Fueron ustedes los que vencieron al final y logramos obtener nuestra base de un solo intento. También creo que son los indicados.

—Esperen un momento. Si bien nosotros vencimos al Boss final, fue también gracias al apoyo de nuestro líder que pudimos resistir... Esta party no está completa sin él.—Nishikkenray dio su punto de vista.

—Eso es... correcto. Pero en estos instantes no está con nosotros todavía, tenemos que hacerlo sin él.

—Lo que dice Blunet-san es cierto. Concentrémonos en el ahora, ya habrá tiempo después cuando lo encontremos.—Habló con suavidad Shijuuten Suzaku— Ahora entonces, necesitamos un comodín pero sólo hay tres entre todos nosotros. ¿Cómo lo van a decidir Near-san, Whitem-san y Lufer-san?

Hubo un largo silencio entre los mencionados. Parecían pensarlo a profundidad cuando se les veía el rostro. Finalmente, luego de un par de minutos parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo sin palabras cuando Luci*Fer habló con seguridad.

—Los acompañaré yo. Analizando mis habilidades se puede decir que tengo un mayor apoyo que Near-san y Whitem-san.

—... Sí, tienes buenos buff y debuff, hechizos potentes y de área, invocaciones de ángeles y demonios, y aunque tu karma es negativo puedes soportar muy bien la magia divina gracias a tu clase **[Ángel caído]**, todos ellos pueden ser de gran ayuda en una situación complicada. —Explicó sus observaciones Blue Planet.

—Entonces está decidido. El resto de nosotros iremos en diferentes direcciones con nuestros antiguos dúos que nos tocó en aquel lugar antes de llegar a este mundo, ¿me entienden?

Todos asintieron. Touch-me continuó.

—Sé que algunos, me incluyo, ya no tenemos a nuestro par pero eso se puede arreglar juntándose con alguien de igual condición. Arreglemos ese asunto antes de que Momon y su compañera regresen.

Así se reformaron los siguientes dúos:

-Coup the Corâce con Herohero.

-Nearata con Touch-me.

-Variable Talisman con Whitebrim.

—Ahora que todos estamos listos, quiero dejar algo en claro... Si por error alguno de nosotros es descubierto, lo informaremos a través de un [Mensaje] y nos reuniremos en el lugar que encontramos a Bellver-san y Ganter-san. Después de eso tendremos que movernos a otro lugar más lejano y volver a idear un plan para acercarnos al líder. ¿Todos entienden?... Bien.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Peroroncino visualizó a Momon siendo acompañado por una mujer atractiva de mirada seria. Ciertamente era muy hermosa pero nuestro arquero sentía y sabía que no debía meterse con ella. ¿La razón? Ella era Narberal Gamma, creación de su amigo Nishikienray... O bueno, así lo veía, no estaba muy seguro aún pero de todas formas la apartó de sus pensamientos.

—Mis disculpas por haberme tardado un poco más de lo que mencioné. Tuve problemas para encontrar a mi compañera.

—Uh, no hay problema Momon-dono.—Y antes de que Luci*Fer pudiera seguir hablando fue interrumpido por su sorprendido compañero ninja.

—Disculpen... Soy Enray, un gusto. Sé que esto puede ser un poco incómodo pero quisiera saber sobre usted señorita, si no es un problema por supuesto.

Hubo una sutil mueca de confusión y disgusto en la bella cara de Nabe pero al recordar las palabras de Ainz y Momon/Actor de Pandora, dio una muy pequeña sonrisa y contestó lo más natural posible que pudo.

—Mi nombre es Nabe, soy una lanzadora de magia del cuarto nivel y antigua aventurera adamantita. Actualmente Momon-san y yo servimos bajo el mando directo del Rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown.

El mismo Momon y Nabe habían esperado una confesión de amor a primera vista, no había sido la primera vez que le pasaba a la bella princesa Nabe... Pero eso no sucedió. A cambio obtuvieron una sonrisa incrédula y emocionada. Muy diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados y eso Momon lo notó extraño.

—Nabe...

—Sí. ¿Hay algún problema?

Antes de que Nishikienray pudiera hablar fue golpeado en las costillas por su compañero Nuuboo. Y aunque el golpe no había sido tan fuerte fue lo suficiente para hacerlo consciente de lo que iba a decir, callando la tontería que iba a soltar casi al instante.

—N-no, nada.

—Err... mi compañero aquí no amaneció bien esta mañana, es por eso que puede estar un poco fuera de lugar ahora... Si no es molestia, ¿podemos ya comenzar nuestra caminata al Palacio Momon-dono?

—... Por supuesto, es por este camino. No tardaremos mucho si no tomamos desviaciones.

Esta vez en el camino hubo mucha plática. Mientras un par regañaba silenciosamente a Nishikienray, otros se encontraban comentando sobre las calles y los ciudadanos, algunos se mantenían observando en silencio y los restantes estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado a la muralla de entrada del Palacio en un aproximado de 28 minutos.

Allí los esperaba un grupo de 4 Caballeros de la Muerte siendo comandados por un Crypt Lord, un no-muerto de Nivel 80. Este ser los vio y luego asintió a Momon, quien le correspondió el saludo. Gracias a esto el no-muerto no interfirió en su camino y les dejó libre el paso pero antes...

—Lufer-san, sé que tienen asuntos dentro pero no creo que todos puedan ingresar. ¿Puedo saber quiénes irán?

—Sí, ya lo habíamos previsto. Sólo iremos nosotros seis. —Al instante los restantes de la party dejaron sus lugares y se presentaron en silencio ante Momon y Nabe— El resto irá a explorar las calles y demás, después de todo, este Reino es una maravilla a los ojos de cualquiera.

—Sí, lo es... Oh, parece que el mayordomo personal del Rey Hechicero nos espera en la puerta principal. ¿Podrían esperarnos un momento?

—Adelante, no tenemos problema con ello.

Mientras Momon y Nabe se acercaban al hombre en uniforme negro de postura recta a pesar de su edad, cierto individuo del grupo se conmocionó por su presencia, y antes de que repitieran el mismo golpe en él, se calmó y analizó la situación. Ulbert, quien se encontraba cerca, lanzó un Ítem de pago en forma de polvo mágico al aire de manera disimulada. Esto creó un invisible domo de privacidad y silencio para ambos.

—¿Es él, no es así?

—Sí... No hay ninguna diferencia. —Respondió Touch-me.

—Hiciste lo correcto al no mostrar una mirada de sorpresa. Creo que deberías hablar con los otros sobre mantener un estado pacífico si encuentran a sus NPC caminando por estas calles.

—He pensado lo mismo. ¿Me ayudas con decírselo a los de tu party?

—Por supuesto... También, he pensado sobre los nombres que estamos utilizando, creo que algunos deberían de cambiarlo.

—¿Por qué lo crees? ¿Descubriste algo?

—Umu, bueno, un ejemplo sería Chagama-san, nosotros le llamábamos así por un tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Creo que alguien podría descubrir nuestra identidad con sólo juntar un par de piezas.

—... Tienes razón. Infórmele sobre su nombre y busquen un reemplazo. Explicaré el cambio a los otros una vez estemos fuera del alcance de este Palacio y usemos hechizos anti-adivinación.

—Bien, lo tengo. Justo a tiempo, porque parecen que terminaron su charla, no escuché mucho pero ya les preguntaré a los chicos. Voy a cancelar el hechizo, mantente firme ¿ok? Te veo luego.

Touch-me se despidió con un ligero movimiento de mano y se acercó a Nearata para estar listos al momento de separarse. Mientras tanto, Ulbert aprovechó el momento para acercarse a la party y lograr decir una frase en el tiempo que le quedaba.

—Chicas, confiaremos en ustedes como siempre. Estamos en sus manos Yamko-san... Kazecchi.—Lo último lo dijo con algo de duda causando una breve confusión en sus compañeros hasta que la mencionada entendió la indirecta y respondió alegremente.

—Agradezco tu confianza, Bertod-san

Momon regresó solo ya que Nabe ingresó al Palacio sin dar una mirada de despedida. Luci*Fer dio un suspiro en silencio antes de mostrar una ligera sonrisa y hablar.

—Momon-dono. Mis amigos y yo estamos listos para ingresar.

—¿Es así? Genial. Vamos entonces.

El grupo se despidió y dividió rápidamente, luego dieron camino a lugares contrarios. Ahora la party se encontraba cara a cara con Sebas Tian mientras los otros posiblemente ya estaban recorriendo las diversas calles del Reino.

—Señores permítanme presentarme. Soy Sebas Tian, mayordomo personal del Rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown. Pueden llamarme Sebas si lo desean. Es un placer conocerlos, Momon-dono me ha explicado un poco sobre ustedes y su asunto.

—El placer es nuestro Sebas-dono. —Sonrió de regreso y luego con una mano comenzó una presentación— Mi nombre es Lufer y estos son algunos de mis amigos: Bertod-san, Wakemi-san, Enray-san, Yamko-san y-

—Mi nombre es Kazecchi, un gusto. —Agregó rápidamente al ver que Luci*Fer no sabía como continuar— Perdón por la interrupción pero quería presentarme por mi cuenta, espero que no sea una molestia mi comportamiento repentino.

—De ninguna forma señorita Kazecchi, apoyo la iniciativa propia. ¿Qué les parece acompañarme adentro? Momon-dono tiene asuntos importantes y no debe perder más tiempo.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Disculpe Momon-dono. Por favor, guíe el camino Sebas-dono. —Ahora la que tomaría las conversaciones sería Bukubukuchagama y no Luci*Fer. El cual en su mente agradecía profundamente el cambio de responsabilidad.

El Héroe Oscuro aceptó las disculpas y sin demora ingresaron al Palacio. Al cabo de unos instantes de camina, el Guerrero Oscuro se despidió y tomó un pasillo paralelo al que ahora se dirigían.

—Este lugar es enorme~ Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habrá tomado en construirlo...

—Si me permite contestar su pregunta señorita Kazecchi, este palacio que antiguamente servía de residencia a cierto Alcalde fue construido hace más de ciento cuarenta años.

—Ooh~ ¿Significa que Sebas-dono estuvo trabajando en este lugar desde hace años y por eso sabe?

—No, en realidad. Puse mis servicios al Rey Hechicero hace tan sólo un año, casi en el inicio de su reinado.

—Ha de ser sorprendente y emocionante servir al Rey personalmente.

—Tiene toda la razón señorita Yamko... Debo decir que me sorprende el hecho de que no tengan una ideología errónea de nuestro Rey al ser un no-muerto.

—Si me permite responder en su lugar, eso es porque todos mis camaradas y yo nos basamos en las acciones y no en la apariencia. ¿No es así, Wakemi-san? —Preguntó Nishikienray a su compañero de lado.

—Es como dice mi amigo. Después de todo, una acción vale más que mil palabras.

—Ummu, es una frase sabia.

—Sebas-dono, tengo una pregunta que aunque no es relacionado al tema que estaba hablando con mis compañeros desearía que me respondiera.

—Adelante con su pregunta Bertod-san. Aunque debo avisar de que si es relacionado al Rey Hechicero o al manejo del Reino, no soy la persona indicada.

—Oh no, en realidad quería saber sobre la Primera Ministro Albedo-sama. Sólo hemos podido escuchar sobre ella a través de algunos encargados en la puerta principal de este Reino.

—En ese caso... La Primer Ministro es la mano derecha de nuestro Rey, ella se encarga de manejar los asuntos exteriores, la administración pública, coordina la actividad del Reino Hechicero junto al Ministro de Defensa y designa a distintos Administradores sus funciones. Además, ella no es humana. No se sabe a que raza pertenece pero ciertamente es un individuo de gran poder apesar de su apariencia.

—Ya veo...

—Me alegra que me haya entendido. Justo a tiempo pues hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Con un suave movimiento abrió un par de las grandes puertas que llegaban a medir un aproximado de 2.40 metros de altura. Apartándose un poco indicó que podían ingresar.

—Llamaré a una de las sirvientas mientras un Agente Inmobiliario tarda en llegar. Por favor tomen asiento que unos momentos los atenderán.

—Estamos agradecidos con usted Sebas-dono.

—Sólo cumplo con mi deber de mayordomo señorita Kazecchi. Espero poder verlos de nuevo en un futuro.

—Nosotros también esperamos lo mismo Sebad-dono. —Agregó Yamaiko como últimas palabras antes de que el mayordomo salga de la habitación con una reverencia.

—Es asombroso el hecho de poder estar dentro de un Palacio.

—No creo poder vivir con tanto lujo a mi alrededor. De sólo pensarlo me da dolor de cabeza. —Respondió sonriendo Warrior Takemikazuchi a Luci*fer luego de terminar su recorrida visual por todo el lugar.

—¿Cómo creen que les esté yendo a los demás? —Preguntó Ulbert.

—Podríamos averiguar al preguntarles ahora. —Respondió sin verlo Bukubukuchagama.

—Uhm... No, eso sería riesgoso. Puede que el Palacio tenga contramedidas para evitar que escape Información.

—Cierto, tienes razón. No pensé en eso... Sólo espero que mi tonto hermano no haga una estupidez.

—Eso sería casi imposible. —Agregó Nishikienray gracioso.

Después de un muy corto lapso de tiempo se mantuvieron en silencio para poder apreciar mejor los detalles y así esperaron pacientemente la llegada de la sirvienta, la cual no tardó mucho en llegar con un carrito lleno de galletas y té.

—Gracias. —Dijeron los 6 presentes a la vez sin querer.

—Disfruten por favor. Si necesitan algo de mi pueden llamarme, mi nombre es Fourth.

Fue la única conversación antes de que se aleje a una de las esquinas.

Todos probaron los aperitivos traídos y agradecieron hasta el cielo su magnífico sabor y exquisitez. Obviamente no lo dijeron pero si lo pensaron. Sólo bastó unos minutos más para que la puerta por la que entraron fuera tocada suavemente.

Esta vez quien apareció era un no-muerto, un Lich que portaba una vestimenta más formal para dar seriedad al asunto.

—Tengan buen día, lamento mi tardanza. Soy el Agente Inmobiliario. Este no tiene nombre así que pueden llamarme como gusten.

—No se preocupe Agente-dono, sabemos que tiene muchas cosas importantes que hacer en estos momentos.—El que contestó no era otro más que Ulbert, quien utilizó palabras halagadoras para llegar a un ambiente cómodo. Por supuesto, su habilidad pasiva **[Encanto del Mal]** también hizo efecto y nadie lo notó.— Le agradecemos el hecho de que pueda darnos algo de su preciado tiempo.

El Lich sonrió con la poca piel que le quedaba en la boca y tomó asiento mientras acomodaba unos papeles en sus manos.

—Empecemos con esto.

En el trascurso del tiempo, se había llegado a un acuerdo favorable para ambos lados. Ellos podrían comprar una mansión lo suficientemente grande y acogedora para todos en un pago de 2 partes.

Sólo tenían que reunir 2000 monedas de oro para trasladarse y al cabo de un mes pagarían las 1500 monedas restantes, de oro también, por supuesto. El trato era aceptable pues si pagaban todo de golpe, tendrían que tener 3200 monedas de oro.

Y así lo hicieron, aceptaron. Quedando que en 4 días volverían al Palacio para cancelar el primer compromiso de pago y si no lo conseguían se aumentaría el 2% del importe total pasada la fecha, teniendo como plazo máximo 3 días más. Caso contrario quedaría nulo todo... Pero obviamente iban a pagar, ya tenían una idea de cómo generar todo el dinero necesario.

—Ahora todo lo que se necesita para asegurar el compromiso son sus firmas. Tengan, pueden usar esta pluma para eso.

El Lich entregó el objeto al que se encontraba más cerca de él, es decir, Ulbert. Este lo tomó y en menos de un segundo ya había hecho su garabato en el papel, seguidamente fueron sus camaradas restantes. Al terminar devolvieron la pluma a su dueño.

—Entonces, hemos terminado. Los veré de nuevo en cuatro días.

—Sí. De nuevo, gracias por su tiempo Administrador-dono.

Y antes de que el Lich pudiera responder se escuchó el sonido de una campanilla a lo lejos. Ante eso, el rostro arrugado y sin piel en algunas partes del Lich se iluminó con una gran sonrisa que para otros humanos normales les hubiera causado pesadillas por días.

—¡Está aquí!

—¿Disculpe?

—Nuestro Rey Hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama ha vuelto de su largo viaje... Disculpen, tengo que salir.

Y con prisa abandonó la habitación. Si uno miraba a la sirvienta parada en la esquina se podría observar también un brillo emocionado en sus ojos.

—...Vamos, chicos. Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás para darle la buena noticia. Además, si tenemos mucha suerte, podríamos terminar viendo aunque sea un poco al Rey Hechicero. Con todo lo que hemos escuchado tengo muy altas espectativas de él.

—Por supuesto, Bertod-san. —Apoyó Nishikienray cuando otra campanada más cerca se oyó— Andando.

La sirvienta al ver como se ponían todos de pie se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

—Señores, permítanme guiarlos a la salida. No quisiera que se pierdan en el Palacio.

—Estamos a su cuidado.

Al salir del castillo se escuchó una última campanada. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando a la entrada antes del Palacio se observó un par de carruajes negro siendo direccionados por Comedores de Almas y escoltados por unos Hanzos invisibles a la vista.

Luego, por lo que parecía una eternidad, el carruaje con más seguridad se detuvo y de ello bajó una sirvienta con ropa extraña y blindada, seguidamente, la muerte en persona.


	10. Cap 9

Por fin habían llegado. Ainz no pudo evitar soltar un silencioso suspiro luego de bajarse del carruaje, porque a pesar de ser un no-muerto sintió un dolor invisible en la espalda por estar en la misma posición todo el viaje. Seguramente era un reflejo de su antiguo cuerpo humano.

Al levantar su mirada del suelo, se encontró con diversas personas frente suyo. Estaba Momon, los Asesinos de 8 Filos, una sirvienta regular y un Lich esperándolo.

—Sea bienvenido de nuevo Ainz Ooal Gown-sama. —saludó el guerrero oscuro en nombre de todos— Estoy aquí para escoltar su persona como su Espada. Dentro, la Primera Ministra le está esperando.

Antes de que Ainz respondiera, su visión captó un grupo de humanos cerca de la entrada al Palacio. Estaban algo lejos para que pueda ser escuchado pero de todas formas optó por guardar silencio. No tenía a Nurunuru-kun, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

Momon lo notó, así que continuó hablando.

—No hay ningún percance por si desea saber. Todo se encuentra en orden.

Ainz asintió aún sin apartar la vista de aquel grupo. Tres de los seis le llamaron la atención como si fueran un imán. Fueron las dos chicas y uno de los hombres restantes.

Si uno miraba a Ainz no notaría ningún movimiento en su rostro o cuerpo, pero su mente... estaba en un caos. Su aura emocional casi lo suprime pero tuvo autocontrol esta vez.

_"Oh Dios, si es que existes... Ellas se parecen tanto a Yama-chan y Chagama-chan. ¡Qué decir del tipo ese, es también muy parecido a Ulbert!... Si no supiera que los otros jugadores cuando fueron transportados eran sus avatares, de seguro me hubiera lanzado hacia ellos sin importar nada..."_

—... ¿Sucede algo Su Majestad?

Ainz negó y con un movimiento de la mano indicó que le guiaran el camino. Cuando estuvieron algo cerca el grupo, estos hicieron una reverencia y se quedaron en esa posición hasta que Ainz y su séquito ingresó al Palacio. El Lich se había despedido antes, yendo luego en dirección hacia el Crytp Lord.

—Momon, ¿quiénes eran esas personas? Por el color de cabello que algunos poseían puedo entender que no son nuestros ciudadanos ni los del resto de los países que conocemos. ¿Son acaso del Sur?

—Es como usted dice Ainz-sama. Ellos vienen del Sur; por lo que tengo entendido llegaron ayer por la noche y hoy en la mañana tuve un encuentro corto con ellos.

—Entiendo.

—... Perdone mi atrevimiento pero, ¿alguno de ellos le llamó la atención? Se veía pensativo hace un momento.

—Es como dices Momon, siento que a la mitad de ellos los he visto antes... Sin embargo, cambiando de tema, ¿Albedo tiene algo que informarme? ¿O es que sólo era una fachada para ese grupo?

—Umm. Tengo entendido que no hay información relevante o de importancia de momento pero aún así se me ordenó decirle aquello.

—... Tal vez te necesite cuando llegue a mi oficina, no te vayas aún. —Viendo que Momon asentía, continuó—Por cierto ¿dónde está Nabe?

—Ella se encuentra en el establo verificando el estado de Hamusuke. Por lo que mencionó, está probando montarla con la armadura.

—Ya veo... Cz, si lo deseas, puedes ir también al establo para ver a Hamusuke antes de regresar a Nazarick.

—Le agradezco esta oportunidad Ainz-sama. Sin embargo, me gustaría acompañarlo hasta su oficina por su seguridad. He detectado un cambio hormonal mas adelante.

—Ah... como lo pensé. Momon, si Albedo se descontrola te permito interferir y detenerla. Fourth, mantente alejada al abrir la puerta, es por tu seguridad. —La sirvienta aceptó de inmediato.

—Se hará como usted ordene Ainz-sama. —respondió el guerrero oscuro.

Una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta, la sirvienta se adelantó y una vez hizo su cometido se alejó colocándose detrás de Cz.

Frente a los presentes se podía apreciar a una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco y oro. Ella era Albedo, y al contrario de su habitual expresión calmada, esta vez estaba sonrojada y emocionada a un punto que incluso asustó un poco a Ainz.

—¡Ainz-sama! Estoy tan feliz de que haya llegado sin contratiempo. ¿Tiene algún deseo? Puedo darle un masaje o un baño, también podría darle un servicio muy especial de mi parte si eso le complace más~ —lo último lo había dicho con un falso tono tímido pero coqueto... ¿Hacía falta decir que la supresión de Ainz se activó dos veces?

—Eso... Eso no hace falta Albedo. Me encuentro en perfecta condición pero gracias de todas formas.

Por un momento los ojos de Albedo se estrecharon lleno de éxtasis pero rápidamente volvieron a la normalidad como si nunca hubiera visto un cambio.

—Entonces Ainz-sama, quizás podría prepararle algo de comer~

—Albedo... no necesito comer. En vez de eso, ¿por qué me llamaste? ¿Tienes algo que informar?

—Yo... bueno, en realidad ¡sólo quería decirle y mostrarle lo mucho que me alegra estar en su magnífica presencia de nuevo! —Y con eso, saltó hacia los brazos de su amo, pero...— ¿Uh? ¿Momon?

Tal y como su creador le había ordenado, Actor de Pandora fue más rápido y con su cuerpo bloqueó el asalto.

—Me temo que no puedo dejarle hacer eso Albedo-sama.

—¿Por qué? ¿No ves que sólo quiero demostrar mi afecto a nuestro maravilloso señor?

—Creo que debería de calmarse antes.

Y antes de que se generara algún roce entre ambos, Ainz habló con tono autoritario.

—Es suficiente.

Al instante Albedo se calmó e hizo una reverencia pidiendo perdón por su actitud.

—No importa Albedo, pero si no tienes algo importante que informar entonces voy a ingresar a mi recámara. Momon, acompáñame, tenemos asuntos que discutir.

—D-Disculpe Ainz-sama, ¿podría saber del asunto que hablarán? ¿Quizás debería acompañarlos también?

—Eso no hace falta Albedo. Oh, es cierto, Cz, ya puedes retirarte. Fourth y Asesinos de 8 Filos, esperen aquí, si necesito algo se les haré saber.

Con su orden dada, cada uno hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se acomodaron en sus puestos. Mientras Albedo se volvía a sentar frente al escritorio a revisar algunos documentos, Ainz y Momon ingresaron a la recámara del primero y comenzaron su reunión.

* * *

La party una vez estuvo fuera comenzó a caminar hacia la plaza con un paso algo veloz, algunos mantenían una conversación pausada y en susurros. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Nishikienray lanzó el hechizo **[Mensaje]**.

—**{Toume-san, ¿terminaron su recorrido? Estamos yendo hacia las posadas.}**

—**{¿Enray-san? Uh, sí. Nos hemos reunido unos cuantos hace unos instantes, podemos traer a los otros si tienes algo importante que decir.}**

—**{Creo que sería lo ideal. Nos vemos.}**

Y el hechizo terminó.

—Me pregunto cómo se lo tomará mi tonto hermano~ ¡Muero por ver su reacción!

—Cha- Kazecchi, creo que todos podrían saber que él ya está aquí. Después de todo, las campanadas no fueron tan silenciosas.

—Has arruinado mi diversión Yamko-chan. Aunque tienes razón, quizás los otros ya se enteraron y esperarán una respuesta de nosotros.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Warrior Takemikazuchi.

—Bueno, es obvio que nosotros estuvimos en el Palacio, lugar donde los carruajes que todos vieron se dirigían. Por supuesto que nos harán preguntas.

—Tienes razón. Y hablando de eso, aquella sirvienta del carruaje era, ya sabes, una de las siete hermanas, ¿correcto?

—Oh sí, si no me falla la memoria ella es de Ganter-san... ¿Saben?, es una teoría que tengo pero creo que toda la base también vino con el líder. —Dijo Ulbert y al instante respondió Luci*Fer.

—Curioso, también pensé en ello. La pregunta del millón sería: ¿Dónde está?

—Lo sabremos en un futuro, yo digo que pasamos muy desapercibidos...

—Es cierto, hemos cambiado nuestros nombres de avatares y jamás, aunque queríamos, nos pudimos reunir en el IRL.

—... Oh no...

—Querrás decir "mierda", Yamko-chan...

—Sep... La hemos jodido... —apoyó Ulbert con un rostro que mostraba preocupación y nervios pero aún así sonreía.

—¿Por qué de repente maldicen? —Lucifer se encontraba confuso por sus reacciones.

—Es porque algo han hecho. Vamos, ya hablen. ¿Qué pasó?

Los tres se miraron entre sí y antes de que Chagama o Ulbert tomaran la palabra, Yamaiko se adelantó para responder la pregunta de Nishikienray.

—Es mi culpa... Creo que ahora están sospechando de nosotros...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Verás Wakemi-san, conocí personalmente a nuestro líder hace años en mi trabajo, eso lo mencioné cuando estábamos en aquella limusina, ¿te acuerdas?

—Si... ahora me acuerdo.

—Lo siento mucho, debí de saber que podía reconocerme, es mi culpa que ahora tengamos contratiempos-

—Espera Yamko-chan, no es sólo tu culpa... Yo también conocí al líder en persona. Es algo gracioso nuestro encuentro jaja, pero no le digan al pajarraco que no quiero estar discutiendo horas con él. —el que habló fue Ulbert y antes de que la mencionada dijera algo se le adelantó su compañera.

—Y puede que a mi también me haya visto en alguna propaganda, ya sabes, soy... o era una actriz de doblaje de un género popular.

—Ok, ¿entonces quieren decir que ya no estamos tan encubiertos como antes?

—Eso mismo Lufer-san. Lo mejor sería reunirnos con todos y discutirlo en algún restaurante o bar con privacidad.

—¿Hablaremos de qué? ¿Sucedió algo en el Palacio Enray-san?

Quienes habían llegado no eran otros que Amanomahitotsu, Ankoro Mochi Mochi, Touch-me, Flatfoot, Genjiro, Tabula Smaragdina, Temperance, Blue Planet, Beast King Mekongawa, Nuuboo, Peroroncino, Garnet y Bellriver. El que había preguntado era Temperance.

—Los otros ya se encuentran en camino, estaban paseando algo lejos de aquí, algo como el Distrito Demihumano... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?

La party se miró entre si y tomando valor, lo cual demostraba tener siempre, Ulbert con una sonrisa respondió a Nuuboo.

—Este no es buen lugar para hablar. Vayamos a un bar cercano y esperemos allí a los demás, creo que todos deben saberlo.

—... Lo han malogrado, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Peroroncino algo burlón.

—No somos tú, pajarraco. Tampoco es que sea tan importante... simplemente se nos pasó cierto detalle.

—Bien, bien... mejor entremos a un callejón, esto me da mala espina. Los chicos no tardarán en encontrarnos.

Aceptando la petición de Genjiro ingresaron al callejón que estaba a unos metros de distancia. Era amplio y además limpio, no había transeúntes ni vagabundos así que pudieron utilizarlo como zona de reunión no sin antes utilizar un ítem para crear un campo invisible de privacidad.

Al cabo de varios minutos llegaron los demás, todavía había espacio, por lo tanto no hubo el problema de estar apretados.

—... Entonces ya sospechan... Umm, está bien, no fue sólo de ustedes ese error, sino de todos por no habernos dado cuenta de algo tan obvio. Tal vez debemos comenzar a tomar un perfil más bajo, ya que después de todo, nos falta comprar la mansión. Por cierto, ¿cómo les fue? ¿lograron hacer el trato?

—Sí. Estuvo fácil Toume-san, sería decepcionante que siendo oficinista y vendedor en tiempo libre no pueda cerrar un simple contrato. —Contestó nuevamente Ulbert. Los demás de la party sólo sonrieron y dieron la razón.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el precio total y en las dos partes?

—Total de un solo pago: tres mil doscientos. En las dos partes son: dos mil, y mil quinientos. Todo en monedas de oro. El plazo de tiempo es como quedamos, en cuatro días.

—Mm... Está dentro del rango aproximado que impusieron ustedes. Hitotsu-san, Near-san, como lo acordamos, dejaremos el asunto en sus manos.

—Por supuesto. —Contestaron ambos a la vez.

—Ahora entonces, ya que hemos terminado con lo más importante, vayamos por el tema de lo que han descubierto en sus caminatas.

—Un momento Moeto-san, tengo algunas preguntas para la party.

—¿Qué es, Peron? —Preguntó Nishikienray pero al ver a Ulbert sonreír de manera superior supo de que se trataba.

—Ya van a empezar... —susurró Chagama mientras bajaba la cabeza y se tocaba la frente.

—El carruaje que ingresó hace una hora era de un alto estatus y se dirigía hacia el Palacio, ¿vieron quiénes eran cuando bajaron? Sólo llegué a escuchar rumores de que posiblemente era el Rey Hechicero. ¿Lo confirmaron?

—Sí. Es justo como dices mi querido amigo emplumado. No era otro que él... Tuvimos mucha suerte en ser los primeros en verlo, tiene una figura tan imponente ¡y qué hablar de su gloriosa aura! En verdad es una pena que no hayas podido verlo.

Cada uno de los presentes había entendido el porqué Ulbert había contado de aquella forma. Lo tomaron como algo gracioso, por supuesto, aunque algunos en su interior se sentían un poco envidiosos o compartían sentimientos similares a Peroroncino.

—Sí, es una pena... Pero sé que lo veré, así que no me preocupo por eso, incluso presiento que en un futuro podré pasar mucho tiempo a su lado~. Sip, ya lo espero con ansias.

En otras palabras: _"No es necesario que me lo digas con tanta 'emoción'... Puede que hayas ganado esta vez pero, te prometo Ulbert, que ganaré la guerra y te lo voy a presumir en toda la cara cuando suceda."_

En cierto sentido fue gracioso como cada uno de sus demás compañeros interpretó lo dicho pero al fin y al cabo llegaron a entender, incluido Ulbert. Y antes de que se iniciara una discusión de indirectas, Touch-me tomó la palabra aún mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

—Chicos, chicos, ya es tiempo de contar sobre lo que cada dúo descubrió en su tiempo. Hay que comenzar por orden alfabético, y debo suponer de que no se han olvidado de la lista que hicimos antes de llegar, ¿correcto?

Varios afirmaron con sus cabezas, mientras otros reían nerviosamente.

—Oh si, Ganter-san, tu hija se encontraba con el líder al bajar del carruaje. Fue una completa sorpresa el verla.

—¿Lo dices en serio Wakemi-san? ¡Genial!

—También escuchamos que Albedo era la Primer Ministro, Sebas Tian el Mayordomo del Rey, y una sirvienta llamada Fourth nos atendió durante el contrato.

Los respectivos creadores sonrieron ante la noticia, aunque uno de ellos ya lo sabía y otro se congeló en su sitio pues recordó la configuración de su creación.

—Eso solo suma puntos a la teoría de la Base, quizás todos nuestros pequeños estén aquí esperando junto al líder. —comentó emocionada Ankoro Mochi Mochi.

—Ese podría ser el caso, pero por favor, ya no hay que desviar el tema. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué cosas interesantes descubrieron Hitotsu-san, Anko-chan?

* * *

—... -y así concluye mi informe Ainz-sama~ —Al ver que no hubo reacción y que mas bien parecía estar pensativo decidió esperar unos segundos antes de continuar.—Disculpa mi interrupción en tus pensamientos pero quisiera poder hablar libremente con usted.

—Eh... —Ainz tardó en reaccionar pero aceptó la propuesta sin mucho interés.— Está bien.

—Te agradezco por aceptar mi petición.

La actitud de Actor de Pandora confundió ahora si al Supremo. No esperaba en absoluto que se tomara las cosas enserio. Internamente pensó lo siguiente:

_"¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Fui tan descuidado al estar pensando? No creo que haya inducido lo que pienso, mi rostro no puede hacer expresiones después de todo. En ese caso, ¿por qué se comporta así?" _Un escalofrío inexistente le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa? ¿Es lo que dije quizás? ¿O tal vez aquellas personas que mencionaste te traen recuerdos del pasado inconscientemente?

A veces, sólo a veces, su creación podía ser tan terrorífico como Demiurge, el hecho de que pueda analizar su estado o el tener una idea cercana de sus pensamientos siempre le asustó un poco más. Esta vez las preguntas fueron confusas por unos instantes, no sabía que decir hasta que una idea surgió para evitar contestar de inmediato mientras pensaba.

—¿A qué viene todo aquello Actor de Pandora?

—Padre, tal vez tus emociones más profundas no son muy claras para el resto de la Tumba pero para mi, que soy tu creación, tu hijo, puedo entenderlas mejor que nadie más. Muchas veces he quedado callado respecto a esto pero siempre me preocupo por ti, eres mi padre, nunca quisiera que te pase algo y lo evitaría a toda costa si eso significa entregar mi vida... Entonces padre, es por eso que pregunto: ¿Qué te preocupa?

Ainz se quedó sin palabras. Si lo que Actor de Pandora decía era cierto, entonces no le podía ocultar sus sentimientos como con los otros guardianes, eso lo demostró con tan sólo hacer un par de preguntas. Pero, ¿podía confiar? Era su creación después de todo, era quizás el ser más leal a él en toda la Tumba y eso que todos lo son... Tenía que darle más confianza y a partir de ahora lo haría.

—... Tienes razón. No puedo ocultar nada, lo descubrirás en un instante si lo intento... eres mi hijo a fin de cuentas. —No hubo ninguna reacción dramática pero si un cambio en el ambiente, ahora se sentía más cálido y hasta familiar.— En fin, estoy un poco preocupado, o mejor dicho, confuso.

—¿Se trata sobre las personas que informé? ¿Hay algo que le incomoda?

—Bueno... El grupo que estaba cuando llegué me recordó el pasado, en especial aquellas dos chicas y el hombre de cabello negro hasta los hombros. Sus nombres también... ¿Cuántos dijiste que eran en total?

—Veintiséis, padre.

—¿No escuchaste el nombre de los demás? ¿Alguna parte al menos?

—Mis disculpas pero no... Ellos, umm, si se me permite decirlo, tienen nombres similares a los demás Seres Supremos.

—Lo sé... es por eso que estoy confuso... ¿Uh? hijo, Narberal estaba junto a ti cuando los trajiste, Sebas los guió y supongo que Fourth los atendió, ¿correcto?

—Si padre, los dejé en sus manos ya que Albedo-san me llamó. ¿Estuvo mal?

No contestó, en cambio levanto rápidamente su mano y lanzó el hechizo **[Mensaje]**.

—**{Sebas, quiero que vengas a mi recámara en este instante, hay un asunto importante que debes saber lo antes posible}**

—**{¡Sí! Voy enseguida Ainz-sama}**

—¿Padre?

Lanzó otro **[Mensaje]** esta vez dirigido a Narberal que se encontraba con Hamusuke.

—**{Nabe, ven a mi recámara de inmediato, hay algo que discutir lo antes posible. De paso, Fourth también tiene que ingresar, ella está en mi oficina limpiando.}**

—**{S-sí Ainz-sama. Como usted ordene.}**

—Actor de Pandora, no has hecho nada malo. Pero quiero dejar algo en claro para todos lo que tuvieron contacto con ellos. Esperemos a Sebas, Nabe y Fourth para comenzar. Puedes esperar afuera para su llegada ya que Albedo posiblemente no los deje ingresar al instante.

—¡Entendido! —Sin una orden tomó nuevamente el papel de Momon y salió de la recámara.

Una vez Ainz estuvo solo de nuevo, la supresión de emociones lo atacó un par de veces al estar demasiado ansioso ante la posibilidad de que sean sus amigos los que vio en la entrada y los otros que estaban paseando.

_"Cálmate Ainz, ¡cálmate! No puedes romper tu actuación ahora que ellos están en camino... A ver, piensa un poco... Sus apariencias y nombres son muy sospechosos, la ropa que portaban creo haberlas visto en el juego, le dijeron a Momon que venían de muy lejos y que su nombre les sonaba muy familiar... ¡Joder! ¡Es que podrían ser ellos! Si no fuera porque son de apariencia humana definitivamente lo serían... ¿O tal vez vinieron en esas formas? No, es imposible... Pero quizás... ¡No, no! Mejor yo mismo los investigo, no puedo quedarme quieto ante la posibilidad de que sean ellos."_

Su conversación consigo mismo en su mente fue detenida cuando un golpe en la puerta sonó. Sabía quiénes eran y ya tenían el permiso de ingresar, pero al parecer era la etiqueta avisar antes. Ainz guardó la información y se acomodó ligeramente la ropa para poder dar el "pase".

El primero en ingresar fue Actor de Pandora, un Guardián de Área; luego Sebas Tian, el Mayordomo Principal de Nazarick; después Nabe, una de las Pléyades; y por último Fourth, la sirvienta regular de turno.

Al parecer también se ingresaba por el rango. Aunque le pareció extrañó que un Guardián de Área entrara antes que Sebas y Narberal, quienes tenían un estatus un poco más alto... Seguramente se debía a que era su creación y por eso fue el primero.

—Ainz-sama, hemos llegado tras su llamado.

—Excelente. Hay un tema que deseo discutir con todos ustedes lo antes posible pero primero quisiera que tomen asiento en aquellos muebles, saben que me disgusta entablar una conversación informal... Sí, Fourth, tú también puedes sentarte.

Los mandados a llamar no intentaron negarse pues sabían que era importante lo que iban a discutir a continuación.

—Bien, tengo entendido que tuvieron un corto encuentro con un pequeño grupo de seis individuos hace ya casi una hora. ¿Han comentado esa situación a otros?

—No Ainz-sama. —comentaron en una perfecta sincronía.

—Eso es bueno, porque quiero que lo mantengan en secreto de los demás, incluso de los Guardianes y Albedo. ¿Entendido?

—Sí Ainz-sama. —nuevamente lo dijeron todos a la vez. El Supremo se preguntaba cada día cómo es que lo hacían.

—Los detalles por el momento es confidencial, así que vayamos por lo siguiente. —aquí tomó una ligera pausa—Empezando con Sebas, quiero que me cuenten a detalle todo lo que esas personas hicieron y dijeron.

* * *

**¡Hi!**

**Lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar esta vez, si tuve un pequeño percance con el Covid, nada grave al final**** (;v)**

**Como compensación pensé en publicar un capítulo mucho más rápido (y eso que hoy es el último día del mes v:).**

**Y también se me ocurrió la idea de crearme una página en Facebook que haga la función de avisar cuando publicaré, dar algunos spoiler, mostrar dibujos(? no lo sé.**

**Quizás también suba todos los capítulos para que no gasten su Internet entrando a la página, ya saben que Facebook es gratis por ahora -w-**

**Y bueno, eso es todo, nos veremos pronto en una nueva actualización... Gracias a todos los que comentan, siempre leo sus comentarios :3**


	11. Cap 10

Cuando los mandados a llamar terminaron su reporte salieron en silencio con una nueva orden directa. No entendían el porqué pero si Ainz-sama lo deseaba ellos no podían objetar, sería una blasfemia de tan sólo cuestionar la razón.

Actor de Pandora se quedó a pesar de que ya podía irse. Ainz lo vio por unos segundos sin saber qué decir o qué preguntar exactamente.

—... ¿Hay algo más qué necesite de mi, padre? ¿Quizás alguna orden en particular y secreta?

—No... Aunque pensándolo mejor, sí. Quiero que tomes mi forma y te hagas cargo del Reino por al menos una semana, mientras que yo iré como Momon al lado de esos sujetos en busca de información y algo más.

—Por supuesto padre, nada me alegraría más que poder ser útil para tu glorioso y magnífico plan... Pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Albedo-san me descubrió aquella vez en la Tesorería... ¿Qué pasa si lo vuelve a hacer?

—Oh... era eso. —Ainz giró la cabeza hacia una pared, daba la impresión de que estaba pensando profundamente aunque la realidad era que ganaba tiempo para poder contestar— Sólo no le hables demasiado, y si lo haces, que sea algo serio o desinteresado. Pide tiempo a solas cuando hagas algunos de mis trabajo, tienes mi permiso... Pero si de casualidad te descubre, envíame un **[Mensaje]** lo más pronto posible mientras tratas de ahorrar tiempo para que vaya. ¿Entiendes?

—Ohhh ... Wie von dir erwartet, Vater! Es wird verstanden! Ich werde alles tun, wie du gesagt hast. Vertrau mir!*

(Ohhh... ¡Como era de esperarse de ti, padre! ¡Entendido! Haré todo como dijiste. ¡Confía en mí!)

Ainz sólo desvío la mirada, no importa cuantas veces le dijo que no hablara Alemán, todo lo que le decía entraba por un oído y salía por el otro... si es que tenía oído.

Llegó la noche y Ainz se comunicó con Albedo para que por esta semana los Liches trajeran los informes en vez de ella; en sus palabras, para que se concentre mejor en sus trabajos. Obviamente Albedo protestó un poco, diciendo que no era ningún problema y que su presencia le daba ánimos. Fueron necesarios unos veinte largos minutos para convencerla.

Luego de que saliera de su oficina, lanzó el hechizo **[Mensaje]** y mandó a llamar a su creación que se encontraba cerca esperando. Actor de Pandora no tardó en entra disfrazado aún de Momon.

—Es hora del cambio, ya he hablado con Albedo sobre tener una distancia pero no te confíes... Si Shalltear aparece actúa igual para ella. Para los gemelos, se un poco cariñoso pero que no se note mucho, después de todo son niños. El resto de guardianes y sirvientas que tengan un trato formal.

—¡Entendido! No te voy a decepcionar padre~

—... Cuento con ello.

De un momento a otro, Ainz tomó su forma como el Héroe Oscuro Momon, mientras que Actor de Pandora se transformó en su padre Supremo.

—Me voy despidiendo. ¿Quedaste en alguna reunión con Nabe o está libre?

—Se encuentra libre, estos últimos días hizo un excelente trabajo en comportarse con los humanos. Le dije que por mientras pude pasear y visitar a Hamusuke.

—Es bueno saberlo. Nos vemos luego, vendré de vez en cuando para supervisar.

Y sin decir más, Ainz salió del Palacio sin dirección en particular. Sólo iba a pasear y buscar el lugar donde se alojaban aquellas personas. Realmente esperaba descubrir mucho en muy poco tiempo.

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde entonces. El día de ayer todos habían podido tener una reunión en la plaza, en la cual discutieron sobre tener trabajos temporales que les permita un mínimo de ingreso para no levantar más sospechas de la que posiblemente ya tenían.

Hoy había otra reunión en la plaza y ya todos se encontraban presentes. Sin objeción lo tomaron como un buen punto de encuentro.

—Lo hemos conseguido. —Dijo Variable Talisman junto a sus dos compañeros creadores de armas.

—Aquí. Pude conseguir el puesto~ —Comentó feliz el arquero ahora dedicado a evaluar artículos decorativos.

—Igualmente lo obtuve. —Tabula Smaragdina mostró una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Logro desbloqueado. —Bromeó Nearata mientras hacía un sonido de campana.

—Eso es fantástico, ¿qué hay de ustedes?

—También tuvimos suerte, líder. —Mencionó HeroHero y Bukubukuchagama asintió feliz.

—Nosotras igualmente. —Agregaron las dos últimas mujeres de todo el gremio.

—Por supuesto que sí Toume-san. —Se mostraba la felicidad en las palabras de Blue Planet, Punitto Moe también sonreía.

—Puede que la ropa común y corriente no sea tan fantástica como los trajes de sirvientas pero estoy satisfecho, ambos lo estamos. —Dijo Whitebrim y Coup The Corâce lo apoyó.

—¿Tal vez debería preguntar por los que aún no han conseguido trabajo? —Preguntó de nuevo Touch-me.

—Suena algo penoso para responder... La respuesta es no. Dicen que no necesitaban ayuda por ahora. —Contestó Beast King Mekongawa.

—Eh, tampoco tuvimos suerte, lo sabes. —Dijo Ulbert refiriéndose a él, Flatfoot, Nuuboo y el mismo Touch-me.

—... Creo que el resto de nosotros no conseguimos el empleo. Que tragedia. —Dijo Luci*Fer, el resto asintió.

—Bueno, al menos catorce de ustedes lo consiguieron. ¿Cuánto es la paga?

Hubo muchos murmullos entre los mencionados, era como si estuvieran sacando el total e individual de las futuras ganancias. Al cabo de algunos minutos Tabula Smaragdina contestó.

—La ganancia mínima es de ocho monedas de cobre; mientras que la máxima es de casi dos monedas de plata. Como se nos pagará por día, se calcula que ganaremos en total un aproximado de veinte monedas de plata y cinco monedas de cobre. Es lo suficiente como para que todos podamos descansar y comer bien.

—Gracias por la explicación Tabb-san. En ese caso, contamos con ustedes para recaudar ese dinero; mientras que el resto de nosotros volveremos a buscar trabajo. Ahora entonces, Hitotsu-san, Wakemi-san, ¿cómo van con aquello? —Touch-me a pesar de no sentirse cómodo con su asignación de líder pudo dirigir fácilmente a sus compañeros, quienes también ponían de su parte para estar más unidos que nunca.

—Excelente. No hay ningún problema. Es mas, terminaremos antes de la hora esperada.

—Es sorprendente escucharlo. Y ya que terminamos con lo principal, ¿alguien descubrió algo nuevo?

—Llegué a escuchar un rumor... aunque no estoy seguro. Es algo difícil de creer si es cierto.

—¿Qué es Bellver-san?

—Umu... Según algunos demi-humanos y humanos, una de las caravanas que transportaba alimento del Reino Hechicero al Reino Santo fue emboscada y saqueada por el Reino de Re-Estize.

—... Se menciona también que posiblemente haya una declaración de guerra pronto ya que no hay acuerdos amistosos con ese Reino... ¿Creen que el líder lo hará?... Él no es de esas personas pero...

—... No estoy seguro Enray-san, puede que haya cambiado en el tiempo que estuvo solo... Aunque de ser así, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados; lo buscaremos y le haremos entrar en razón.

—Uhm... Toume-san, no quiero contradecir ni parecer estar en contra de tus palabras pero la verdad es que no tengo problemas respecto a eso... —Habló Ulbert e inmediatamente obtuvo la atención de todos.

—Yo tampoco tengo problema con eso... —Apoyó Luci*Fer en casi un susurro.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué se refieren?

—Bueno, no sé si es por el karma que poseemos pero no me importaría si el líder llega a declarar la guerra... Creo que hasta estaría de su lado, disfrutando. ¿Me estoy explicando bien?

—Oh, es como en aquel entonces. Cuando pasó la muerte de los Goblins no pude sentir nada de rencor, odio, tristeza o asco, era como si fuera indiferente, aunque si sentí un poco, sólo un poco de pena. Aunque era en realidad un sentimiento vago.

—¿Tú también Enray-san? Pensé que era el único que se sentía de aquella manera y por ello no mencioné nada...

—Un momento... ¿Me están diciendo que no llegaron a simpatizar con ninguno de aquellos muertos?

Hubo un silencio tentador como respuesta por parte de todos. Ulbert pensó rápidamente que quizás su amigo se sentía confundido y traicionado, tuvo que arriesgarse en hablar primero ya que nadie parecía estar dispuesto.

—Toume-san... Debes saber que no estamos tratando de hacer algo incorrecto con aquella información. No vamos a volvernos salvajes y sangrientos pero-

—No, está bien... En realidad mi karma esta vez lo elegí como neutro-negativo, también no tuve tanta... emoción cuando los vi morir. Pensé que algo estaba mal conmigo así que actúe como solía hacerlo. No esperaba que ustedes también pasaran por lo mismo.

—Oh... Umm... eso es nuevo... La última vez la mayoría, por no decir casi todos, teníamos el karma entre neutro y negativo. ¿Hay alguien que lo haya cambiado a positivo?

Muchos susurros se escucharon pero no se pudieron identificar, al cabo de unos segundos hubo otro silencio. No hacía falta ser un genio para que Ulbert entendiera.

—Supongo que es un no... Quizás deberíamos-

—Momon... —Peroroncino interrumpió con voz suave pero alta.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Garnet sin entender el porqué de mencionarlo.

—Allí está Momon, ¿ven? —Señaló el arquero discretamente por unos segundos, no quería ser grosero.

—Hay mucha multitud pero sí, lo veo. —Touch-me contestó, sentía de nuevo aquella extraña sensación que aún no había nombrado.

—¿Qué estará haciendo? —Cuestionó Whitebrim con una mano apoyada en el mentón.

—... Parece que lo descubriremos, viene hacia acá. —Punitto Moe parecía nervioso, ninguno lo notó, todos estaban intrigados.

—Actuemos naturales, sería extraño que le estemos viendo todo el tiempo. —Propuso Mekongawa y al instante se volvieron a mirar entre si como antes.

—Near-san, cancela el hechizo rápido, puede que se dé cuenta. —Advirtió Herohero tratando de no mover mucho los labios.

—Sí.

—... Me encargo yo Lufer-san. —Aclaró Touch-me sin esperar respuesta. Tenía la sensación de que aquél Guerrero Oscuro lo estaba revisando con la mirada.

Unos pasos más y Momon estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder saludar a mano. La mayoría le dio una sonrisa mientras que los restantes lo miraban nuevamente a detalle.

—Buenos días a todos. No esperaba encontrarlos tan pronto. ¿Puedo saber cómo les fue en la petición?

—Buenos días para ti también Momon-dono, gracias por preguntar, nos fue muy bien, podemos decir que mañana mismo ya tenemos nuestra mansión para vivir.

Hubo un pequeño, leve y casi imperceptible estremecimiento en Momon cuando Touch-me habló. Los que lo vieron se hicieron preguntas mentales.

—... Oh, eso suena fantástico. Permítanme invitarles a todos un almuerzo como cortesía y felicitaciones.

—¿No estaremos interrumpiendo su horario de trabajo?

—No, claro que no. Me han dado unos días de descanso y decidí salir a pasear... Si se preguntan por la armadura es por mi deber que es estar listo todo el tiempo.

—Entonces... si realmente no es una molestia-

—Insisto, quiero invitarles algo de comer. No siempre tengo el placer de conocer más personas de donde vengo.

—¿Eres del Sur... también?

—De un pueblo que fue atacado por demi-humanos hace ya muchos años. Tuve mucha suerte al sobrevivir gracias a cierto compañero, que no sólo me defendió sino que también me entrenó.

—Oh... nosotros, bueno, somos de un pueblo indígena, algo lejano de los reinos por cierto. Nos conocimos todos cuando éramos más jóvenes, y nuestro sueño siempre ha sido explorar y sobresalir en el mundo. Es por ello que hemos llegado hasta acá.

—Una razón más para festejar con comida, ¿No creen?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Síganme, iremos al Pabellón dorado. Residía allí hace tiempo y déjenme decirles que sirven una excelente comida.

Algunos pensaron que el camino sería largo, pues nunca habían estado allí. Sin embargo, no fue así, el Pabellón Dorado estaba a tan sólo unas cuantas casas en la carretera principal.

Cuando llegaron fueron directos a la recepción, la recepcionista mostró una gran sonrisa de bienvenida y tras unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas fueron conducidos hacia una gran sala privada con muchas mesas y asientos.

—Pueden tomar asiento en cualquier lugar señores, el menú está en cada mesa. Cuando estén listos para pedir pueden tocar la campanilla. Me retiro.

Dieron las gracias y todos buscaron un buen lugar donde sentarse mientras también para quedar cerca de Momon, quien a su vez se sentó en la mesa del centro.

Si no fuera porque recibieron una mirada severa de Touch-me, la mayoría podría haberse empujando con tal de sentarse a su lado. Fue así que con aquella misma mirada se decidió de que los primeros nueve fundadores estarían con Momon.

En otras palabras: Touch-me, Nishikienray, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Flatfoot y Amanomahitotsu.

Habían en total 5 mesas rectangulares con 6 sillas en cada una. Los miembros restantes a los fundadores tuvieron que sentarse en las 4 restantes pero una mesa quedó con 3 asientos vacíos.

Casi al mismo tiempo todos agarraron el menú, nadie entendió lo que decían pero lo reconocieron gracias a cierto dibujo del platillo al costado.

—Entonces, ¿ya saben que pedir?

* * *

**Hey, hi.**

**Tuve inconvenientes pero aquí está el cap, antes de finalizar el mes~.**

**Estos son los trabajos que tomarán los Supremos por cierto tiempo:**

**Peroroncino** = Evaluador de los detalles en artículos decorativos.

**Nearata** = Evaluador de Ítems.

**Warrior Takemikazuchi, Amanomahitotsu y Variable Talisman** = Ayudantes para los Enanos Herreros.

**HeroHero y Bukubukuchagama** = Ayudantes para disolver materiales sin utilidad.

**Ankoro Mochi Mochi y Yamaiko** = Ayudantes en la cocina.

**Blue Planet y Punitto Moe** = Ayudantes para reforestación y decoración.

**Tabula Smaragdina** = Ayudante para químicos farmacéuticos.

**Coup The Corâce y Whitebrim** = Ayudantes para sastres / costureros.

**Diría que eso es todo pero no. El capítulo anterior mencioné crear cierta página, pues ya lo hice. Se puede decir que ya está al día con todos los caps, incluyendo este.**

**Vuelvo a mencionar que allí estarán todos los caps, habrá algunas ilustraciones, avisos de cuando saldrá exacto cada cap (incluso puede salir un par de horas antes) y puede que también pequeños extras reservados sólo para la página.**

**Pueden encontrarlo como:** The Mapashe 7u7r

**De perfil está Ainz-sama chibi diciendo sasuga.**

**Gracias por su paciencia.** **Estaré esperándolos~**


	12. Cap 11

Aunque no sabían que pedir, todos afirmaron rápidamente. Momon tocó la campanilla y al instante ingresó un mesero bien uniformado. Este se acercó a la mesa que le llamó y preguntó.

—Buenas tardes señores, ¿cuáles son los platillos que van a pedir?

—Buenas. Por mi parte no comeré, pero mis compañeros aquí si.

—Entendido señor Momon.

Algunos eligieron una sopa de verduras y carne; otros, un plato de arroz y lo que parecía menestra; mientras que los más arriesgados eligieron el especial y un postre.

El mesero apuntando todo bien rápido y con elegancia se retiró luego de un asentimiento. Momon mientras tanto, se quitó el casco y luego acomodó un poco su cabello.

Gracias a una sugerencia de Actor de Pandora, la ilusión que lanzó para su rostro era más joven y atractiva que la primera vez que lo uso. En cierto modo fue algo bueno que aquella Party de plata que lo acompañó en sus primeros días murieran.

(Se menciona también en la Novela Ligera, 'en la Segunda Temporada del anime', al planear sobre cómo recuperar la Capital de Jaldabaoth, Momon se quitó el casco para no tener que hablar con Gazeff. Eso no habrá sucedido aquí u.u)

—Disculpen el no poder acompañarlos, no sabía que los encontraría y almorcé antes de salir.

—... No importa en realidad. Le agradecemos esta invitación.

Luego de aquello todos empezaron a charlar entre sus mesas pero siempre quedaron atentos a lo que diría o hacía el caballero oscuro. Era más atrayente ahora con su cabeza descubierta.

Cuando los platos llegaron, todos vieron satisfechos la comida frente a ellos. Dieron gracias en silencio y comenzaron a comer.

—¿Es de su gusto la comida?

—Sí, por supuesto. Nunca antes habíamos comido algo igual... me refiero a la calidad. Este debe de ser un lugar de Clase Alta me imagino. ¿No será un problema el pago?

—No, para nada. Sigan disfrutando su almuerzo. Pero si no les molesta, quisiera saber más sobre ustedes y de donde vienen.

—... Está bien. ¿Sobre qué exactamente?

—¿El cómo se llamaba su Pueblo o Reino?

—Eso... Umm, fue hace mucho tiempo que escapamos de allí. Éramos unos adolescentes muy jóvenes... Pero nuestro Pueblo se llamaba, si no mal recuerdo, Drasil, el Reino era... Bueno, Reino de la... Arcología.

Mientras Touch-me contestaba, los otros se encontraban confusos. Aquella respuesta nunca la habían planteado porque creían que no era necesaria por el momento. Que equivocados estaban.

Muchos en sus mentes estaban riéndose por la originalidad de nombre que Touch-me eligió. Otros pensaban más a futuro y veían preocupados que los descubrieran más rápido.

El silencio de Momon junto a su expresión en blanco fue preocupante en cierto sentido. Ya que él decía venir del Sur, quizás conocía el nombre de todos los Reinos y ahora estaban en problemas por mentir.

—... ¿Momon-dono? —Llamó Amanomahitotsu.

—... Disculpen, me había perdido en mis pensamientos. No pensé que venían de allí, a decir verdad, también vengo de ese antiguo Reino, de un Pueblo sin nombre y casi al límite del territorio.

—Oh...

—¿Quizás debería de preguntar cómo fue su petición para comprar dicha mansión?

—Fue muy bien, el pago pudo ser en dos partes, las cuales pagaremos mañana y un par de días después. Pero se puede decir que mañana mismo ya tenemos hogar nuevo.

—Asombroso. No llevan mucho tiempo y ya tienen su lugar establecido. Los felicito.

—Gracias.

Las conversaciones siguientes fueron respecto a qué trabajos tomarían, que tipo de magia o de habilidades tenían, incluso programaron una reunión mañana en la noche en su nueva gran residencia. Ahora que habían terminado de comer, venía la última pregunta que Ainz se hizo todo el tiempo. ¿Quiénes eran?

—Nos presentamos de nuevo, mi nombre es Toume, y los que están en esta mesa son: Enray-san, Hitotsu-san, Floot-san y Wakemi-san.

Después se levantó alguien de otra mesa y tomó la palabra. La acción se repitió en cada mesa.

—Mi nombre es Ganter, y ellos son: Near-san, Bellver-san, Decor-san, Valis-san y Blunet-san.

—Soy Tabb, me acompañan: Peron-san, Kazecchi, Whitem-san, Temper-san y Ehro-san.

—Bertod, un gusto. Mis amigos aquí: Lufer-san, Moetto-san, Genji-san, Noubou-san y Mekon-san.

—Ellas son: Yamko-chan y Anko-chan. Yo me llamo Juuten.

Recibir tantos nombres de golpe para aprender era difícil, mas no imposible, pero seguía siendo complicado. Touch-me pensó que eso era la razón por la que Momon se había paralizado mientras daba una mirada ligeramente sorprendida.

—Sé que no es posible aprenderse todos los nombres ahora, no se preocupe...

—... Tiene razón. Entonces, ya que han terminado creo que sería bueno salir, otras personas han de ocupar estas mesas.

—Sí. Muchas gracias por la comida Momon-dono.

—No es nada.

Al salir, la recepcionista se encontraba sin clientes que atender así que Momon rápidamente se acercó y pagó la cuenta. Los demás agradecieron al mesero que les atendió y enviaron felicitaciones al Chef.

Cuando estuvieron nuevamente afuera, el sol había bajado un buen tramo, los ciudadanos se encontraban en menos cantidad y los vendedores nocturnos sacaban y acomodaban sus productos. Ciertamente una bella tarde, como todas las que tuvieron desde que llegaron.

—Bueno, me parece que es aquí donde nos separamos. Ha sido un placer verlos de nuevo y espero con ansias el visitarlos mañana.

—Igualmente Momon-dono. Nuevamente le agradecemos el tiempo y la comida que nos brindó. Mañana seremos nosotros los que le vamos a invitar unos platillos, ¿le parece?

—Por supuesto. Nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Momon no se había vuelto a poner el casco mientras se iba, parecía pensativo y quizás por eso se olvidó. No obstante, su cara descubierta no duró mucho. Los ciudadanos, en especial las mujeres, se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos. No todos los días veían el rostro del Héroe Oscuro.

Al notar la incomoda sensación, Momon levantó la vista del suelo, frente a él estaban claramente un par de jovencitas sonrojadas e inquietas por obtener su atención. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Para ocultar su nerviosismo les regaló una sonrisa suave antes de colocarse el casco de nuevo.

Si no fuera porque las chicas estaban apoyadas en unos barriles llenos de alimentos, fácilmente pudieron caer de rodillas muy emocionadas. Sus sonrojos no desaparecían al igual que su inmensa alegría. Ahora se correría el rumor del atractivo rostro Momon.

Y mientras todo eso sucedía, Touch-me y los demás sonreían por la agradable tarde que tuvieron... Aunque algunos de ellos, específicamente los de apariencia heteromórfica de ave, cabra, mitad golem, insecto, pulpo y un ser de vegetación, sintieron cierta emoción negativa al ver la reacción de aquellas muchachas.

—Vayamos a casa, estoy muy llena y me muero por una siesta... También, ¿podrían quitar la cara de celosos? —Comentó Chagama para molestar a su hermano y Ulbert, sin saber que obtuvo reacciones avergonzadas de otros compañeros más.

La mayoría rió antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar con dirección a los alojamientos. Ya que estaban cerca no tuvieron que moverse mucho, tan sólo bastó unos cuantos minutos.

—Mañana a las siete tenemos que estar listos y partiendo hacia el Palacio. Si han conseguido objetos o decoraciones para sus dormitorios, sería mejor que lo guarden ahora para no tener retrasos en la mañana.

Un coro de "Sí", "Entendido", "Okay" y "Bien" se escuchó en respuesta a las palabras de Shijuuten Suzaku. Se dividieron en grupos y entraron a sus respectivas posadas. No hubo charla interesante luego de eso, cada uno estaba pensando sobre lo que harían cuando tuvieran su nuevo hogar. Tuvieron una noche tranquila.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Momon estaba sentado en un rincón oscuro de un callejón al azar. Sus manos sujetaba su cabeza y de vez en cuando las juntaba en signo de ansiedad. Los sentimientos que tenía no era demasiado fuerte como para que el supresor emocional se activara.

—... _Son ellos... lo son._

Susurró con seguridad, su voz era clara y llena de optimismo pero también había temor.

—_Mis amigos... ¿Me recordarán? ¿Qué pensarán ahora de mi?... ¿Cómo llegaron a este Mundo?... Bellriver, él murió..._

Teorías confusas, complejas e incluso paranoicas inundaron su mente. Con el tiempo no sólo eran sus antiguos camaradas, sino también los niños, los NPC que se quedaron a su cuidado.

—_¿Cómo se los digo?... ¿Cómo tomarán la noticia?_

Aunque ninguno de ellos se había quejado e expresado sus verdaderos deseos profundos antes, Ainz sabía que ellos querían ver de nuevo a sus creadores. Eso estaba bien, pero no sabía cómo serían sus reacciones desde que prácticamente los abandonaron. ¿Sentirían rencor? ¿O implemente se alegrarían para luego olvidar el estado de ausencia?

No lo sabía y eso le asustaba más. A menos que... Sí, primero sería hablar con sus amigos de todo lo que vivió en este Mundo junto a sus creaciones y luego, daría el anuncio a Nazarick... A pesar de no saber exactamente que decirles a ambos lados.

Por ahora tendría que relajarse y despejar su mente antes de volver, Albedo y Actor de Pandora lo podrían descubrir si actuaba extraño. Tardó en llegar hasta la fortaleza que rodeaba el Palacio, allí el Lich que custodiaba la entrada lo saludó con la cabeza, tuvo que devolver el saludo silencioso. Unos minutos de caminata más y llegó a la residencia que el personaje Momon tenía.

Una vez dentro, le saludó el completo silencio. Suspirando en su mente, caminó hasta su recámara para poder descansar y pensar en el futuro. A pesar de estar seguro con hechizos anti-adivinación, lanzó un par más para reforzar su privacidad.

—_Si quitamos la armadura, la magia y el tamaño junto a la decoración de esta residencia, bien podría ser yo luego de regresar del trabajo..._

Sin darse cuenta se había lanzado hacia la cama, luego rodó para quedar mirando el techo. Esa acción se había hecho una costumbre desde hace ya varios meses.

Su mente le recordó todo lo que pasó en la tarde, cada detalle a la perfección y las voces que no creía volver a escuchar. Incluso sus comportamientos no habían cambiado.

—Mañana será, por fin, luego de varios años de espera... Ainz Ooal Gown ya no tendrá sólo un miembro activo...


	13. Cap 12

Son las 5 de la mañana y nuevamente Peroroncino se despertó temprano haciendo un sonido de ave al bostezar, curiosamente había dormido en su forma heteromórfica... Esta vez, no fue el único que se quedó pensando. Un alquimista, un demonio, un espadachín mágico, unos guerreros y un druida se despertaron cerca de aquella hora. Cada uno se sentó en su cama y quedó perdido en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a los demás.

No fue hasta después de una hora que los compañeros de la habitación se acercaron o llamaron por sus nombres para tener su atención antes de alistarse y bajar a tiempo. Afuera esperaban los demás listos para ir al Palacio.

—¿Qué era lo que estabas pensando Peron-san?

—Nada importante Floot-san... Sólo... Bueno, si encontramos al líder, ¿qué pasará? nosotros lo abandonamos por mucho tiempo al enfocarnos en nuestras vidas ¿pero y la de él? No tenía familiares cercanos, ni pareja, ni amigos con los cuales pasar un rato luego del trabajo... sólo nosotros... ¿Y si nos odia por eso?

—... La última vez que lo vi estaba animado; lo sé, puede que en realidad haya ocultando sus emociones en ese momento pero, realmente estaba feliz... creo que también llegaron los únicos otros dos miembros pero no dijo nada de ello.

—¿Únicos?... ¿Quieres decir que el líder ha estado sólo todos estos años? —Ulbert, quien se encontraba escuchando no dudó en acercarse y preguntar en un tono indignado— Ehro-san, ¿hace cuanto que no te conectabas?

Ahora todos ponían especial atención, sentían sus corazones apretados y temían por la respuesta, sabían que sería un largo tiempo.

—... Dijo que fueron dos años.

El silencio se formó, sólo se escuchaba a los transeúntes caminando y charlando. El tiempo se congeló para ella y fue sólo una mancha negra a la lejanía que les devolvió el aliento que ni sabían tenían reprimido.

Aquella mancha caminaba de una calle a otra hasta desaparecer, no volteó a ver pero fue suficiente para todos.

—Sea cual sea la reacción del líder, lo tomaremos con la cabeza en alto. Tenemos que compensar el tiempo perdido y no me importaría arrastrarme por el sucio suelo si con eso consigo su perdón.

Escuchar aquellas palabras del más orgulloso del gremio les dejó en una profunda reflexión. Era cierto que Momonga podría explotar su ira y pena en todos ellos, eran sus amigos y aún así lo dejaron de lado olvidado. ¿Incluso merecían seguir llamándose sus amigos? Todos lo dudaban.

—Creo que debemos hablar más sobre esto luego de ir al Palacio. Sería bueno ponernos al día de todo lo que pasamos en esos años que no estuvimos. —Propuso Nearata. Punitto Moe lo apoyó.

—Ehro-san, como fuiste el único de nosotros que se conectó ese día, tendrás que explicarnos a detalle desde que entraste hasta que saliste.

—Sí, lo entiendo Mekon-san.

—Mientras tanto, tengo un plan en mente para adelantar los resultados pero necesitaría la ayuda de Yamaiko-chan y Shijuuten-san... —Comentó Bellriver y los dos mencionados dieron sin dudar su apoyo.

Mientras caminaban iban escuchando a uno de los genios del gremio, el plan era fácil de realizar, unas cuántas preguntas bastaron para que no haya cabos sueltos. Además estaban a tiempo, el dinero creado y detallado por Amanomahitotsu y Nearata estaba guardado en cuatro pequeños sacos. Tabula Smaragdina era el custodio.

Cuando llegaron, el Crypt Lord los detuvo. Los Caballeros de la Muerte se detuvieron y dirigieron su mirar hacia los recién llegados.

—Disculpe, tenemos una reunión con el Agente Inmobiliario hoy. —Dijo Blue Planet.

—¿Puedo ver el documento? Es por motivo de seguridad.

—Sí. Aquí tiene. —Nishikienrai sacó de entre su túnica el papel bien conservado y lo entregó.

—... Bien, esto lo respalda. Sin embargo, tengo que hacer un par de preguntas antes de permitirles el ingreso.

—Eso no será necesario.

El dueño de la voz se presentó con un saludo de mano.

—Momon-dono. —Respondieron tanto los demás Seres Supremos como el Cript Lord. Este último al sentir la presencia de su creador tuvo que contenerse en hacer una reverencia.

—Buenos días. Me encargaré de ellos a partir de ahora, tengo el permiso de Su Majestad.

—Entendido. Adelante todos.

Caminaron poco más de 10 metros cuando Touch-me habló. Todos pusieron atención sin detenerse.

—Es un gusto verlo tan temprano Momon-dono, si no es molestia me gustaría saber a qué se refería con tener el permiso de Su Majestad.

—Me dieron un descanso para todo el día de hoy, le informé del porqué lo quería y aceptó.

—¿Así de simple? —Preguntó Ankoro Mochi Mochi sorprendida.

—Así parece. Díganme, ¿ya tienen el recurso para la primera paga? Según escuché es mucho dinero.

—Oh sí, lo es. Pero obtuvimos trabajo en el Pueblo Carne, fue realmente suerte para nosotros. Con unos labores extras logramos obtener el dinero necesario y un poco más para pagar los aposentos y la comida.

—Umu... Tiene razón Decor-san, eso fue tener suerte. No todos los que llegan recién a un Reino obtienen las cosas fáciles.

Bukubukuchagama iba a preguntar el cómo se había acordado el nombre pero fue interrumpida por una sirvienta que se encontraba esperando justo en la gran puerta. Hasta el momento nadie se había dado cuenta de ella.

—Saludos estimados señores y Momon-sama, estoy aquí en espera de su llegada para guiar los a la sala predestinada. Mi nombre es Increment y estaré bajo su cuidado. Por favor, sigamos adelante.

Su tono era neutro y su expresión también mostraba seriedad, aún así, era muy profesional a simple vista. Los antiguos oficinistas y decodificadores aceptaron su porte al instante, especialmente Whitebrim, Coup The Corâce, Herohero, y Yamaiko (Creadora principal) encargados de crearla a ella y gran parte de las demás sirvientas homúnculos.

—Posiblemente todos ingresen para firmar, y ya que a mi no me dejarán porque es una reunión privada, estaré esperando en la puerta. No se preocupen y tomen el tiempo necesario.

—Trataremos de no demorar mucho Momon-dono. —Respondió Ulbert con una sonrisa sincera.

—Exacto, ya que después de obtener la mansión tenemos un almuerzo contigo. —Agregó Peroroncino. —No puedo esperar.

Los demás sólo observaban divertidos, ahora esos dos se habían convertidos en amistosos rivales por el simple derecho de tener tiempo con Momon o mejor dicho su líder... Aunque aún estaba por confirmar en el almuerzo; Yamaiko como antigua profesora de primaria, y Shijuuten Suzaku como antiguo profesor de universidad, sabían cómo descubrir secretos, años con niños y adolescentes traviesos dieron frutos inesperados.

—¿Hay algún platillo en especial que te guste Momon-dono?

—No, no tengo ninguna preferencia Tabb-san, estaré satisfecho con cualquier alimento que me ofrezcan.

—¿Y alguna bebida?

—Eso tampoco Ganter-san. Aunque no he probado demasiado estoy seguro que no lo rechazaré.

—Es eso así... Eres una persona muy interesante Momon-dono, cualquiera esperaría otra cosa pero veo que haces diferencia a lo común. Ciertamente eres un hombre de cultura, me agradas. —Dijo Warrior Takemikazuchi con una sonrisa.

—Umu, gracias Wakemi-san... Parece es tiempo de que nos separemos.

Increment en silencio se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Era la misma sala que hace 4 días ingresaron, pareciera que no había cambiado nada pues todo se veía igual de reluciente y ordenado que la primera vez.

Dentro estaba el Lich Agente Inmobiliario acomodando una pequeña pila de papeles. Volteó a ver cuando escuchó la puerta y asintió en respuesta.

—Veo que sí son responsables y puntuales, han llegado antes de tiempo. Pasen y tomen asiento, pronto comenzaremos. Momon-dono, aunque es un placer estar frente a usted, le pediré amablemente que se retire por favor.

Al igual que el Cript Lord, este Lich podía sentir que aquel Guerrero era su creador y no su creación. No quería sonar tan formal pero no pudo evitarlo, así que luego de lo que dijo se volteó como si no pasara nada más. Esperó que eso sea suficiente para reparar su equivocación.

Todos entraron sin sospechar, incluso los proclamados genios no vieron algo fuera de común en la situación. Y antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada por Increment, Touch-me se apresuró y dio una rápida despedida temporal.

—Nos vemos en un rato Momon-dono.

—Estaré esperando Toume-san... _Siempre lo estuve_... —Susurró _casi_ inaudible lo último antes de que la puerta se cerrara y quedara solo en el pasillo. Lo único que hizo a continuación fue apoyarse en la pared contraria y pensar.

—Toume-san, ¿vienes?

—Ah, sí. Disculpen. —Contestó distraído a Blue Planet mientras tomaba asiento. Punitto Moe lo vio extraño y pospuso su pregunta para cuando terminaran.

—... Entonces Agente-dono. ¿Qué le parece si comenzamos? No me gustaría hacer esperar a Momon-dono y mucho menos tomar demasiado de su tiempo. —Empezó Ulbert a la par que activaba su Hechizo Pasivo **[Encanto del Mal]**, al instante el Lich dio su afirmación.

—Bien, he aquí los documentos de propiedad que tienen que firmar antes de la entrega. Los leeré para ustedes, tengo entendido que no saben esta escritura.

—Es como dice. Por favor, proceda.

Tomó un aproximado de 20 minutos todo el proceso de leer, hacer preguntas, firmar y elogiar al Agente. Todos en sus mentes agradecieron en sus mentes a Ulbert por hacer un buen trabajo, especialmente los antiguos vendedores, ellos a la par también elaboraron cómo hubiera sido si fueran los mediadores.

—Entonces, hemos terminado. Felicitaciones por obtener su nueva residencia.

—Muchas gracias. —Contestaron todos aunque no a la vez.

—Disfruten de un pequeño aperitivo antes de ir a mostrarles su hogar. Tomará unos siete minutos como máximo el llegar. Regreso en unos instantes.

Sabiendo eso no tomaron más tiempo en comer, sólo probaron unas cuantas galletas y unas nuevas infusiones de té. Pronto se encontraban de pie listos para salir y encontrarse con el Agente en el camino, así también como Momon.

—Gracias por el aperitivo, estuvo exquisito~ Siempre me sorprende el Reino Hechicero con todo. Realmente es el mejor~—Declaró Bukubukuchagama para obtener una pequeña sonrisa de la creación de su amiga sensei. Lo logró.

—Me alegra que les haya gustado.

—... Vamos a fuera, Momon-dono no puede seguir esperando. De paso podemos apresurar el camino para reducir el tiempo del Agente-dono, quien muy posiblemente tiene trabajo importante que hacer después.

—Tienes razón. —Apoyó Whitebrim a Temperance.

Cuando salieron, Momon se encontraba en la pared contraria mirando al techo, parecía pensativo pero pronto volteó a verlos cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

—Oh, ¿ya terminaron? Eso ha sido rápido.

—El Agente-dono salió para hacer algo mientras tuvimos un aperitivo. Ahora procederá a mostrarnos la mansión que compramos. —Dijo Bellriver.

—¿No eligieron ustedes?

—Dijo que hay cerca de ocho mansiones, todas en reconstrucciones y papeleo. Nos preguntó para qué la queríamos comprar y demás para ahorrarnos el tiempo de estar visitando cada uno. Supongo que con esa información encontraron la indica. —Respondió con calma Temperance.

—Debe ser la más grande entonces, aquella tiene muchas recámara pero no estoy seguro si son suficientes para ustedes.

—Si me permite —Comenzó el Lich que acababa de volver— Ya que la mansión que han comprado es la más grande, por su propia petición hemos acomodado un par de cama para cada recámara y así puedan todos tener su descanso. Además también hemos aumentado las sillas y mesa.

—Fantástico, ¿nos guía Agente-dono? Estoy ansioso por verlo —Comentó Luci*Fer sonriente.

—Por aquí por favor.

Cómo lo había dicho el Lich, les tomó cerca de siete minutos el llegar. De entrada había un hermoso jardín haciendo resaltar la mansión blanca de tres pisos. Ciertamente era muy grande.

—Hemos llegado. Como pueden ver, está estacionada cerca del Palacio y de la plaza. Los días serán calmados ya que no hay mucho movimiento por estas calles. Está perfectamente amueblada y suministrada por un mes. Los dejaré ahora, pueden revisar su nuevo hogar, si tienen alguna queja no dude en informar porque hay un plazo de 3 días como máximo.

—Muchas gracias Agente-dono. —Dijeron todos a la vez mientras daban un ligero asentimiento.

—Sólo hago mi trabajo.

Y se fue.

—Ingresamos de una vez, tengo mucha hambre y deseo estar lleno antes de ir a trabajar.

—¿Tienen trabajos ya? —Preguntó sorprendido Momon por las palabras de Herohero.

Ingresaron en el jardín delantero y pronto estuvieron en la puerta, la llave se encontraba colgando cerca de la cerradura lista para ser utilizada.

—Catorce de nosotros en realidad. La mayoría iniciamos tarde mientras que los otros irán en la noche, tendremos como un día de instrucciones o algo así.

—Ya veo.

Touch-me, quien se encontraba adelante de todos, agarró firme la llave antes de ponerla en su lugar y abrir las puertas. Todos sin excepción se quedaron maravillados por la vista.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una amplia recepción, con varios pilares blanco en el centro sirviendo como apoyo y decoración. A los lados habían peceras, las cuales resaltaban más gracias a los grandes ventanales. En el centro de todo había un conjunto de cuatro sillones con una mesa baja negra. Debajo una alfombra roja con borde dorado daba un toque refinado al salón.

—... Es enorme~. —Comentó alegre Ankoro Mochi Mochi.

—Y eso que acabamos de entrar... me pregunto cómo serán las otras habitaciones.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo para descubrirlo Enrai-san, vayamos al comedor... donde sea que esté.

—Si estuviera solo seguro me perdería en alguna esquina o pasillo así que no hay que separarnos aún. —Bromeó Luci*Fer luego de las palabras de Blue Planet. Sólo unos cuantos rieron y eso le fue suficiente.

—Los comedores normalmente se encuentran por esta parte. —Comentó Momon y señaló el lugar—Puedo guiarlos.

Rápidamente recibió afirmaciones y reanudó su caminar con todos siguiéndole.

—¿Oh? ¿Puede ser que Momon-dono viva en una mansión similar y por eso sabe?

—No es eso Varlis-san. Es... ¿cómo decirlo?... Supongo que es gracias a mi posición como Espada del Rey que sé sobre eso. Algunas veces visité nobles y demás por ciertas peticiones, tuve que ingresar a sus moradas incluso para un chequeo rápido. Por supuesto, el Palacio mismo tiene algunas habitaciones parecidas y por lo tanto no me tomó mucho ajustarme al nuevo trabajo. Mi residencia, en cambio, no es tan grande o lujosa... digamos que es sólo un poco más grande que una casa normal. Hay varias de su tipo en realidad, son llamadas Casas de Huésped y me fue concedida una por mi actual posición.

Cuando terminó de hablar ya habían cruzado otra sala grande bien iluminada que contenían dos amplias escaleras con fuentes de agua al inicio. También pasaron lo que parecía ser una recámara grande, un baño para los invitados y la cocina. Ahora sólo veían un par de puertas cerradas con decoración en su umbral.

—Adelante, creo que es aquí.

Genjiro al encontrarse más cerca dio un par de pasos y empujó ambas puertas sin contener su curiosidad. Hasta el momento todo fue fantástico, y seguía siéndolo cuando vio lo que había en el otro lado.

Una enorme mesa rectangular blanca con interior negro fue lo primero que vio, seguidamente las sillas de igual color obsidiana esperaban perfectamente ordenadas en sus lugares. Estaba todo bien iluminado gracias a las grandes ventanas, y sin ellas aún lo estaría porque en el techo había muchos objetos que daban luz.

—Parece que hay suficiente espacio y sillas para todos... incluido Momon-dono. Uwah~.

—Así parece Near-san—Respondió el mencionado— ¿Nos sentamos?

—Adelante, elija cualquier asiento. —Contestó Ulbert antes de que Peroroncino sugiera algo.

—Gracias, si no es molestia entonces me sentaré en esta silla.

Aquél asiento estaba sólo a unos pasos, era de los primeros al ver. Al darse cuenta de eso, tanto Ulbert como Peroroncino fueron a los lados y antes de que Touch-me u otro miembro interviniera se sentaron.

Los otros sólo rodaron los ojos, esquivaron miradas, se rieron en bajo tono, y resoplaron ante la actitud infantil que sus compañeros mostraron. Luego tomaron asiento dónde pudieron. Tabula, Nishikienrai, Touch-me y Punitto Moe terminaron sentándose al frente de Momon y los dos competidores.

—Tengo entendido que los almacenes de comida están llenos así que Anko-chan, Temper-san, Hitotsu-san, Whitem-san y yo iremos a preparar algo para todos. —Fue la declaración de Coup The Corâce antes de que salgan. Aquella acción aunque no lo pareciera era el inicio del plan de Bellriver. Todos se prepararon para lo Yamaiko y Shijuuten dirían después.

—Me gustaría saber cómo es trabajar para el Rey Hechicero... Tenemos entendido que es un no-muerto de gran poder y que originó la Masacre en las Planicies Katze para obtener este territorio.

—U-Umu... Eso, bueno... A pesar de ser una criatura que odia la vida, en realidad no lo hace Yamko-san. Aquella Masacre fue una Guerra que el Reino y el Imperio tenían desde hace ya varios años, él sólo contó como apoyo... Por lo que servir bajo su mando es muy diferente a como los ciudadanos humanos piensan.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —Preguntó Shijuuten.

—N-no es un tirano. Sólo quiere lo mejor para su Reino aunque sus acciones sean cuestionables. También... es alguien de palabra, desde que le sirvo ha mantenido nuestro acuerdo de no lastimar a nadie.

—Ya veo... Si es así, ¿qué es lo que desea lograr? Prácticamente es inmortal y reinará indefinidamente. ¿Si usted llega a morir de edad avanzada qué sucederá? —Era una pregunta temeraria pero aún así Yamaiko lo dijo.

—Una vez lo escuché decir que este Reino, su Reino, estará habitado de todo tipo de criaturas: humanos, demi-humanos, heteromórfos. Todos viviendo bajo el mismo techo en paz. Lo llamó Utopía... Pero no sé qué sucederá si muero, me temo que no he pensado tan lejos.

—Tiene un corazón bondadoso Momon-dono, Su Majestad tiene suerte de tenerlo. Estoy seguro que con su influencia puede persuadir un futuro aún mejor.

—¿Eso cree Juuten-san?

—Por supuesto. Además, no creo que esa Utopía sea lo único que tienen en mente... Quizás esté buscando algo.

—... Puede ser. —Notando el cambio de tono, era el turno de Herohero en hablar.

—Momon-dono, ¿podría quitarse el yelmo si no es molestia? Es un poco... inadecuado para la situación y para comer. —Este sería el cuarto y último paso. ¿Por qué el cuarto? Fácil, porque los que salieron se encargaron de lanzar hechizo anti-espionaje, anti-detección y bloqueo de teletransportación, mientras que Yamaiko y Shijuuten hicieron el tercero a base de preguntas.

—Lo siento, tienes razón Ehro-san. —Bien se sabe que no se quitaría parte de su armadura para evitar ser descubierto pero... no podría negar nada a sus amigo después de tanto tiempo sin verlos y escucharlos. Ellos junto a toda Nazarick son su debilidad.

—Eso es...—Dijo de pronto Nuuboo, sonaba impactado. Gracias a ciertas clases que tomó, pudo aplicar cierto hechizo para ver ilusiones. No era un maestro pero aún así podía diferenciar las cosas.

—... Es él —Y Nishikienrai soltó las palabras de verificación, él también lo podía ver. Fue como la detonación de una bomba.

Las expresiones a continuación fueron graciosas para Ainz, pero no se burlaría porque primero no sabía qué estaba pasando, y segundo, sus emociones le indicaban alteración en el ambiente silencioso... Pero eso acabó pronto. Peroroncino sin poder detener su alegría explotó lanzándose en un abrazo a Momon mientras gritaba su nombre en aquella forma cariñosa.

—¡¡M-Momo-chan!!

—... ¿Eh? —Fue lo único que se escuchó en respuesta.

* * *

**Hi~**

**Este cap ha sido un poco más largo que los antiguos porque se lo merece -u-**

**Espero sea de su agrado~**

**También quiero avisar que en mi página de Facebook he estado subiendo un par de extras (escenas no relevantes pero entretenidas, un ejemplo: lo que hizo Actor de Pandora) y además, en unos días subiré cierto vídeo mostrando cómo es la Mansión que los Supremos compraron (Arquitectura en Minecraft x'D)**

**Buscar: **The Mapashe 7u7

**(No me deja agregar el link :'v)**

**Bye~**


	14. Cap 12,5

—{No lo entiendo... ¿por qué me apartó de su lado? }

_—{Albedo, nadie podría saber lo que Ainz-sama está pensando, es inútil que intentes deducirlo.}_

_—_{Lo sé. Pero aún así quiero intentar... Tú eres igual Demiurge, no puedes negarlo.}

_—{Tienes razón.}_

_—_{... ¿Alguna idea del por qué?}

_—{Un par, sí... Mmh, un asunto acaba de surgir. ¿Te parece si seguimos nuestra conversación más tarde? Tengo que dar instrucciones sobre el plan a mis subordinados.}_

_—_{Bien. Es cierto, sólo tenemos tres días como máximo antes de atacar las ciudades del Reino. Ainz-sama no especificó quienes lo harían pero imagino que lo hizo para ver nuestro desempeño en equipo. Como se esperaba del hombre que amo~}

_—{En efecto, por supuesto la estrategia de Ainz-sama es asombrosa. Entonces, me despido.}_

_—_{Te dejo con tus deberes Demiurge.}

Aunque el hechizo **[Mensaje]** terminó, Albedo no hizo ningún otro movimiento mas que bajar la mano y quedar en pleno silencio. Ella se encontraba recostada en su propia cama, rodeada de varios peluches y almohadas que por su cuenta confeccionó. No había nadie más en la recámara que ella, después de todo dejó prohibido la entrada a las sirvientas regulares.

Como siempre mantuvo su expresión neutra-sonriente en su rostro, su mente por otro lado, trataba de buscar el porqué su amado Ainz-sama la apartó. Según sus palabras fue para quitarle algo de trabajo y que quería concentrarse en otra cosa más importante.

¿Pero qué podía ser más importante que ella, su futura esposa principal?

Si alguien la escuchara automáticamente estaría en shock y luego con una expresión de completa incredulidad diría que es una blasfemia, por más que sea el Guardián Supervisor de Nazarick no tenía el derecho de decir algo así.

Por supuesto, por muy amargo que fuera, algo si le vino a la mente casi al instante respondiendo su pregunta. Su rencor y odio salió a flote sin espera.

La respuesta era los demás Seres Supremos. Aquellos que en sus palabras eran un montón de bastardos desagradecidos, traicioneros y falsos. Ellos eran los que en realidad no tenían el derecho de volver a pisar este hogar, mucho menos, el pedir perdón a Ainz-sama.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca inusual, incluso un sonido de bufido se escapó de sus labios que anteriormente estaban apretados con fuerza.

—Si aparecen en este Mundo no dudaré en destruirlos...

La amenaza sonaba tan convincente, tan firme... pero la realidad era otra. Ella podría ser un tanque casi perfecto, sin embargo, su fortaleza no era nada comparada con casi 17 de los Supremos, especialmente con los que tienen la clase "Mundial".

Su enojo fue bajando gradualmente a la par que una tristeza tomaba el control. Con un poco de fuerza atrajo uno de los peluches de su amado y lo abrazó hundiendo su cara en él.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen de especial?... ¿Por qué... Por qué aún quiere verlos?

No era secreto para tres guardianes que Ainz anhelaba volver a encontrarlos. Cada vez que estaba en el Salón del Trono se perdía en sus pensamientos mirando las demás banderas colgadas. Era igual en el Mausoleo, cada cierto tiempo iba allí a ver los equipos Divinos dejados años atrás.

—De todos modos, aunque sea una contradicción a su deseo, yo, Albedo, no dejaré que esos bastardos lo lastimen de nuevo.

Tomando firme su decisión, dio varios besos a su peluche demostrando su amor incondicional e inquebrantable que profesaba al único señor de La Gran Tumba Subterranea de Nazarick.

* * *

—Retornando, quiero que busques a los de esta lista. Después, dales las indicaciones que previamente te di en la mañana, no quiero ningún fallo, todo sea por la gloria del Supremo.

—¡Sí Demiurge-sama! —Una voz femenina fue la que contesto, ella era Envidia, uno de los Lores bajo su mando.

—Te puedes retirar, no olvides llamar a tus compañeros Ira y Avaricia.

—Entendido.

Demiurge no tuvo que esperar mucho para que aquellos dos pidieran el permiso de ingresar a su oficina privada. Naturalmente, se los concedió. Y antes de que se presentaran o dijeran algo con respeto los calló con un movimiento de mano.

—Vayamos directo al asunto. La destrucción de las ciudades del Reino están cerca de comenzar y nuestras tropas están más que listas, sin embargo, Ainz-sama no ha emitido orden de quiénes exactamente tienen permiso de atacar, e inclusive la hora de inicio. Eso se debe a que ha confiado la tarea a nuestro criterio. Por ello, tiene que ser perfecto para no decepcionarlo, ¿entendido?

—**Sí Demiurge-sama.** —Contestaron al unísono.

—Bien, estas son algunas modificaciones que hice a último momento para sus apariciones. —Sacó una docena de papeles de su inventrio y los entregó a Ira, quien se encontraba más cerca— Creo que ahora el tiempo para tomar el control del Reino se redujo una semana. —Esperó unos segundos para que entiendan lo principal que estaba escrito—¿Tienen alguna duda?

—Yo tengo una.

—¿Cuál es? —Su sonrisa se extendió unos milímetros por alguna razón desconocida.

—Según tengo entendido, podemos arrasar las ciudades hasta la ceniza pero en una de charlas mencionó que Ainz-sama no quiere gobernar en un cascarón vacío. ¿Debido a eso supongo que dejaremos humanos vivos?

—Excelente deducción Avaricia. Sí, su deber también es tratar de dejar viva a la mayor población posible. Eso no debe de ser imposible para subordinados y miembros de Nazarick, espero un buen trabajo.

—Por supuesto, daremos lo mejor y no mancharemos la reputación y honor de Ainz-sama y todo Nazarick.

—Pueden irse.

Ambos Generales dieron una reverencia y salieron en silencio. Demiurge, por su parte, caminó hasta ingresar a su recámara. Dentro había una gran cama con detalles rojos y dorados, tenía un buena temática de terror y elegancia combinada.

Al lado en la pared derecha habían tres banderas: La de su creador Ulbert Alain Odle, el del gremio Ainz Ooal Gown, y del Guilmaster Momonga. En ese mismo orden.

Mientras que en la pared al izquierdo de la cama se encontraba un solo cuadro. Tenía una apariencia majestuosa, exquisita y muy buena condición. Allí estaban dos seres, uno se encontraba sentado en el trono de obsidiana mientras que el otro estaba colocado a su lado derecho, en una pose relajada y feliz, aunque no lo mostraba. Era su creador y Ai- Momonga-sama.

Había deducido que la foto había sido tomada un par de semanas antes que Ulbert-sama abandonara Nazarick y dejara todo su equipo de categoría Divina.

Aquella imagen siempre le dejaba que pensar, y por más que intentase descifrar el contenido o el porqué lo abandonó no puedo encontrar la verdadera razón. Lo único que le vino a la mente fue que era incompetente, que gracias a que no pudo proteger bien su piso en aquella invasión hizo que su creador se fuera.

Sin querer, derramó una lágrima solitaria. No la limpió pues nadie lo veía, este era su lugar y momento privado después de todo.

* * *

**Hi~**

**Como lo dije en mi página, esto no es un extra (aunque parece uno :v), sino mas bien una especie de continuación pero en diferente perspectiva, con Albedo y Demiurge para ser exacto.**

**Bueno... nos vemos xD**


	15. Cap 13

—... Disculpen, no entiendo.

—Aunque intentes ya no podrás ocultarte, puedo ver tu rostro líder... o algo así, sólo veo una mancha borrosa signo de ilusión jaja —Comentó feliz Nishikienrai levantándose de su asiento.

—Además, me siento un poco decepcionado... Momonga-san creí haberte enseñado que mantener la compostura es vital para cualquier confrontación. Aún así, estoy tan contento de poder verte de nuevo. —Punitto Moe dio su opinión, igualmente se levantaba.

—¿Podrías cambiar a tu apariencia original? Queremos ver al verdadero Momonga, no una ilusión. —El que habló esta vez fue Ulbert, no sólo se levantó, sino que también lo abrazó por el lado libre.

Ainz fue testigo de como todos sus amigos se acercaban a donde estaban y uno a uno se iba uniendo para conformar un abrazo gigante. Recibía las palabras amables y reconfortantes en silencio.

Sin embargo, aquel silencio fue interpretado muy diferente a lo que sentía en ese momento. Eso y también las luces verdes que envolvía a Momonga. Sus amigos poco a poco se alejaron para darle su espacio, varios pensaron que estaba lanzando hechizos de protección listo para atacar.

—¿Momonga-san? —Luci*Fer estaba preocupado, todos lo estaban en realidad.

Se levantó lento y con cuidado. Su armadura se desvaneció dejando ver una túnica negra con detalles plateados y dorados. No era nada comparado con su equipo principal pero tenía suficiente potencial para ayudarlo en batallas. La ilusión de su rostro también desapareció dejando a la vista su cráneo blanco bien pulido y majestuoso.

—Ustedes...

Por dentro, cada uno esperó gritos de reclamación, odio, sufrimiento y posiblemente también un ataque con hechizo de área. Aceptarían lo que les dijera e incluso como dijo Ulbert, se postraría por su perdón. Lo que consiguieron no estaba predicando.

—... L-los extrañé.

Sus emociones estaban saliendo disparadas, el supresor emocional actuaba tan rápido como podía pero simplemente eran demasiado fuerte. Y mientras hablaba, deseó ser humano nuevamente al menos por unos instantes para demostrar lo que sentía.

—Cuando llegué con la base, estaba desconcertado... No entendí que pasó pero tras unas pruebas descubrí que estaba en otro mundo con los NPC que dejaron a mi cuidado. Fue tan difícil... —Un brillo tenue comenzó a envolverlo, no parecía darse cuenta ni hasta cuando terminó— tener que actuar constantemente como el Ser Supremo que ven en nosotros, el dirigir Nazarick, proteger a los niños... incluso ahora, el gobernar un Reino. T-todo eso pude seguir haciéndolo porque tenía un sólo motivo... el volver a ve-verlos, no quería estar solo e-en un mundo sin ustedes por más egoísta que suene... Y l-lo siento mucho si fue por mi tonto deseo el que estén a-ahora aquí. Y-yo... yo p-prometo ayudarles a regresar...

No había sido gritos ni rechazo, solo palabras de lo más profundo del corazón y eso dolía mucho más de lo que pensaban.

Ainz se derrumbó en un sollozo que ni él mismo creía pero no le importaba. Decirles lo que siempre mantuvo dentro le liberó de una gran carga en los hombros.

—Momonga-san... No nos iremos, al menos la mayoría. No tienes que preocuparte de nada... —Una voz demasiado conocida y admirada le llamó la atención, levantó la cabeza que no sabía en qué momento la había agachado y lo confrontó.

—¿T-Touch-san?

—Larga historia. Aquí, deja de llorar, es la primera vez que veo tu rostro y no quiero que esté manchada...

—Pero y-yo... yo no puedo llorar... Soy un no-muerto. —La mano de su amigo era firme y cálida, tal y como siempre lo había imaginado.

—Deberías mirarte después. —Le dio una sonrisa y luego lo abrazó— También te extrañamos, mucho.

Los sollozos nuevamente salieron mientras correspondía el abrazo con leves temblores. Los demás miraban enternecidos la escena que parecía nunca iba acabar.

—¿... Ya está? —La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Temperance, detrás de él estaban Amanomahitotsu, Coup The Corâce, Ankoro Mochi Mochi y Whitebrim tratando de mirar por las esquinas.

Beast King Mekongawa hizo un movimiento de mano invitándolos a entrar, cosa que no tardaron en hacer.

—¡Momonga-san! —Se acercaron los cinco a darle su merecido abrazo tras percatarse que todo estaba bajo control. Touch-me se separó para dar más espacio.

—C-chicos.

—Awww, eres tan tierno, más aún ahora que estás algo sonrojado por llorar. —Ankoro no se hizo esperar y lo sujeto de los cachetes. Momonga dio una sonrisa nerviosa pero feliz.

—¿A qué si? ¿Quién iba a pensar que Momonga-onii-chan era un chico guapo y además de eso libre de compromiso? Creo que hasta me he enamorado~ —Cuestionó Bukubukuchagama usando su voz tierna causando risas en los demás excepto unos cuantos.

—Yo no-

—¡Ten! —Se apresuró Yamaiko conjurando un espejo de tamaño mediano para que se vea— Realmente te ves bien así Momonga-san.

Cuando estubo el objeto frente a él no pudo evitar abrir la boca en sorpresa. Levantó sus manos y acarició su rostro que ahora se veía un poco más joven, su cabello brillante y largo era diferente a lo que recordaba. Incluso su cuerpo ya no estaba tan desnutrido como antes.

—¿Es... la primera vez que te ves en tu verdadero cuerpo Momonga-san? —Preguntó Tabula dudoso.

—... Sí.

—Umm... Momonga-san, si has sido tu avatar desde que llegaste, ¿cómo has comido?

—No lo he hecho Punitto Moe-san, n-no tenía la necesidad.

Las sonrisas fueron desapareciendo de a poco, ahora había preocupación.

—¿Y el beber? ¿Qué tal eso? —Cuestionó Ulbert.

—No, tampoco.

—... ¿Dormir? —Esta vez fue Herohero.

—Aproveché esas horas extras para practicar algunas cosas así como ayudar en la Administración del Reino y de Nazarick.

—... ¡Ahora lo traemos! —Gritó Amanomahitotsu saliendo rápido del comedor seguido de Coup The Corâce.

—¿Q-Qué cosa?

—Momonga-san, toma asiento de nuevo. En unos instantes vas a comer lo que preparamos y no quiero un no por respuesta.

—Pero- —Intentó contradecir a Whitebrim mientras devolvía el espejo, sin embargo Luci*Fer se adelantó, para su sorpresa.

—Tampoco un pero.

Tuvo que hacer caso ya que no tenía otra opción. Y mientras esperaba aún estaba muy ocupado revisando sus manos y rostro.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Beast King Mekongawa volviéndose a sentar en su lugar respectivo.

—Emocionado y nervioso.

—¿Por? —Intervino Nuuboo. Todos ahora se encontraban sentados.

—Muchas cosas, es difícil explicar... pero más que nada estoy muy feliz por verlos de nuevo.

—Nosotros también Momo-chan. Desde que llegamos y entramos a ese Pueblo Carne hemos tenido la meta de encontrarte. Personalmente estoy muy alegre de cumplirla.

La puerta se abrió y apareció dos carritos llenos de comida. Decir que tenían una buena presentación era poco.

—¿Tanto? ¿Cómo lo hicieron tan rápido?

—Oh, bueno, ya había varios de estos platos guardados en el frigorífico Blue Planet-san, nosotros hicimos los que se ven un poco más simples. Aún así, su sabor es bueno.

—Sí has cocinado tú, Amanomahitotsu-san, te creo porque tienes niveles en esa área, también va para ti Ankoro-chan. —Dijo casual Flatfoot mientras ayudaba a colocar algunos platillos y cubiertos frente a Momonga.

—Es cierto, las recetas sólo fluyen por mi mente a pesar de nunca haberlas visto, preparado o probado. De vez en cuando hasta puedo ver en mi mente que consistencia y apariencia tendrán, es fantástico. —Contestó Amanomahitotsu, Ankoro sólo sonreía y asentía.

—Supongo que es debido a tus clases, eso influye mucho en uno aún si nunca antes lo ha hecho en su vida; es casi igual con el karma, la diferencia allí es que puedes controlarte si tu voluntad es fuerte. También es con la magia o las habilidades de los guerreros, se trata como si fuera un instinto ya programado o algo natural como una extremidad extra del cuerpo, no sé si me explico bien.

—En realidad, es una explicación simple pero directa Momonga-san, veo que has mejorado en tus expresiones.

—Oh, umu, gracias Bellriver-san... —Contestó un poco avergonzado, no sólo por el hecho de que estuviera recibiendo felicitaciones de un amigo, sino también porque aún se encontraba con muchas preguntas en su mente, incluido el cómo es que Bellriver estaba vivo.

—Vamos, es tiempo de comer. Cada uno ya tiene su plato y cubierto, no esperen que la comida se va a enfriar. —Cambió de tema Warrior Takemikazuchi que ya se encontraba con mucha hambre y el tener un plato sabroso frente a él no hacía más que empeorar su situación.

—Itadakimasu~ —Fue la respuesta contenta de todos a la vez.

* * *

—Espera, espera, ¿estás diciendo que el 'Momon' que vimos la primera vez que fuimos al Palacio era en realidad tu creación? ¿Entonces es un NPC guerrero? ¿Qué función tiene? —Cuestionó un ser heteromórfo delgado y de apariencia insectoide. Habían terminado de comer hace ya una hora, en ese tiempo se decidió cerrar algunas de las cortinas y cambiar de apariencia para más comodidad.

—Que yo recuerde no es un guerrero Genjiro-san, es un Doppelgänger de alto nivel que custodia la Tesorería como Guardián de Área. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Momonga-san? —Preguntó orgulloso un limo de color azul-morado oscuro.

—Sí Herohero-san, es como dices. Además de ser el encargado de la Administración Financiera y Protector de todos los Ítems de Alto Nivel, es uno de los más inteligentes y poderosos de Nazarick ya que puede transformarse en todos los cuarenta y un miembros del Gremio.

Ainz se encontraba feliz, frente a él estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa veintiséis de sus amigos en sus formas heteromórficas con equipos similares a los antiguos. Se sentía en casa nuevamente. Su corazón, que en su esquelético cuerpo no existía, comenzó a latir rebosante de muchas emociones positivas pero reguladas.

—Eso es sorprendente, quisiera conocerlo en su forma original y tener alguna charla con él en un futuro, me interesa mucho el investigar sobre sus habilidades y capacidades, ¿me lo permites Momonga-san? —El Comedor de Cerebros preguntó mientras movía algunos de sus tentáculos.

—N-No estoy muy seguro, últimamente tiene mucho trabajo y eso que todavía no sé cómo presentarlos ante Nazarick y los Guardianes.

—Oh... Es cierto... ¿Mi creación no te ha causado problemas? —Eso llamó más la atención de los oyentes.

—Tienes tres Tabula-san, ¿a cual de ellas te refieres?

—Albedo quiero decir, ella... bueno, debes haberlo descubierto a la mala.

—Ah. Sobre eso... —Aquí Ainz tomó un suspiro preparándose para una reprimenda, esto lo había ensayado un montón de veces antes de siquiera encontrarlos— Te pido perdón, no era mi intención pero era el final del juego y no pensé que esto pasaría. Yo... modifiqué su configuración sin tu permiso, discúlpame. —Bajó la cabeza y esperó. Podía sentir la mirada de todos sus amigos sobre él.

—N-no, no, Momonga-san, no estoy enojado, levántate, quizás un poco incómodo pero todo bien. ¿Puedo saber que es lo que cambiaste?

—Eh... ¿Está bien si lo digo aquí? Fue tu última línea de código...

—Última línea dices... ¡Oh!... ¿Era eso? Pensé que cambiaste otra cosa.

—¿Podrían explicarnos los dos de qué están hablando? —Interrumpió Ulbert, el no saber le incomodaba demasiado, era como verlos hablar en código por una extraña razón.

—Verán, todos saben que tengo un viejo amor por el Gap Moe, eso mismo le agregué a cada una de mis creaciones como si de una firma mía se tratase. Albedo, al ser la Supervisora Guardiana, le di un fondo textual un poco malo. —Como los rostros de los demás parecían no entender tuvo que dar explicación más relevante.— Ella es un súcubo de alto nivel, y su Gap Moe es que aún tiene pureza a pesar de que sea una... arrastrada, por así decirlo.

Hubo silencio, un incómodo y molesto silencio. Tabula Smaragdina sintió escalofríos por las miradas que sus tres compañeras le daban.

—P-pero yo lo cambié a último momento —Llamó la atención Momonga— puse algo vergonzoso que no lo pensé bien y ahora lo estoy pagando.

—¿Vergonzoso?... No me digas que pusiste ESO jajajaja —Rió Luci*Fer al darse cuenta de lo quería decir. Otro parecieron entender también y soltaron un par de risas.

—Si bueno... Lo siento, Tabula-san.

—Te dije que no hay problema, su configuración siempre me dejó en debate pero veo que le diste una condición mejor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ella un súcubo en 'blanco'* con muchos deseos, el estar profundamente enamorada de un esqueleto que no le puede corresponder es, definitivamente, el mejor Gap Moe de la historia.

(Pura, sin manchas. Saben a lo que me refiero*)

Aquí fue cuando los que no habían entendido a la primera comprendieron por fin de lo que se hablaba.

—... ¿Pero tu no estás enamorado de ella, no?

Momonga se estremeció ante la pregunta de Peroroncino, no entendió el porqué lo hizo o el porqué sonaba personal.

—No, por supuesto que no... puede que al principio si pero eso cambió rápidamente, ahora la veo como una hija, al igual que todo Nazarick.

Si hubiera girado podría haber visto que fue Ulbert el que lanzó un leve suspiro aliviado que casi no se escuchó.

—Un momento, hace rato dijiste que pensabas era otra línea de código. ¿Qué era lo que escribiste si lo que te preocupa no era lo último?

Como siempre Punitto Moe tan atento a los detalles que otros pudieron haber evitado de casualidad. Tabula dio su buena opinión en su mente al igual que una queja por tener que obligarle a decirle.

—Bien, eso es... se debe a que cuando el juego terminara o algo trágico pasara a cualquiera de nosotros, pronto nos iríamos y ya no nos conectaríamos como antes, por eso, casi por el intermedio agregué una línea que más o menos decía: **"Cuando los Supremos se vayan de a poco hasta que no quede ninguno de ellos, un resentimiento y odio se formará en mi corazón al saber que nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte luego de servirlos fielmente".**

El silencio se formó de inmediato, nadie, ni siquiera Momonga sabía que decir ante la revelación más profunda de su mano derecha, la Supervisora Guardiana Albedo.

_"Debí leerlo todo..."_ Fue el único pensamiento de Ainz.


	16. Cap 14

—¿Estás seguro? No he visto un comportamiento así en ella desde que llegamos... —Siguió hablando Ainz sobre Albedo.

—Es mi creación, sé su configuración como la palma de mi mano a pesar de todos estos años. No es como si lo pudiera olvidar ya que puse mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Quizás reaccione así cuando nos vea? —Preguntó Takemikazuchi.

—Es lo más probable. Aunque pienso que se contendrá y nos estudiará antes de atacar por separado.

—... Hace mucho tiempo en encontrarlos sugerí crear un grupo de NPC a su cargo con la misión de buscar a otros jugadores o a ustedes. Ella quiso incluir a su hermana menor Rubedo pero se lo negué.

—Rubedo no debe de ser despertada a menos que haya una invasión grande y fuerte, como aquella vez.

—Pensé en eso mismo... ¿Creen que ella utilizaría esa oportunidad para hacerles algo?

—Sí. Lo haría.

—¿Quién más conformaba el grupo?

—Mi creación, Nigredo, Aureole Omega quizás , algunos Mercenarios y Guardabosques de alto nivel, un par de invocaciones con efecto en áreas grandes, y varios guerreros... disculpen, fue hace tiempo, no recuerdo si alguien más estaba.

—Umu... Son quienes tienen más posibilidades de atacar y ganar si se enfrentaran a uno de nosotros.

—Y eso que no tenemos nuestros equipos Divinos antiguos... Con ellos podríamos tener una mayor ventaja de poder ganar o al menos salir vivos.

—¡Oh! No tienen que preocuparse, todos los equipos, armas, Ítems y demás están en la Tesorería y en sus habitaciones privadas. No pude venderlas o intercambiarlas, significan mucho para mí y es como una parte de ustedes... Las guardé por si regresaban algún día.

—Momonga-san... Si sigues diciendo palabras como esas no podré aguantar las ganas de llevarte a un lugar apartado y abrazarte hasta que esté satisfecho contigo y conmigo mismo.

—Yo también lo haría, a mi manera obviamente pero lo haría. Si alguien quisiera separarme de ti mis legiones demoníacas estarían entusiasmados de protegerte por la eternidad.

—Por mi parte creo que me mantendría a tu lado todo momento, apoyándote y cuidando. Eliminaría a todo aquél que intente dañarte, pondría mi honor de caballero y Campeón Mundial.

—Podría usar mi tierna voz para alegrar tus mañanas~. Y mis grandes escudos para detener cualquier cosa que intente tocarte.

—Sería tu propio guardaespalda ninja, nadie jamás se acercaría sin tu permiso. Incluso puedo obtener toda la información que desees si me lo pides.

—Mis katanas estarían orgullosas de proteger al líder supremo. Al igual que Touch-san pongo mi honor de Samurai.

—Si quieres algo, puedes decírmelo, yo preparía cualquier estrategia para conseguirlo. No importa si el mundo es lo que quieres, te lo daré.

Uno a uno expresaron de lo que serían capaz por él, algunos eran razonables y amistosos, otros eran descabellados y con intenciones profundas. Todas eran diferentes pero tan iguales a la vez, incluso se llevó una sorpresa cuando Luci*Fer declaró que construiría un ejército de grandes golems sólo para su uso.

Si estuviera otra vez en su cuerpo humano de seguro estaría tan rojo como la sangre misma. No había experimentado un sentimiento así de grande desde hace muchos años, esto incluso superaba aquél momento

—Chicos... ¿Si saben que con solo sus presencias tengo todo lo que quería, no? Aún así, gracias.

—Sólo digo que puedes tener más que mi simple presencia Momo-chan~... Disculpa, eso no sonó raro, ¿o sí?

—Un poco Pero-san, aún así te agradezco.

—Eh, umm, Momonga-san, no es que quiera interrumpir, bueno, un poco si pero, aún estoy confundido con el hecho de que cómo demonios no podías transformar tu cuerpo a humano y ahora si, ¿tienes alguna teoría? Has estado viviendo aquí por... ¿dos años, no?

—Oh, sí, ya son dos años Ulbert-san, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando tienes pequeños que dependen de ti... Sobre eso, pienso que esa transformación vino con su llegada ya que antes no podía hacerlo. Y tampoco no lo hubiera notado si estuviera demasiado calmado.

—¿No sentiste nada fuera de lugar cuando llegamos? —Preguntó Tabula, algunos de sus largos tentáculos se movían como si fueran llevados por el viento— ¿Algún sentimiento o presentimiento extraño personal, una luz extraña en el cielo, un terremoto, una explosión? ¿Nada?

—No, nada. Creo que si sé la respuesta a eso, Demiurge había estado recopilando información sobre la Teocracia Slain, dijo algo sobre Escrituras y Venidas de Dioses y Demonios. No lo entendí al principio pero conforme pasaba el tiempo recordé los eventos que pasaron cuando apenas había llegado y lo de Shalltear, uní los puntos y descubrí que a los que llaman Dioses y Demonios fueron en realidad jugadores como nosotros. Cada uno o en grupo apareció de la nada, elevaron sus nombres con sus acciones ya que nadie los conocía.

—Umu... es interesante, ¿por casualidad tienes más información sobre la Teocracia? Creo que con la ayuda de los 'Dioses' pueden ahora poseer Ítems y Equipos de varias categorías.

—La hay, también tenemos sospechas como esa. El que se encarga de recopilar todo tipo de información es Demiurge, sus niveles de inteligencia me han ayudado mucho, aunque a veces también me mete en problemas sin que lo sepa... Tengo los informes importantes guardados, si lo deseas puedo traer algunos mañana Tabula-san.

—Por favor y gracias Momonga-san. Bellriver-san y Punitto Moe-san me ayudarán en ello, ¿cierto señores?

—Sip, el grupo cerebritos entra nuevamente en acción listo para cumplir con los deseos del Líder Supremo. —Dijo Bellriver con su boca principal, Punitto Moe asentía y sonreía a la vez.

—Bellriver-san, no hace falta un título conmigo, somos amigos.

—¿Es uno de tus muchos títulos? Wouh... Necesito esa lista. Se la pediré a Demiurge, de seguro la tiene.

—Es posible... Pero preferiblemente quisiera que no la tengas, es vergonzoso.

—... Mi creación, ¿eh? Espero verlo pronto. Tal vez no estuve ahí para ti o para él pero es mi máxima creación, es como un hijo, ¿sabes? Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Eso fue muy dulce Ulbert-san~ Estoy segura que Demiurge se alegrará de verte.

—¡Ankoro! ¡Y-yo no digo cosas dulces! ¡Soy un Demonio! ¡Un Dios Rey Demonio! ¡Adoro ver la sangre, las muertes, las cosas horrendas y demás, no algo... bueno!

—Lo que digas~ —Contestó de vuelta Ankoro y obtuvo risas de algunos en el proceso.

—Puedo planear algo para mostrarles a los de Nazarick que han vuelto. Ellos los extrañan, a todos de hecho.

—El problema es que hay algunos que no estarían felices de vernos, por ejemplo la creación de Tabula, Albedo, es una de ellos. Debemos de estar seguros antes de ir. Quizás podríamos primero expandir nuestros nombres, hablar un poco con los niños* sobre nuestra posible llegada y tratar de encontrar a todos los probables de traición en el proceso. —Propuso Touch-me luego de estar callado por mucho tiempo.

(Los Guardianes, ya saben, de cariño*)

—Es una buena sugerencia. Sólo necesitamos algún tipo de influencia en masa, una persona confiable que llegue a otras sin estar vigilando constantemente.

Y ahí fue cuando Ainz agradeció su suerte una vez más por sacarlo de los problemas casi comunes de su vida diaria.

—... Ya sé quién puede ser. De hecho, ella es muy buena en lo que hace y ha demostrado ser leal a mi persona-.

—¿E-Ella? ¿De quién hablas? ¿Cuánto tiempo la conoces? —Peroroncino interrumpió y obtuvo las miradas de todos, después para calmarse agitó un poco las alas y preguntó—... ¿Es bonita y soltera?

—Uh, su nombre es Neia Baraja y pertenece al Reino Santo, fue mi escudera personal no hace mucho cuando fui a 'derrotar y salvarlos' de Jaldabaoth... Y sí Pero-san, es soltera, un poco linda aunque sus ojos siempre demuestran que está enojada pero supongo que es su atractivo. Es muy joven, así que déjala en paz, ¿ok?

—Sí, sí, sólo preguntaba... no haré nada, lo prometo.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardaría en expandir la noticia? ¿hay algún modo de contactarla y explicarle todo?

—Quedé visitarla en un futuro incierto, de momento es CZ quién tiene permitido hablar con ella cada poco días, al parecer son amigas... Puedo arreglar para que la visite pasado mañana y le informé que iré. Sería bueno que lo escuche de mi y no de los niños, ellos a veces no entienden bien mis intenciones.

—¿Mi pequeña hizo una amiga? Gracias Momonga-san, como padre eso es mucho.

—No es nada, de verdad Ganter-san. A mi también me alegró bastante. También considero a todos los NPC mis niños, perdón si suena raro pero es lo que siento.

—No, está bien, sigamos. Es una buena idea, ya que tenemos eso cubierto deberíamos planear ahora sobre cómo le darás la noticia a Nazarick.

—Tengo una sugerencia.

—¿Qué es, Nishiki-san?

—Momonga-san podría realizar una reunión dentro de Nazarick mientras que nosotros con el Anillo del Gremio podríamos transportarnos hacia la Mesa Redonda. Él en ese tiempo puede inventar algo sobre haber creado un hechizo que podría traernos de vuelta, luego de realizarlo va hacía nosotros con los Guardianes siguiéndole. Ahí podemos hacer como que nos despertamos de un profundo sueño antes de ir a presentar nuestro respeto y lealtad.

—... ¿Eso no es el fondo de la historia principal del juego Fresk Kundo? —Preguntó Luci*Fer con una sonrisa divertida.

—Lo es pero queda bien con nosotros.

—Tienes razón. —Con un movimiento de mano Ainz abrió su inventario y sacó una cantidad exacta de lo que quería— Aquí, tengan, son los Anillos de Gremio.

—Hoo~ ¿Cargas con ellos todo el tiempo? —Preguntó Genjiro mientras se colocaba uno.

—Desde ayer recién tuve sospechas de ustedes, no puedo arriesgarme a llevarlos conmigo todo el tiempo, hay mucho peligro aunque no parezca.

—Me gusta que seas más paranoico ahora jaja. Me hace recordar aquellas épocas cuando quisiste compartir mis enseñanzas a los demás.

—Punitto Moe-san... —Respondió con tono avergonzado aunque su cuerpo no podía demostrarlo.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué enseñanzas? —Ninguno entendía como cuando habló con Tabula, fue Blue Planet quien preguntó esta vez en lugar de Ulbert.

—A Momonga-san llegué a entrenarlo un poco sobre estrategias y liderazgo antes de escribir mi libro, sentía que lo iba a necesitar algún día y miren, funcionó de maravilla.

—No es para tanto... Hice lo mejor que pude, de seguro podrías haberlo hecho mejor si tú hubieras venido en mi lugar.

—No lo creo, tienes un don sin igual Momonga-san, tu personalidad fue la unión del Gremio, si hubiera sido otro de nosotros creo que Nazarick no llegaría hasta donde está sin antes hacer una guerra o masacre.

—¿Guerra? ¿Masacre? ¿No es eso exagerado Punitto Moe-san? —Bromeó Nuuboo.

—No, tiene razón... En estos dos años he reducido todos los intentos de Guerra que Albedo, Demiurge y Shalltear sugerían, a veces incluso Aura y Mare lo sugerían, más Aura que Mare al final.

—¿Mis pequeños también? Sé que sus karmas son neutros pero el hecho que sugieran eso es malo, ¿no?

—Un poco, pero no hay que preocuparse, los tengo entretenidos con cosas pequeñas, incluso les hice una lista de rutina que deben de hacer para que crezcan sanos y fuertes. Ya sabes, buena alimentación, un poco de entrenamiento y descansos diarios.

—Aww~ ¡Gracias Momonga-oni-chan!

La limo en cuestión de segundos se desplazó hasta el asiento del mencionado en busca de un abrazo que sería aceptado sin dudar. Aunque verla caminar era una vista sumamente rara para cualquiera que no fuera parte del Gremio.

—Siguiendo el tema de armar el plan, una vez que menciones nuestro 'muy posible' regreso a Nazarick tienes que vigilar el comportamiento de cada Guardián, especialmente el de Albedo, antes de guiarlos hacia la Mesa Redonda. Trata de hacerla sentir descubierta pero sin que los demás sospechen.

—Entiendo Shijuuten-san, lo haré.

—Por ahora podemos tomarnos un descanso, nos lo merecemos. —Sugirió Yamaiko— ¿Jugamos algo o nos contarás las cosas que has descubierto por el momento?

—¡Oh! Tengo una pregunta, ¿de dónde conseguiste esos Dragones celestes? Que yo sepa el Gremio no tenía esas invocaciones. —Alzó la mano mientras preguntaba Beast King Mekongawa.

—Se llaman Dragones de Escarcha, los puse bajo mi control cuando fui a conseguir un tratado con el Reino Enano. Son buenos obedientes, ayudan con el transporte de materiales y alimentos. Cuando todo esté como en el pasado, les presentaré a todos los que conseguí.

—Suena fantástico, lo espero con ansias Momonga-san. —Así como Temperance, muchos otros agradecieron ansiosos por el día.

Mientras tanto, Ainz comenzó a relatar su recuerdo de cómo los dominó sin tener que levantar su mano para pelear.


	17. Cap 15

La charla había ido de maravilla, pero como toda conversación tuvo un final. No del todo ya que Ainz con su disfraz de Momon 'El Héroe Oscuro' acordó ir de nuevo al día siguiente por la tarde justo después del almuerzo ya que a ese tiempo la mayoría estaría libre.

¿Por qué libre? Porque 14 de ellos consiguieron trabajo de turno día y noche. Ese mismo día en el que hablaron con Ainz, algunos tuvieron una sesión de entrenamiento y programación de horario en el inicio de la noche, cuando ya había menos personas caminando en las calles pavimentadas.

Mucho más tarde cuando regresaron, trajeron una pequeña lista de sus horarios y de lo que debían hacer. Para Peroroncino (Evaluador de los detalles en artículos decorativos.) y Nearata (Evaluador de Ítems.) sus trabajos le exigieron un horario alternativo y espontáneo ya que estaban relacionados entre si. En el trabajo de Nearata los revisaban y luego lo pasaban al de Peroroncino para que calculen el costo por los detalles que tenía.

Warrior Takemikazuchi, Amanomahitotsu y Variable Talisman (Ayudantes para los Enanos Herreros), HeroHero y Bukubukuchagama (Ayudantes para disolver materiales), y Tabula Smaragdina (Ayudante para químicos farmacéuticos) también estaban relacionados. Todos los desperdicios de metales y químicos eran entregados a los que disuelven para destruirlos si no tienen otro uso, o guardarlos en otro lugar para un futuro. Ellos trabajaban desde la tarde hasta la noche, porque en la mañana se dedicaban los maestros a vender o conseguir materiales.

Coup The Corâce y Whitebrim (Ayudantes para sastres / costureros), Ankoro Mochi Mochi y Yamaiko (Ayudantes en la cocina), y Blue Planet con Punitto Moe (Ayudantes para reforestación y decoración) su horario era casi completo, de día hasta bien entrada la noche. Era exigente y pagaban según el esfuerzo.

Y aún así con sus nuevos empleos mucho mejores y más libres que los antiguos, ya querían dejarlo porque habían encontrado a su líder. Este de buena manera les pidió que siguieran ahí, al menos por un par semanas en lo que él tardaba en preparar sus entradas a Nazarick y al Nuevo Mundo como otros Seres Supremos.

En estos momentos se habían vuelto a reunir en el comedor a petición del Gran Alquimista ya que tenía algo importante que decir.

—Ahora que estamos todos presentes de nuevo, creo que deberíamos por nuestra parte tratar de idear un plan por si Momonga-san no logra contener a mi creación cuando nos hayamos mostrado. Puede ser peligroso si Albedo evade sus órdenes por un falso ideal y despierta a Rubedo. En ese momento nisiquiera todos juntos podremos detenerla a menos que el líder esté.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso Tabula-san? —Preguntó Touch-me— ¿No podríamos Ulbert-san y yo retener la lo suficiente? Habíamos vuelto a tener nuestros títulos para la prueba y al parecer se quedó.

—Podrían, pero sería demasiado peligro, no importa si tienes tu título como Campeón del Mundo, ella puede barrer el piso con cualquiera si nos descuidamos un sólo segundo, después de todo fue creada a base de un Ítem Mundial. Además, Momonga-san aún no nos ha dicho qué es lo que pasaría si uno de nosotros muere. Puede incluso que no haya experimentado aún.

—Pero mi pequeña Shalltear murió y fue resucitada... ¿no sería lo mismo para nosotros?

Cuando Momonga, ahora llamado Ainz (recordaron sus amigos), contó aquél recuerdo amargo se desató un aura incrédula y molesta por parte del creador. Ni siquiera lo calmó porque aún le faltaba decir que para detenerla tuvo que matarla y revivirla.

Al final Momonga se disculpó bajando mucho la cabeza, él mismo sentía que la culpa era completamente suya por no lograr prevenir la situación. Peroroncino pudo calmarse y le perdonó aunque dejó en claro que nunca fue su culpa en primer lugar.

Incluso los demás se indignaron por tal daño y ofensa, Ulbert por su parte propuso castigar severamente a la Nación responsable. Todos, incluido Touch-me, estuvieron de acuerdo. Momonga y Peroroncino prometieron en silencio encontrar al verdadero culpable y hacerlo sufrir de la peor manera jamás imaginada.

—... Somos jugadores, ella es un NPC. Nosotros somos completamente diferentes hermanito.

—Es como dice Chagama-chan, Pero-san. Incluso podríamos no volver nunca y morir de verdad, sería bueno si encontráramos a otros jugadores para probarlo.

—... Diría que es algo siniestro e inhumano de tu parte Punitto Moe-san pero creo que eso ya no se aplica a nosotros, ¿cierto?. Aún así, es extraño y preferiría no hacerlo a menos que sea una situación urgente que lo requiera. —Intervino Herohero. Los demás afirmaban estar de acuerdo con movimientos de cabeza.

—Volviendo al tema, ¿por qué Momonga-san podría ser la diferencia si se empezara esa batalla? —Preguntó interesada Yamaiko.

—Oh bueno, es un comando que instalé en caso de emergencia. Sólo el Guilmaster podría detenerla diciendo la palabra de código, si alguien más lo intenta en su presencia se corre el riesgo de molestarla aún más.

—¿Por qué demonios no lo dijiste antes Tabula? Mañana mismo tienes que decirle a Momonga sobre esto y el código, no hay que esperar hasta el momento.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Lucifer-san. No quiero que corramos riesgo si la situación no va de acuerdo con el plan de contingencia que nos dirás. —Dijo Amanomahitotsu.

—Oh, cierto. El plan es simple pero un poco complicado de realizar. Nadie va a tener que pelear, sólo tenemos que inventar una pequeña versión del porqué nos fuimos tanto tiempo de Nazarick y los dejamos. Este trabajo quisiera que sea grupal con los que escriben guiones, redacciones e historias, de esa manera podemos alzar el porcentaje de credibilidad... o eso espero.

—Trabajaremos en eso entonces. —Dijo Whitebrim y al instante se acercaron otros más.

—No tardaremos mucho, con un par de horas es más que suficiente para recrear nuestras situaciones en un mundo de fantasía. —Comentó Coup The Corâce con una sonrisa divertida pero cansada— Te lo dice alguien que ha trabajado años en leer un montón de guiones locos pero creíbles.

—Incluso se puede utilizar algunas referencias de animes, historias ancestrales, mitologías y demás. Cuando eres profesor de universidad consigues mucha experiencia a cambio de estrés y energía.

—Lo bueno es que ya no estamos en ese mundo Coup-san~, Shijuuten-san~. —Animó Bukubukuchagama— Si no es molestia, me gustaría que cada uno escriba en un papel individual una parte de su vida luego de Yggdrasil y el trabajo que tenían para poder comenzar. De esa manera no habrá confusiones y estaremos todos al tanto.

—Buena idea hermana, empezaré ahora ya que no tengo nada que hacer hasta la cena.

—Es cierto, falta un par de horas para cenar. ¿Cocinamos algo o simplemente comemos lo que hayamos? —Preguntó Temperance y a continuación respondió Variable Talisman.

—Lo segundo. He leído que cuando se comía demasiado en la noche no se podía dormir y los sistemas tenían un mal funcionamiento, además de que la esperanza de vida se acortaba.

—¿Entonces todo arreglado? No quisiera que haya cabos sueltos —Cuestionó Nishikienrai con voz risueña.

—Sí. —Fue la respuesta unificada de los presentes.

A continuación se levantaron todos de sus asientos y caminaron como en fila india hasta el comedor en busca de frutas, panes o hasta bebidas ligeras para poder llenar sus estómagos antes de comenzar a escribir.

La mayoría después ingresó a sus nuevas habitaciones. Sólo las chicas tuvieron una habitación compartida en la primera planta ya que arriba estaba repleto de hombres que a pesar de ser sus amigos necesitaban privacidad.

Pasó alrededor de media para que tuvieran las historias de cada uno impresa en un papel. Whitebrim, Coup The Corâce, Shijuuten Suzaku y Bukubukuchagama fueron hasta donde supusieron sería la recepción al tener una buena presentación y ser lo primero que se veía al ingresar.

Tomaron asiento en cada lado de la pequeña mesa y pusieron los papeles en el centro antes de iniciar con la discusión. Si se pregunta que hacían los demás miembros pues... La mayoría se encontraba ahora durmiendo, algunos re-decoraban sus dormitorios, y otros verificaban sus cosas privadas que obtuvieron recolectando por sus cuentas.

—Tomemos seis cada uno, el que termina primero puede recoger una de las dos restantes. Traten de no olvidar o confundir las diferentes biografías~ ¡Buena suerte chicos! —Chagama fue la primera tanto en hablar como en empezar. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y un silencio cómodo se formó al instante.

Nadie, ni los ruidos tanto del interior como del exterior podían distraer la máxima concentración que sus rostros expresaban. Fue alrededor de veinte minutos cuando el primero en terminar fue Shijuuten Suzaku seguido casi al instante de Coup The Corâce. Ambos tomaron las hojas restantes para terminar la primera fase.

—Eso fue rápido~ —Comentó Chagama soltando un suspiro.

—¿Descubrieron algún patrón?

—Si te refieres a que casi todos tuvieron una vida promedio y sólo fueron algunos casos como el trabajo, la salud o la familia que nos distanciaron del gremio, pues si Coup-san. —Respondió Whitebrim.

—Parece que será más fácil de lo pensado. —Animó Shijuuten Suzaku.

—Mientras ustedes dos estaban terminando con lo último, Chagama-san y yo hicimos una pequeña lista de quienes tenían familia o pareja. Aquí la tienen, pueden agregar a los demás en sus respectivos lugares.

—Es una genial idea. Comienzo yo por favor, casi la mitad de los que me tocaron estaban casados, incluyéndome jaja. —Volvió a hablar Shijuuten mientras recogía la lista que acababan de hacer.

—¿Oh? No sabía eso, ¿tienes hijos Shijuuten-san?

—Si, son dos varones con tres años de diferencia de edad, ambos son jóvenes adultos y ya tienen trabajo. Son mi orgullo. ¿Algunos de ustedes tiene también?

—Por mi parte no. —Dijo Coup The Corâce.

—Quisiera, pero el trabajo no me da tiempo de descanso suficiente. —Continuó Bukubukuchagama y soltó un suspiro al final.

—Mi esposa y yo decidimos que no. Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no es el tiempo indicado.

—¿Es porque no hay disponibilidad o economía suficiente Whitebrim-san?

—Las dos cosas Chagama-san. Aún así, si hay alguna forma de traerla a este mundo con mucho gusto tendría los hijos que ella quiera.

—¡Oh, oh! Yo creo que si podremos volver a ver a esas personas, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo pase... ¡¿Podría ser la madrina?! Quisiera tener un pequeño como familiar pero mi tonto hermano menor ni novia se consigue.

—Jajaja Con gusto, es más que un honor tener a una amiga como parte de la familia.

—Jeje~ ¡Lo espero con ansias!

—... Hemos terminado con la lista. Sinceramente si hay más casados pero pocos con hijos. Y por muy raro que parezca no me sorprende. —Interrumpió Coup The Corâce.

—¿A ver~?

La lista fue pasando de mano en mano. Aquí lo puedes leer:

* * *

**Casados**: Beast King Mekongawa, Garnet (una hija), Nuuboo (un hijo), Warrior Takemikazuchi, Herohero, Luci*Fer, Nearata, Whitebrim, Shijuuten Suzaku (dos hijos)

**Con pareja**: Tabula Smaragdina, Blue Planet (una hija y un hijo), Ankoro Mochi Mochi, Nishikienrai, Variable Talisman, Amanomahitotsu (una hija), Bukubukuchagama.

**Divorciados**: Bellriver (un hijo), Genjiro, Temperance, Punitto Moe.

**Casi Divorcio**: Touch-me (un hijo)

**Sin pareja pero con experiencia**: Ulbert Alain Odle, Peroroncino, Yamaiko, Flatfoot, Coup The Corâce.

* * *

—No sé ustedes pero no pensé que Touch-san se iría a divorciar... Que yo sepa tiene un buen puesto laboral, una economía estable y un hijo en estudios.

—Escuché de Amano-san que en los primeros días que llegamos a la Compañía, Ulbert-san y Touch-san pasaban más tiempo juntos, fue en una de esas reuniones que escuchó sobre el problema. Al parecer su esposa le estaba siendo infiel con alguien más. —Comentó Whitebrim luego de Chagama.

Pronto hubo sonidos de incredulidad, primero Coup The Corâce, seguido fue Shijuuten Suzaku y por último Bukubukuchagama.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Eso es terrible, ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso a Touch-san?

—Exacto, es un buen hombre, se preocupa por su bienestar y esa le paga de esta forma. Que sinvergüenza, por no decir otra palabra.

—Lo sé, pero sería mejor no hablar sobre ello, es de mala educación. Mejor pasemos a escribir las explicaciones según el problema, si terminamos rápido podríamos revisar si hay alguna habitación especial, una biblioteca por ejemplo, de ahí se puede aprender la escritura de este Mundo —Comentó Whitebrim y ellos aceptaron de buena gana.

* * *

Cuando Ainz llegó a su residencia como Momon, se sorprendió al ver que en sala de estar se encontraba el 'Rey Hechicero' sentado, escoltado por una sirvienta de turno y un par de Asesinos de ocho filos como guardaespaldas.

Su cerebro inexistente se alteró al instante pero su cuerpo realizó una reverencia perfecta como lo hacían los Guardianes, además de eso saludó. Cabe decir que se tomó una hora practicando en su recámara para poder realizarlo sin fallas.

—Su Majestad.

—El perímetro está bien protegido Actor de Pandora, toma asiento, necesito hablar contigo de un tema en específico. Los demás pueden retirarse, es una orden.

—¡Entendido!. —Y caminó hasta quedar al lado para sentarse, por muy incómodo que le sea eso era lo que había hecho Pandora la vez que lo visitó.

Sin hacer sonido los demás se retiraron luego de una leve reverencia. Ellos sabían que su Amo estaría más seguro ya que su creación personal ahora estaba allí.

—... Padre, disculpe que haya venido sin avisar per-

—Está bien. Dime la razón por la que me esperabas. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Nazarick está bien? ¿O es aquello de lo querías hablarme?

—¡Como se esperaba de mein Vater*! Siempre pasos adelante de nosotros sin importar la situac-

(Mi Padre*)

—Actor de Pandora.

—¡Sí! disculpe. Es sobre lo último. La información que aquella vez me encomendó recopilar.

Si era sincero, ya no recordaba mucho de aquella vez, si no fuera por el **[Mensaje]** pasado y la visita de ahora se olvidaría por completo.

—¿Y bien?

—Hice un resumen de todo lo que he leído, no es mucho, pero lo hice para que lo pueda leer de manera directa. —Abrió su inventario y de allí sacó casi una media centena de papeles. —El resto es también otro resumen de todo lo que he aprobado y modificado en mi calidad como supuesto Rey.

—Ya veo... —_"¡¿A eso le llamas poco?!"_ Gritó en su mente— Buen trabajo.

—¡No soy digno de sus amables palabras~!

Y se calló, hubo un silencio largo pero supuso que era para poder leer sin interrupción. Lo aprovechó y comenzó con la primera hoja.

Para su sorpresa, todo si estaba bien detallado y sin palabras complejas como las que dictaba Albedo o Demiurge. Pudo entender todo con sólo darle una revisión. En aquella primera hoja estaba la redacción que se recibió del Administrador de la Inmigración, seguido del informe del Encargado del curso en la entrada.

En las siguientes hojas se explicaba el proyecto llevado a cabo y su resolución junto a una pequeña lista de los materiales y no-muertos necesarios para la construcción. También hubo ideas sobre futuras casas de alojamiento, campañas para estudio de medicina y edificios que servirían como salón de estudio o experimentos. Todo fue fantástico.

—Actor de Pandora, te felicito por las excelentes decisiones que has tomado y por hacer un buen resumen detallando sólo lo necesario. Buen trabajo.

—¡Su agradecimiento se desperdicia en mi humilde yo! ¡Pero! sé que usted no quiere escuchar eso así que, muchas gracias padre~... Si me permite la palabra, ¿eso significa que mi desempeño ha sido bueno y a la hora de redactar soy incluso superior que Albedo-san y Demiurge-san?

—U-umu. Es como dices, simplemente no se lo mencione a nadie. Ahora entonces, como todo va en orden quiero que la información sobre los inmigrantes quede bajo seguridad de todos, sin importar el rango. Tú y yo somos los únicos que sabremos, ¿entiendes?

—¡Pooor~ supuesto!

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta antes de que comience a explicarte la nueva orden que tengo para ti?

—¡Sí! Pero quisiera pedir disculpa de antemano si mi pregunta es demasiado atrevida.

—... Adelante.

—¿Quiénes son exactamente aquellas personas que han ingresado a su Reino? Llevan nombres parecidos al de los gloriosos Seres Supremos. Sus apariencias indican que no son de ningún Reino cercano pero hay algo en ellos que parece sospechoso a pesar de ser completamente humanos. ¿Podría su creación recibir un poco de su inmensa sabiduría?

Oh bien... justo lo que faltaba, sabía que esto pasaría. Era tan obvio, por eso había practicado una y otra vez su guión interno... y aún así fue tan difícil cuando llegó el verdadero momento.

—Antes de contestar tus dudas, quiero que respondas a estas preguntas. Primero, ¿qué es lo que piensas de los humanos en general?

—Criaturas inferiores que sirven sólo como objetos, herramientas o medios para usted padre... Pero también son seres que pueden convertirse en amenazas, por ello nunca hay que subestimar a alguien. Además ellos contienen tanto el mal como el bien y pueden ser moldeados por manos expertas si no tienen la experiencia y la inteligencia suficiente.

—... Tu opinión es mejor que el de los demás residentes de Nazarick. Me alegra.

—¿Gracias? —Era extraño verlo confundido, pero si se fijaba bien lo podía notar incluso adorable.

—Segundo, ¿qué harías si algún día mi apariencia cambia a una criatura inferior? Pongamos a los humanos otra vez de ejemplo.

—Seguiría sus órdenes y mi lealtad siempre estará con usted sin importar su apariencia. Incluso sacrificaría mi vida con protegerlo de cualquiera que intente dañarlo, así sean los Guardianes de Piso o los mismos Seres Supremos. Esto lo juro.

—Última pregunta... ¿Qué sientes cuando se habla de mis compañeros los Seres Supremos? ¿Les guardas rencor por abandonar Nazarick? ¿O aún les tienes respeto y lealtad? Se honesto por favor.

Mientras esta podría ser un cuestionario casual pero importante para Ainz, para Actor de Pandora fue como un juicio, como una balanza que describía su lazo de pertenencia y lealtad. Con todo esto, tuvo que apostar a que su Creador no se molestara con él, después de todo sería sincero.

—Los Seres Supremos son nuestros amos y señores, mi lealtad siempre estará con ellos y más aún con usted. Pero ciertamente les he guardado un poco de odio. Ellos te causaron dolor padre, se alejaron y te quedaste solo con nosotros. Sentí tu pena cuando ibas a visitarme cada vez que dejabas un nuevo equipo en el Mausoleo que le pertenecía a otro Supremo... Sin embargo, sé que ellos significan mucho para ti, y es solo esa razón por la cual no puedo odiarlos por completo.

Después de eso, Pandora bajó la cabeza como si estuviera esperando su sentencia de muerte. Ainz estaba inmóvil, pudo esperar un sentimiento negativo por parte de Albedo ya que era su configuración pero ¿su creación?. Jamás se le pasó por la mente.

—... Agradezco que hayas revelado tus sentimientos, puedes levantar la cabeza hijo. Todo está bien, no tendrás ningún castigo o reprimenda... Ellos pueden habernos dejado pero fue por una buena razón, no los odies y espera las respuestas que el tiempo las traerá. Ahora, es momento de que sepas la verdad pero jura que nunca, jamás, se lo dirás a alguien.

—¡E-eh, sí!. Yo Actor de Pandora, Guardián de Área del Tesoro, creación personal del mayor Ser Supremo Momonga-sama, que creó junto a los otros Seres Supremos La Gran Tumba Subterranea de Nazarick; juro que ninguna palabra de lo que se diga a continuación saldrá de esta habitación jamás.

_"Eso no era necesario... aunque da confianza. Es hora Ainz, ¡tú puedes!"_

—Los encontré, aquellos humanos... son mis amigos, los Seres Supremos. Y antes de que digas algo, déjame continuar... Lo he confirmado con verlos el día de hoy, tuvimos incluso una charla sobre el pasado y qué es lo que hicieron mientras yo me quedé con ustedes. En estos instantes no puedo revelar más pero juntos hemos ideado un plan y la orden que será encomendado solamente a ti.

Aquí hubo una leve pausa para generar dramatización, no se había dado cuenta hasta que vio de reojo que una de las manos de Pandora se estremeció de ansiedad.

—Tu deber es contactar a CZ Delta y darle el permiso de visitar a Neia Baraja en el Reino Santo que antiguamente le fue concedido. Además de que también le dea un aviso a la señorita Baraja: que muy pronto iré a visitarla por mi cuenta. Esto puede ser escuchado por cualquiera, aún así no dejes que los Guardianes sepan el porqué y trata de evitarlos. ¿Todo entendible hasta ahora?

—Sí padre.

—Bien. Obviamente seré yo quien vaya al cabo de dos días pero tú seguirás teniendo mi papel de Rey. En ese día se hará un supuesto cambio de último momento que me dirás por **[Mensaje]**, a la vista de todos los presentes me darás la orden de suplantar tu visita a lo cual yo aceptaré. —Luego señaló el suelo— Tendás que venir aquí para que los dos estemos en mi forma. Saldremos y ante la confusión de la sirvienta y Asesinos de ocho filos ordenarás a Shalltear abrir un portal para mí con dirección al Reino Santo. Antes de que esté de vuelta te daré las instrucciones a seguir.

—Eso es... ¡asombroso! ¡Con mucho gusto seguiré tu orden al pie de la letra mein Vater! Aunque me gustaría saber más de su plan, es un completo honor que me confíes esto.

—Umu. Por el momento es todo; no puedes quedarte más tiempo o preocuparás a los que están afuera esperándote. Estoy muy satisfecho con la conversación que tuvimos hoy.

—Igualmente. —Se levantó e hizo una reverencia, era extraño ya que todo el tiempo estuvo en su forma por precaución— Mañana mismo a hora temprana comenzaré con la primera fase de su plan. Me despido por ahora padre.

—Bien. Puedes irte, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, y recuerda, nada de esto a nadie.

Con un asentimiento Actor de Pandora se despidió y salió de la habitación. Esperó varios minutos antes de poder relajarse y suspirar como lo haría un niño luego de salvarse de una travesura.

—Salió bien... Tengo que avisarles que el plan está en marcha, estoy tan emocionado~ kukuku~.

Su reciente felicidad fue prontamente inhibido tanto por el supresor emocional como por la hora que marcaba su reloj holográfico personal*.

(En el 1er cap de todo el anime se muestra a Ainz-sama revisando la hora al darse cuenta que ya había pasado las 00:00*)

—Hoo~ ya es tarde, de seguro estarán durmiendo... y hablando de eso, ahora por fin podré tener un sueño.

De un salto se levantó y se dispuso a cambiar de forma pero antes la paranoia lo invadió de golpe.

—Mejor invoco un par de no-muertos para que vigilen el área mientras descanse. No puedo arriesgarme a que me vean, aún no. **[Crear no-muertos de nivel medio: Caballeros de la Muerte] [Crear no-muerto de nivel bajo: Lich Anciano]**

Al instante las convocatorias hicieron presencia y bajaron la cabeza en espera de su orden. Ainz sabía que como máximo duraban 12 horas si no tenían cuerpo, es por eso que dijo lo siguiente.

—Vigilen el área sin salir de la casa, si alguien llega van a mi habitación y me despiertan, sino, me dejarán descansar por ocho horas. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, mi creador. —Contestó el Lich como el líder de los 3 Caballeros de la Muerte.

—Bien. —Con forme caminaba su forma dio un leve resplandor para dejar su ahora cuerpo humano— Estaré en la última habitación del segundo piso.

Esta vez sólo dieron una reverencia antes de separarse y comenzar a patrullar el área designada.

Cuando Ainz llegó a su recámara se lanzó como siempre y rodó feliz. Podía sentir la suavidad de la tela junto al olor de lavado que desprendía.

—Fuah~ Una última cosa... **[Muro Mágico Anti-información]**.

Con eso se relajó tanto que casi al instante se durmió. Esta fue la primera vez en 2 años que pudo descansar.


	18. Cap 16

Había pasado un tiempo desde que fue llamada ante la presencia de su Señor. Últimamente estuvo ayudando en el orfanato junto a Pestonia y Nigredo; viendo a los niños crecer y enseñando cocinar a las viudas.

Ahora caminaba de regreso al Palacio junto a una de sus hermanas, los ciudadanos se apartaban atemorizados del camino para darles pase. Sabían que eran dos 'Sirvientas Demonios' al servicio de Su Majestad, y por muy hechizante que fuera su belleza no serían demasiado tontos como para hablarle.

Pero la calle entera se volvió tensa y asustada cuando una viejita se golpeó fuerte el brazo por un costal de granos cayó de su lugar, todo sucediendo a unos metros de distancia. Su quejido de dolor apretaba los corazones a los más sensibles, mientras que otros estaban más concentrados en lo que que harían las 'Sirvientas Demonios'.

Yuri Alpha ante la mirada de todos se acercó hasta la anciana que pedía ayuda en el suelo. Shizu la siguió en silencio mostrando como siempre su rostro de póker.

—A-ayúdame por f-favor, siento... siento que m-mi brazo está roto...

_"Pobre anciana"_, fue el pensamiento similar de los ciudadanos circulantes, _"la matarán"_, _"oh, es ciega..."_, _"que tengan piedad"_.

—... Su brazo, muéstreme por favor.

Siguiendo la orden levantó el brazo que temblaba hasta donde provenía la voz suave y amable. Yuri por su parte tomó la extremidad y con una gentileza digna de alta nobleza acarició la herida mientras aplicaba un hechizo.

—Ya está. Tenga cuidado para la próxima vez señora, puede que no esté cerca para curarle.

—¡Muchas gracias señorita! ¡Gracias por ayudar a esta anciana! No olvidaré este favor y perdone que no pueda seguir su consejo, mis ojos están tan desgastados como yo y lo único que puedo ver son manchas.

Sabía que ya había hecho suficiente con ayudarla; sin embargo, en un rincón de su mente una voz un poco distorsionada de su creadora le habló: _"Tenemos que dar el ejemplo al ser los primeros, así la gente cambiará y su contribución a la sociedad mejorará"_

—... **[Curación menor]**

El hechizo fue lanzado de nuevo, esta vez con dirección a los ojos medio cerrados y cansados. Pasó unos pocos segundos antes de que empezaran a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¡Ohh! —Soltó la multitud incrédula.

—¡Gracias! ¡¡Gracias!! —Eran las palabras constantes que salían de la boca de la anciana. Las cuales se intensificaron cuando Shizu sacó un par de monedas de plata y se los entregó sin mencionar palabra.

—No es nada. Tenemos que irnos, Su Majestad ha pedido nuestras presencias y no podemos faltar. Si desea vernos de nuevo estaremos más tarde en el orfanato cuidando de niños... Tenga un buen día.

Con una sonrisa maternal volvió a caminar, esta vez la gente ya no se alejaban demasiado de ellas y hasta se acercaron en ayuda a la anciana que seguía agradeciendo.

Ahora nuevos susurros florecieron _"No puedo creerlo"_, _"¿en el orfanato?"_, _"ayudaron a una humana"_, _"quizás no sean tan malas..."_. Sin saberlo aquellas palabras le llenaron de orgullo a Yuri.

Pasaron por muchos puestos y casas antes de llegar a la entrada del Palacio, en donde le esperaba un Cript Lord. Al tener la mirada de todos en ambas no tomó importancia a las expresiones que un par de mujeres cocineras le daban desde un restaurante, una de ellas se veía como si hubiera ganado algún premio mayor.

De vuelta al presente, ella y CZ estaban en espera del permiso de una sirvienta homúnculo para ingresar a la oficina en donde se encontraba Ainz-sama. No pasó ni unos segundos y ya estaban dentro.

—Acudiendo al llamado del Supremo. —Fue el saludo que dieron al unísono cuando cayeron en reverencia.

—Pueden levantarse. Hay nuevos asuntos que requieren de sus presencias y no quiero contratiempos.

_"¿Será que lo que nos pedirá Ainz-sama es parte de su glorioso plan?"_ —Cuestionó Yuri en su mente con altas expectativas de ser así.

—Primeramente, Shizu, sé que a pasado muy poco desde que volvimos del Reino Santo pero quiero que vayas y tengas tu día libre a la vez que cumples un mandado mío. No te preocupes, habrán más días como esos un par de veces a la semana.

—Entendido Ainz-sama. ¿Qué será lo que quiere que haga?

—Aparte de que disfrutes el día junto a la Señorita Baraja, quiero que le digas que pronto iré a visitarla. No hay más detalles. Si puedes también quisiera un informe sobre los avances que veas.

CZ asintió, la orden fue simple después de todo.

—Yuri.

—¿Mi señor?

—Tengo algunas propuestas interesantes en mente. Creo que serías perfecta para esto.

Con un movimiento elegante Ainz (Pandora) materializó algunos papeles y los entregó. Ella tuvo que acercarse rápido para no dejarlo con la mano extendida mucho tiempo.

Ciertamente era sorprendente lo que había escrito ahí. Yuri supo que podría pasar pero no a gran escala y con diversas especialidades. Se sintió alegre de que su Señor pusiera atención a una petición egoísta suya y de Pestonia.

—Agradezco que me confíe esto. No fallaré, Ainz-sama.

—Tengo altas expectativas Yuri. De ti también CZ. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo va el orfanato? ¿se han acostumbrado?

—Sí Ainz-sama. Las viudas han aprendido lo básico de una buena limpieza y comida, se ven más calmadas y hasta sonríen con los pequeños que cuidan. Los niños se encuentran alimentados y cuidados, por el momento se les está enseñando a cuidar la naturaleza, cocer, cocinar, escribir y leer. De los dos últimos se encarga Shizu.

—Perfecto. Es bueno que estén bien, después de todo ellos son el futuro del Reino Hechicero... Por cierto, ¿alguno de los niños mayores ha demostrado habilidades para la magia o la espada?

—Por el momento sólo cinco de ellos están interesados en volverse aventureros; dos magos, un guerrero, un druida y un ranger. Sus edades varían entre los once a catorce años.

—Creo que podría ir a visitar el lugar cuando esté mas libre, me gustaría evaluarlos personalmente e incluso podría dar algunas instrucciones y demostraciones para un mejor manejo de poder.

Hubo sonidos de asombro por lo bajo. Obtuvo el efecto que deseaba. Actor de Pandora sonrió por lo fácil que le era actuar y obtener reacciones.

—Por favor, avíseme cuando llegue el día, haré el lugar presentable para su estancia Ainz-sama.

—Umu. Así será... Ahora, hablemos un poco sobre cómo se desarrollarán estos proyectos. Shizu, se aplicará tu experiencia de la escritura para realizar los documentos.

—Entendido.

* * *

—... -or... -señ- —La voz se escucha lejos, llamándolo. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿No veía que estaba descansando?— Mi señor.

—¿Sí? —Su pregunta salió como un susurro. Estaba muy somnoliento.

—Ya es tiempo. Me pidió que lo despertara después de ocho horas.

—Oh... ¿vino alguien mientras dormía? —Era extraño volver a escuchar su voz humana ronca. Sin embargo su mente estaba lista y con nuevas energías después de tanto tiempo.

—No mi creador, nadie llegó.

—Bien, puedes salir y esperarme afuera. No tardaré.

El Lich dio una reverencia y salió sin decir palabras; se pudo escuchar a los Caballeros de la Muerte todavía rondando con pasos pesados en la planta baja.

Abrió los ojos luego de unos segundos, su vista acostumbrándose a la luz natural del sol ya salido, sus oídos regulando los cantos de las aves de afuera, y su cuerpo sintiendo todo alrededor.

Era extraño. Una vez pensó que si volvía a su cuerpo humano no le costaría mucho seguir la rutina de antes; que sería mucho más fácil liderar Nazarick y su ahora Reino. Estaba equivocado.

Bueno, no tan equivocado. Agradecía al cielo el poder volver a comer, dormir, oler y sentir. ¡Ya no tenía control de sus emociones y estas salían a flote sin algo que las reprimiera!... Bueno, olvídalo, sólo si son demasiado fuertes se reprimen. Justo como ahora.

Aún así, no se sentía bien, no estaba cómodo. Era como si le faltara algo importante, algo de su propio ser. Muy difícil de explicar.

—... Incluso me siento un poco más débil.

Según sus amigos eso era normal. No mencionaron todavía el cómo es que llegaron por lo emocionados que estaban de volver a encontrarse. Ni siquiera preguntó cómo es que Ulbert y Touch-me parecían buenos amigos, ¡o el cómo Bellriver estaba vivo!

—Supongo que hoy sabré las respuestas.

Con el ánimo renacido se levantó del suave colchón, al instante un bostezo salió de su boca y un sonido parecido al de una bestia se escuchó desde abajo.

—... Quiero comer pero hay cosas que hacer como Momon... un segundo, ¿podría comer si me transformo aún con este cuerpo?... **[Crear Objeto Mayor] [Ilusión Avanzada] [Guerrero Perfecto]**

Con esos hechizos nuevamente era el Héroe Negro que todo el Reino Hechicero confiaba, conocía y admiraba; su estatura era nuevamente de 2 metros y sus fuertes músculos no parecían algo inflado. Fue hasta el espejo de cuerpo competo y sacó la jarra de agua infinita junto a un vaso de su inventario; estaba muy dispuesto en hacer el experimento.

—Espero que no se derrame o tendré que limpiar el desorden... Oh, incluso mi voz es gruesa de nuevo, qué inusual.

Con un movimiento de cabeza su yelmo desapareció dejando ver el rostro asiático de un adulto atractivo. Ahora que se veía bien en el espejo pudo notar que su nuevo rostro demostraba seguridad, liderazgo y encanto. Todo en uno, genial.

No perdió tiempo, el vaso estaba lleno hasta la mitad y en camino hacia su boca. Tomó un sorbo... sintió el agua bajando lentamente por su garganta pero nada más, no hubo un charco en el piso ni en su armadura.

—¿Funcionó?... ¡Funcionó!

De la emoción tomó el resto de agua que quedaba antes de volver a guardar los objetos. Su yelmo volvió y su capa roja se balanceo con alegría.

—Tranquilo Ainz, tienes cosas que hacer, eres un adulto. —Hizo una respiración profunda para calmarse— Veamos... Supongo que podría patrullar por los lugares donde dijeron que ahora trabajaban, luego de eso podría ir a algún restaurante a desayunar aquellos platos que siempre me parecieron simples pero deliciosos, por último hablar con algunos mercaderes extranjeros para asegurarles regresar y vender sus productos... ¡Bien, es hora!

Cuando llegó a la entrada el Lich Ancestral lo esperaba junto a un Caballero de la Muerte. Por el rabillo del yelmo pudo ver a los dos restantes todavía patrullando en las otras habitaciones.

—Mi Señor, estamos en espera de sus nuevas órdenes.

—El tiempo de invocación terminará en cuatro horas, pueden seguir vigilando el área y avisarme a través de este pergamino si algo o alguien requiere mi presencia. —Fácil y rápidamente entregó el Ítem. El Lich lo recibió con una reverencia— Si se les pregunta qué hacen aquí responderán lo siguiente: Ainz-sama nos dio la orden de vigilar este lugar. No hay amenazas pero tampoco dio detalles... Si nadie viene pueden guardar el pergamino en el primer cajón del armario de mi recámara. Eso es todo.

—Entendido, oh Supremo.

Ambos no-muertos inferiores dieron permiso* a su creador para salir de la casa. Este con pasos seguros se deslizó con facilidad y tras un corto caminar desapareció de la vista del Lich al doblar una esquina.

(Se pusieron a un lado pues estaban frente a la puerta de entrada.*)

Ainz no perdió tiempo, su estómago aún sonaba por hambre pero en menor volumen. Lo primero era ir a patrullar un poco, esto normalmente Momon lo hacía para generar confianza en los humanos que aún tenían temor de ser atacados o matados por algún no-muerto o demi-humano.

_"Un momento... creo que Chagama-san y Yamaiko-san trabajan en un restaurante. Puedo aprovechar la oportunidad y matar dos pájaros de un tiro."_ Razonó al instante, sus piernas nunca dejaron de moverse con agilidad evitando chocar con algunos caminantes.

A veces sus pensamientos se volvían profundos, tanto que se podía quedar atrapado y soltar lo que pensaba en voz baja. Fueron un par de esos momentos los que lo llevó a diferentes situaciones con sus Guardianes.

Por ello ahora trataba de mantener un poco de la realidad en su mente para no dejarse llevar. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada contra la velocidad del tiempo, este simplemente parecía pasar veloz cada que se metía en sus pensamientos.

_"¿Cuánto estuve caminando? ¿No estoy ya cerca de la plaza?... Oh, es por allí."_

Conforme más se acercaba al lugar despejado, más atraía la atención de su alrededor, incluso los demi-humanos lo miraban con asombro e intriga.

—... Buenos días Momon-san, es bueno verte tan temprano.

Esa voz...

—¿Ainzach-dono? —_"¿Cuándo se puso a mi lado?"_ Pensó mientras se detenía— Buenos días a ti también.

—Tan perdido en tus pensamientos que no has notado mi presencia. ¿Sucede algo?

—No en realidad, sólo son cosas triviales.

—¿De verdad?... Mmh ya veo, ¿qué tal si te invito el desayuno y me cuentas lo que has estado haciendo estos días?

—No lo sé, no tengo nada interesante que decir.

—Vamos Momon-san, no hemos tenido tiempo para reunirnos. Será una charla corta y luego te dejo, ¿qué dices?

La mención de comida más la insistencia del Maestro del Gremio de Aventureros fue suficiente para doblegar su voluntad. Quizás si estuviera en su forma de Overlord podría haberlo rechazado. ¿Ahora?, incluso su estómago apoyaba la idea.

—Está bien, puede guiar el camino al restaurante más cercano.

Si Ainz hubiera puesto atención al rostro de Ainzach en vez del panorama frente a él encontraría una expresión de extrañeza e incierto que aunque no duró mucho pudo ser objetivo de risa.

—Eh sí. Es por aquí... A donde vamos es un lugar cómodo y nuevo, lo manejan las esposas de algunos Enanos. Oí que sus platillos y bebidas son buenas, todo a un precio económico.

—Oh, suena interesante. Según Su Majestad los Enanos valoran más las cervezas que cualquier otra cosa. Supongo que eso será su fuerte en cualquier restaurante o taberna que manejen.

—¿Su Majestad te dijo eso? —Hubo un tono de curiosidad y respeto en su voz, todo lo contrario cuando lo conoció por primera vez como el Rey.

—No directamente, fue una charla casual con uno de sus sirvientes, yo pasaba por allí cuando escuché por accidente.

—Me parece sorprendente que Su Majestad a pesar de ser un no-muerto sabe sobre los hábitos y especialidades de los vivos... Esto puede sonar extraño pero cuando pasé tiempo con él en el Imperio lo vi hacer acciones que un humano normal haría. Aunque estoy seguro de que lo hizo para general un ambiente tranquilizador.

—¿Es así?... Bueno, quizás lo hemos estado juzgando un poco mal. En todo este tiempo ha mejorado muchas cosas, incluido la alfabetización en los orfanatos. Mucho menos he visto acciones sospechosas ya sea de él o de sus subordinados directos en mi estancia en el Palacio.

—Vaya... ¿Quién iba a pensar que un no-muerto, el enemigo de todo ser viviente, podría llevarnos a una época estabilizada y de fantasía? Ahora estoy agradecido conmigo mismo por haberme quedado.

—Te agradezco también que no te hayas ido. Me hubiera sido más complicado mantener el orden si ti.

—No digas cosas como esas Momon-san, todo fue gracias a ti. Además, ya hemos llegado. ¿Entramos?

El restaurante era de un tamaño moderado, con un par de letreros de madera que indicaban su nombre y la comidas que servían junto a su especialidad. Por el par de ventanas un poco grandes se pudo ver el interior.

—Sí, adelante.

Como parecía que Ainzach ya había comido antes en el restaurante, le dejó ir primero. Momon fue conducido por varias mesas hasta llegar a una que parecía estar apartada en un rincón.

—Bueno —Ainzach tomó asiento soltando un suspiro en el progreso— ¿Qué vas a pedir?

Quedaban tres sillas libres, decidió tomar la segunda, no quería quedar cerca de él como hace tiempo. Al sentarse alzó ambas manos y en unos segundos su yelmo ahora estaba a un lado en la mesa.

—Algo ligero estaría bien, tengo algunas rondas que hacer después de comer, no quisiera tener el estómago lleno si sucede algo de acción... ¿Ainzach-dono?

—U-uhm, disculpa, es que nunca te había visto el rostro y ayer escuché algunos rumores, veo que son ciertos.

—¿Rumores sobre mi? ¿Puedo suponer que es bueno? —_"Uwah~ ¿Qué rumores? ¿Están sospechando?"_ Gritó alarmado en su mente, ya era un hábito al igual que hablar solo consigo mismo cuando no había nadie viéndolo.

—Ciertamente lo es. Oh, buen día señorita.

Un rostro familiar apareció al instante, era Bukubukuchagama, vestía un simple vestido con un mandil blanco. Su sonrisa fue obvia, era para él. Quizás le contaría a Yamaiko que seguramente estaba limpiando o cocinando.

—Buenos días caballeros, ¿puedo pedir sus órdenes?

—Dos especiales del desayuno y un tarro grande de cerveza por favor.

—También quisiera un especial y un vaso de agua por favor.

—Entendido, vuelvo en quince minutos~.

Chagama se fue con gracia sin dejar de sonreír. Ainzach la vio hasta desaparecer, luego de eso giró su cabeza en dirección a Momon.

—La tienes encantada Momon-san.

—¿Eh? No creo que ese sea el caso... —Pensar en eso le causó un escalofrío. Era su amiga, al igual que los demás, no se podía imaginar tenerla como compañera.

—Veo que no te has dado cuenta. Los rumores que escuché trataban de tu rostro. Eran las chicas que más comentaban acerca de eso, decían que eras tan guapo como lo imaginaron... Aunque también oí a hombres. ¡Qué popular eres!

Casi al instante Ainzach se rió con ganas, Momon se había sonrojado con la noticia. Esperaba que fuera una broma o no se volvería a quitar el yelmo otra vez.


End file.
